Pixy Misa, Ramia et Rumiya
by Gaston1991
Summary: Les aventures de Pixy Misa, Ramia et Rumiya. Trois personnages que j'aime beaucoup. Univers alternative.
1. La vie à deux 1

**Introduction**

Ceci est une série d'histoires mettant en vedette Pixy Misa, Ramia et Rumiya. Ils sont trop personnages qu'on retrouve dans le spin-off Pretty Sammy. De toutes les spin-off de Tenchi Muyo, c'est celui que j'aime le plus. Mes histoires ne se passeront pas dans l'univers de Pretty Sammy, mais dans un univers alternatif. Je vais reprendre plusieurs personnages de différentes continuité de Tenchi Muyo et j'indiquerais d'où ils viennent.

**Première Histoire: La vie à deux première partie**

Jurailhelm était une planète peu habité pour les standards des habitants de la quatrième dimension. Il n'y avait que 200 000 habitants et la moitié de la planète était couverte de végétation et était inexploré. Une autre particularité de cette planète étaient que les gens possédaient des pouvoirs qui variait selon les personnes. Par exemple, certains pouvaient se transformer en animal et d'autres non. Le système politique de Jurailhelm était la royauté et la moyenne d'age était de plusieurs centaines d'années.

Aujourd'hui fut un jour de deuil pour les Jurailhelmiens. L'un des membres de l'aristocratie venait de mourir. Il s'agissait de Katsuhiro qui ne s'était jamais remis du décès de sa femme morte après avoir donné naissance à leur second enfant. Il laissa dans le deuil sa fille Ramia, 11 ans, et son fils Rumiya, 5 ans. Son fils fut dévasté par la perte de son père et refusait de sortir de sa chambre. En revanche, cela ne changeait pas grand chose à la vie de Ramia. Elle était d'une nature très égoïste et ne se souciait que d'elle-même et donc la mort de son père ne l'affectait guère. Son comportement choqua plusieurs habitants de Jurailhelm et principalement les aristocrates.

Comme tous les membres de la royauté vivait dans le même château, ils pouvaient assister tous les jours au même spectacle de Ramia qui se prenait pour la reine. La reine actuelle n'avait aucun enfant et la femme la plus proche et la plus vieille de son arbre généalogique était Ramia qui était sa nièce. Depuis qu'elle avait apprit cela, l'égo de Ramia avait augmenter considérablement et elle s'amusait à donner des ordres et à terroriser les domestiques. Non seulement elle continuait son manège, mais en plus elle ne s'occupait point de son jeune frère qui avait pourtant besoin du réconfort de sa grande sœur. La famille était une valeur très importante pour les juraihelmiens et ceux qui ne s'occupait point ou mal de leur famille était très mal vu.

Une semaine exactement après la mort de son père, Ramia se reposait au bord d'un lac. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce qu'une autre personne alla la rejoindre.

-Salut Ramia. Dit un jeune garçon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veut Seiryo ? Répliqua-t-elle froidement.

Seiryo était le cousin de Ramia et il avait le même age. Ramia détestait son cousin qu'elle considérait comme demeuré sans cervelle et vantard. Ils s'étaient souvent battus et le fait qu'il est décidé de la rejoindre au bord de ce lac n'inaugurait rien de bon.

-Oh rien. Répondit innocemment le jeune garçon. Je voulais simplement avoir des nouvelles de Rumiya. Tu sait, ton jeune frère.

-Il est toujours dans sa chambre.

-Et tu ne vas pas le consoler ? Tsss. Si j'avais un jeune frère, j'irais tout de suite le consoler.

-Mais tu n'en as pas. Probablement parce que tes parents avaient peur d'en avoir un autre comme toi. Répliqua méchamment Ramia.

-COMMENT OSE-TU ME PARLER ? S'écria Seiryo.

-ET TOI, HEIN ? TU PARLES À TA FUTUR REINE !

Pouf ! Seiryo avait poussé Ramia dans l'eau. Elle était toute mouillé se qui faisait bien rigoler Seiryo qui s'amusa alors à la traiter de la reine des grenouilles et autres quolibets. Il riait tellement qu'il ne remarqua pas le visage de Ramia. Elle était furieuse et, sans crier garde, elle sauta à la gorge de cousin. Ce dernier tomba aussitôt sur le sol et essaya de se débattre de Ramia qui était devenu une vraie furie. Elle frappa son cousin sur la tête à plusieurs reprises. Ensuite, elle lui mordit très fort les oreilles. Seiryo cria très fort se qui attira l'attention de deux gardes.

-Que se passe t-il ici ?

-Oh mon dieu...

Ils virent un spectacle effrayant. Seiryo était couvert de sang et Ramia le frappait de plus en plus fort. Très vite, ils allèrent dans leur direction et l'un des gardes sépara Ramia de son cousin. Elle se débattit dans les bras du garde.

-Lâche-moi ! Je vais lui apprendre comment me respecter !

-Taisez-vous ! Votre comportement est inqualifiable ! Sachez que la reine sera informer de cet incident !

Plus tard, dans la chambre de Rumiya, une servante alla lui porter son repas du midi. Il était dans son lit en train de pleurer la mort de son père. Il touchait à peine à ses repas et on commençait à s'inquiéter à propos de sa santé. Comme d'habitude, la servante apporta le repas sur le lit de Rumiya qui ne s'en souciait guère. Il avait sa tête collé contre son oreiller et refusait de voir quelqu'un. La servante crut bon d'informer Rumiya sur ce qu'avait fait sa sœur.

-Au fait, monsieur Rumiya...Dit-elle poliment. Votre sœur est en ce moment même auprès de la reine pour recevoir son châtiment.

Rumiya ne bougea pas, mais des mots sorti de sa bouche.

-Ma...Ma sœur ?

-Oui. Elle a fait quelque chose de très grave qui mérite une punition exemplaire.

-Je...Je veux aller la voir.

Tout à coup, Rumiya, qui n'était plus sorti de son lit depuis plusieurs jours, se leva et sorti de sa chambre très rapidement comme il avait l'habitude de la faire avant la mort de son père.

Dans la grande salle royale, tout le monde avait été convoqué pour assister à la déchéance de Ramia. La reine était assisse sur son trône et regardait froidement sa nièce. Les autres membres de la famille royale formait un grand cercle tout autour de la reine. Ramia était au milieu de ce cercle et regardait piteusement sa tante. Elle avait peur de se qu'elle allait subir. Après quelques minutes de silence, la reine prit la parole.

-Ramia, tu t'es comporté de manière indigne aujourd'hui. Dit-elle froidement.

-Mais c'est Seiryo qui...

-JE NE VEUX PAS LE SAVOIR. Depuis des années, tu te comporte comme une enfant gâtée. Même tes défunts parents en avaient marre. Cela un bon moment que je pensais à ton avenir et ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui m'a fait prendre une décision. Ramia, je te déshérite. Tu ne fait plus parti de la famille royale.

La nouvelle fut un choc pour tout le monde. Pendant un instant, plus personne dans l'assistance ne parla. Puis, on se mit à entendre des murmures dans la salle. Ramia ne bougea pas. Tout son petit monde confortable venait de s'écrouler. Non seulement elle n'était plus la future reine, mais en plus elle n'aurait plus le luxe avec lequel elle avait grandit. Elle s'agenouilla et baissa la tête devant la reine en signe de soumission, dans l'espoir d'avoir une dernière chance.

-S'il vous plait, votre majesté. Je ne le ferais plus jamais. Je..Je deviendrais une petite fille sage.

-Sa suffit. Tu es la personne la plus égoïste que je connaisses et tu ne changera jamais. Une reine doit servir son peuple avec bienveillance. J'ai peur qu'avec toi, ils seront mal servis.

Ramia se mis alors à pleurnicher et à taper des poings sur le sol. C'était un spectacle pathétique à regarder.

-Non. Je veux être la reine ! Je veux être la reine ! Je veux être la reine !

-Ça suffit. Tu me dégoute ! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. Tu seras bannit de cette planète et pour toute l'éternité.

Il eu un ohhhh général. Certains trouvèrent que la reine allait un peu loin. Son principal conseiller s'avança auprès d'elle et tenta de la raisonner.

-Votre majesté. Vous y allez peut-être un peu...

-Non. Répliqua-t-elle froidement. Ma décision est irrévocable. Demain, un vaisseau l'emmènera sur une de nos planète privé non-habité et plus personne ne la reverra.

-NON JE NE VEUX PAS !

Cette répliqua surprit tous les gens présents. Ce n'était pas la réponse qui fut surprenante, mais la personne qui le dit. Ce n'était pas Ramia comme on pouvait s'y attendre, mais une autre personne qui venait tout juste d'entrer dans la salle et qui n'eut le temps que d'entendre les dernières paroles de la reine. Cette personne était le jeune frère de Ramia, Rumiya.

Tout le monde le regarda et particulièrement sa sœur et sa majesté. Le visage dur qu'exprimait la reine il y a quelques instants envers Ramia fut plus doux lorsqu'elle regarda le jeune enfant. Elle souriait même.

-Je suis bien content de voir que tu vas mieux Rumiya. Dit-elle doucement.

-Pourquoi est-ce que ma sœur s'en va sur une autre planète ? Dit-il tout en s'avançant en direction de sa sœur Ramia, qui était toujours s'agenouiller et un peu choqué du comportement de son frère. C'est ma grande sœur et je ne veux pas perdre quelqu'un d'autre après papa !

-Écoute...Il est trop tard. Ma décision est prise et je ne la changerais pas.

-Alors je...je...Commença Rumiya, qui était maintenant à coté de Ramia. Je veux partir avec elle !

La décision de Rumiya choqua tout le monde, en particulier sa tante qui ne savait plus quoi dire.

-Mais Rumiya...Tu...Tu est jeune...Tes pouvoirs ne se sont pas encore très bien manifesté...

-Je ne veux pas être seul ! Je veux être avec elle ! Je l'aime et je sais qu'au fond de son cœur elle a une place pour moi.

Sans crier garde, Rumiya s'élança sur sa sœur pour lui faire un câlin. Cela l'a fit tomber et tout le monde trouvèrent la scène charmante. Ramia fut déstabilisée et ne fut quoi faire.

-D'accord. Dit la reine. Si cela est ton choix, je te l'accorde. Demain, tu partira avec ta grande sœur.

Rumiya fut émerveillé parce qu'il venait d'entendre et exprima toute ses sympathies à la reine. Ramia ne fut pas aussi contente.

-Grrr. Pensa-t-elle. Je perds tout et je vais me retrouver seule avec le crétin qui me sert de frère. Quoique...Il pourrait toujours me servir de larbin et il est si faible qu'il obéira...Et si je suis en colére...

Plusieurs pensées méchante traversèrent l'esprit tordue de Ramia. Elle décida de faire croire à Rumiya qu'elle tenait vraiment à lui. Elle le prit dans les bras et se mit à pleurer des larmes de crocodiles.

-Mon cher frère...Je le savais que tu ne m'abandonnerait pas ! À nous deux nous supporterons tous les épreuves ! Je vais être toujours là pour te protéger !

Ses phrases émurent Rumiya qui se mirent à pleurer de joie sur les épaules de Ramia. Toutefois, les autres gens présents dans la salle ne tombèrent pas dans la mise en scène. Certains même se sentirent désolé pour le jeune garçon et avait peur de se qui pourrait lui arriver.

-Bon bon. Dit la reine. Vous deux allez préparer vos bagages. Demain à l'aube, on vous emmènera sur votre nouvelle planète.

Et c'est ainsi que la réunion se termina. Ramia et Rumiya partirent ensembles la main dans la main. Rumiya avait des plans pour lui et sa sœur dans la tête Ramia avait des plans de vengeance dans la tête.

Fin de la première partie de la première histoire.

Note de l'auteur.

Le début de ce chapitre fut un peu dure. Je ne savais pas trop comment serait la situation initiale de Ramia et Rumiya. Je voulais qu'ils vivent tous les deux seuls sur une planète, mais cela devait être plausible. Seiryo est un personnage qui est apparu tout d'abord dans l'épisode 13 de l'OVA de Tenchi Muyo (qui est aussi le dernier épisode dans le DVD français qui ne reprend pas la troisième série d'OVA) et qui est ensuite un personnage régulier du spin-off Tenchi GXP dont vous pouvez regarder les épisodes en sous-titre français sur .

Dans la seconde partie de la première histoire, on verra comment se débrouilleront nos deux 'héros' sur leur nouvelle planète. Pixy Misa n'arrivera pas tout de suite.


	2. La vie à deux 2

**Première Histoire: La vie à deux deuxièmes parties**

-Nous voilà arriver ! Dit le pilote du vaisseau spatial à ses passagers. Nous débarquons sur cette planète dans quelques minutes.

Derrière le siège du pilote, il y avait quatre autres sièges. Dans ses autres sièges, il y avait Ramia, son jeune frère Rumiya et deux gardes chargés de surveiller Ramia tout le long du trajet. Cette dernière était plutôt contente que le voyage se termine. Elle avait passée deux jours entiers en étant tout à fait calme et gentille avec son frère. Elle détestait être obligée de lui dit des mots doux ou de lui faire des câlins. Il fallait absolument qu'elle joue le rôle de la grande sœur aimante jusqu'au bout sinon Rumiya pourrait vouloir retourner sur Jurailhelm et elle serait seule sur cette planète.

-Bientôt, il sera obligé de faire tout se que je lui dis sans rouspéter. Pensa-t-elle avec un sourire cruel sur son visage.

Une heure plus tard, tous les bagages des deux exilés avaient été déchargé du vaisseau par les gardes. Pendant ce temps, Ramia et Rumiya exploraient leur nouvelle planète. C'était une planète qui appartenait à la royauté et qui servait de résidence de vacance. Toutefois, ils n'avaient plus été utilisés depuis des années et cela se voyait. Les jardins étaient remplis de mauvaises herbes et le château, la seule habitation de la planète, était remplie de poussière. Les deux nouveaux occupants auront beaucoup de ménage à faire.

Après leurs explorations, les deux enfants étaient revenus au vaisseau. Les deux gardes leur donnèrent les bagages et s'apprêtèrent à partir lorsque Ramia leur posa des questions.

-Dites-moi...Est-ce que je risque quelque chose si je quitte cette planète ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Hé ben...Dit l'un des gardes qui ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Je crois que non. Vous avez été seulement bannie de Juraihelm. Si un vaisseau vous trouve et vous emmène quelques sur une planète, ce n'est pas grave tant que ce n'est pas Jurailhelm. De toute façon, il n'y a pas grand monde qui passe dans le coin. Je crois que vous serez ici pendant un bon moment.

-D'accord. Dit Ramia avec un sourire satisfait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ramia et Rumiya regardèrent le vaisseau s'envoler et disparaître dans le ciel. Ce furent le dernier vaisseau qu'ils verront avant longtemps. Après quelques instants de silence, ils retournèrent au château.

L'endroit était lugubre. Les pièces étaient remplis de toiles d'araignée et remplies de vieilleries.. Ramia regardait attentivement les sacs qu'on leur avait donnés.

-Bon. Nous avons assez de nourriture pour un mois...Ils ont nous donné un manuel d'instruction sur comment survivre seul...Demain, il va falloir enlever les mauvaises herbes et les remplacer par d'autres plus comestible...Rumiya ? Où est-il passé ?

-Je suis là-bas ! J'ai trouvé les cuisines !

Ramia fut guidée par les paroles de son frère et découvrit rapidement la cuisine. Ce qu'elle vit la dégouta. C'était la cuisine la plus laide qu'elle n'est jamais vue. Les robinets étaient remplis de saletés et de poussières. Quant à la vaisselle trouvée dans les placards, ils avaient besoin d'être très nettoyés.

-Bon. Dit Ramia à la vue de ce spectacle. Il va falloir que tu nettoies ça avant le souper de ce soir.

-Moi ? Mais...Mais...Tu ne m'aides pas ? Dit-il tristement.

-Je n'ai pas le temps. Il faut que je trouve et nettoie nos chambres. Et puis c'est moi qui sera à manger comme tu n'en ai pas capable. Je ne suis pas paresseuse !

-Euh...Très bien. Je vais faire ce que tu m'as dit de faire.

Le grand ménage prit plusieurs heures à Rumiya. Il ne termina que très tard le soir. Il était très fatigué. Il n'avait jamais travaillé autant de sa courte vie. Lorsque Ramia annonça qu'elle préparait le souper, il fut ravi, mais il déchanta vie lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le repas était uniquement constitué de riz rapidement trompés dans de l'eau chaude et du pain. Il regarda avec tristesse son assiette et regarda ensuite son ainée avec des yeux tristes.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Il faut rationaliser se que l'on a. Je ne tiens pas à mourir de faim !

-Mais...

-Il n'y a pas de mais ! Tu aurais du y penser avant de prendre ta décision de partir avec moi !

-Tu es méchante. Je suis sur que tu n'as rien fait. Je t'ai vu dehors par la fenêtre en train de te prélasser au soleil.

-C'est faux ! J'ai enlevée la poussière de deux lits ! Et puis je suis allée dehors pour vérifier les mauvais herbes en prévision de demain. Maintenant arrête de te plaindre et mange sinon je te frappe !

Rumiya voulait pleurer, mais il décida de se retenir. Il commençait à avoir peur de sa sœur et il regrettait déjà de l'avoir suivit.

-Bon, il est l'heure de prendre mon bain. Annonça Ramia.

Elle sortit de la cuisine et se dirigea vers la salle de bain lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que son frère l'a suivait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore, Rumiya ? Dit-elle avec exaspération.

-Ben je vais prendre un bain avec toi.

-COMMENT ? Tu veux me voir nue, hein ? Tu as envie de voir ma superbe poitrine ! Pervers !

-Mais Ramia, j'ai toujours pris un bain avec quelqu'un. Pourquoi avec-toi ça serait différent ? Et puis, tu n'as de poitrine.

-Ah ! Je vois ! Monsieur préfère les jeunes filles qui n'ont pas encore commencé leur puberté ! Pédophile !

-Grand sœur, je ne comprends même pas se que tu viens de me dire.

Ramia se rendit compte que se qu'elle venait de dire n'avait aucun sens. Elle regarda attentivement son frère. Et ne décela aucune malice dans ses yeux.

-Très bien. Tu prendras des bains avec moi, mais si tu me touches une seule partie de mon corps sans mon autorisation, je te noie, compris ?

Rumiya osa de la tête. Il était trop jeune pour vraiment comprendre, mais il savait qu'il ne fallait pas mettre sa sœur en colère.

Plus tard, dans sa chambre, qui éclairé par quelques bougies, Ramia pensait à l'évènement de la journée bien au chaud dans son lit.

-Pfff. Crétin de Rumiya. Pensa-t-elle Il n'arrête pas de brailler pour un rien. Cela ne se passe pas comme je l'espérais. Je n'avais pas pensée que Rumiya était encore un enfant. Il va falloir que je m'occupe de lui et que je l'éduque. Il ne sait même pas se servir correctement de ses pouvoirs de bases. Bah. Ce n'est pas très grave. Je n'aurais qu'à faire plus de travaux pendant quelques années et quand il sera assez grand pour s'occuper de lui tout seul, il deviendra mon serviteur totalement dévouée envers sa sœur…

Ramia était tellement concentré dans ses pensées qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte que quelqu'un d'autre était maintenant dans son lit.

-Grande sœur, à quoi tu penses ?

Ramia fut tellement surprise par la présence de Rumiya qu'elle sursauta et tomba du lit. Lorsqu'elle se releva, elle regarda le jeune garçon avec un regard méchant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? J'ai préparé un lit spécialement pour toi alors retourne dans ta chambre !

-Mais j'ai peur. Il fait trop noir ! Et j'entends des bruits étranges qui viennent de dehors !

-D'accord, d'accord. J'ai compris. Reste si tu veux. !

Ramia était trop fatiguée pour se disputer encore une fois avec son frère. Elle éteignit les bougies et retourna se coucher. Elle croyait pouvoir s'endormit lorsque Rumiya se mit à lui poser des questions.

-Grand sœur….

-QUOI ?

-Comment est-ce que maman est morte ? Papa ne me l'a jamais dit.

Pendant quelques secondes, Ramia ne savait pas quoi répondre. Sa mère était morte pour avoir mise Rumiya au monde. S'il s'avait la vérité, cela pourrait causer du tort à son jeune frère. Elle décida donc de lui mentir.

-Après t'avoir donné naissance, elle était tellement heureuse qu'elle décida d'aller prendre une promenade dehors. Soudain, un serpent sorti de nulle part l'a prit par surprise et l'attaqua. Papa vue la scène de loin, mais lorsqu'il repoussa le serpent, il était trop tard pour sauver notre pauvre maman…Dit-elle avec un ton larmoyant et peu convainquant.

-Mais grande sœur….Il n'y pas de serpent sur Jurailhelm.

-C'est pour cela que maman a été très surprise !

-Ça n'explique pas pourquoi il y avait un serpent.

-Parce…Parce que…Parce que les serpents sont trop stupides pour savoir qu'ils ne sont pas sensés être sur des planètes où ils ne vivent pas ! C'est compris ? !

-Oui….Oui…Dit Rumiya qui ne semblait pas être vraiment satisfait de l'explication que lui a donné sa sœur. J'espère qu'un vaisseau nous trouvera un jour. J'aimerai bien visiter d'autres planètes.

-Héhéhé. Nous n'aurions peut-être pas besoin de vaisseau. Dit Ramia d'un ton sournois.

-Pourquoi ?

-Dans les livres de magies que j'ai apportée avec moi, on y explique une très vieillie technique de magie qui nous permets d'ouvrir des portails entre deux planètes.

-Pourquoi est-ce que on n'utilise pas cette technique ?

-Elle est très difficile à faire et cela prends des années pour la maitriser parfaitement. Tu vas voir, je vais réussit et on ira dans toutes les planètes qu'on voudra et…..

Elle remarqua alors que son frère venait de s'endormit.

-Pfff. Crétin. Dit-elle avec dédain. Hé !

Rumiya s'était retourné et était maintenant collé contre sa sœur. Ramia voulut faire quelque chose, mais le sommeilla la gagnait de plus en plus et elle commença à s'endormir en regardant une dernière fois son jeune frère.

-Au moins quand il dort il est mignon….

Fin de la première histoire.

Note de l'auteur

Voici donc la fin de la première histoire. La prochaine se passera quelques années plus tard. Pixy Misa ne sera pas encore là, mais elle sera dans la troisième histoire.


	3. Grande sœur contre grande soeur 1

Note de l'auteur: Dans ce chapitre, Ramia et Rumiya ont grandit et ressemblent maintenant à leur homologues dans la version ova de Pretty Sammy (PAS ceux de la série télé) et ils ont les mêmes magnifiques vêtements (ils les ont prit dans une malle qui trainait quelque part dans le château).

**Deuxième Histoire: Grande sœur contre grande sœur première partie**

Plusieurs années avaient passés. Ramia était maintenant une jeune adulte de 18 ans et Rumiya était une pré-adolescent de 12 ans qui, dans un mois, allait avoir ses 13 ans. Durant toutes ses années, ils avaient réussit à rendre la planète habitable après plusieurs mois de long travaux. Ramia avait enseignée à son frère tout se qui était nécessaire: comment manipuler les gens, comment se servir de la magie, comment manipuler les gens, comment écrire, comment manipuler les gens, comment écrire, comment manipuler les gens, comment cuisiner et, le plus important, comment manipuler les gens.

La relation entre Ramia et Rumiya n'est pas toujours très bonne. Rumiya était beaucoup moins obéissant que Ramia ne l'avait prévue et elle soupçonnait que son frère était beaucoup moins naïf qu'il ne le faisait souvent paraître. Depuis que son frère était capable de se débrouiller tout seul, elle le laissait souvent seul se qui n'enchantait pas Rumiya qui se sentait délaisser par elle.

Ramia passait tout son temps libre à essayer de faire des portails, mais c'était de la magie très puissante et malgré des années de pratiques, aucun de ses portails n'avaient fonctionné. Toutefois, les derniers qu'elle faisait apparaissait quelques secondes avant de disparaître et elle crut donc qu'elle allait être bientôt capable d'en réussir un et donc de partir enfin de cette planète. Elle s'entrainait tous les jours dans un champ vierge de toute végétation. Elle avait besoin d'espace pour s'entrainer.

-Cette fois-ci, ça va être la donne. Dit-elle pour la millième fois.

Elle avança ses bras devant elle, se mit à faire des gestes dans le vide et dit quelques paroles magiques.

Après avoir dit le dernier mot, de la lumière blanche jaillit devant Ramia. Elle était tellement fort qu'elle dut se fermer les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les ouvrit, se qu'elle vit la remplit de joie. Devant elle, il y avait une image dessinée en forme de porte et cette image était en fait un endroit d'une autre planète.

-J'ai réussit ! Cria-t-elle plusieurs fois de suite.

Elle criait si fort que quelques habitants de la planète l'avaient entendus et été allé voir la source de ce bruit.

-Hé ! C'est quoi ça ! Cria l'un d'eux.

-Je ne sais pas ! Mais ça me semble maléfique ! Répliqua un jeune homme.

-C'est sûrement cette femme aux étranges vêtement qui a fait cela ! Dit une vieille femme. Elle est maléfique ! Tuons-là !

- Quoi ?.Dit Ramia un peu confuse.

Sans trop réfléchir à se qu'elle faisait, Ramia remit ses bras devant elle et se mit à redire la formule magique. Alors qu'un homme musclé allait passé le portail, il se referma.

-Hé hé ! Je suis aussi capable de refermer mes portails ! Voyons si je peux en faire un autre.

Elle recommença le même manège. Elle fut très fier d'elle.

-Je suis la meilleure magicienne de toute l'histoire de Jurailhelm !

-Hé ! La sorcière a encore fait son truc par là !

Ramia ferma aussitôt sa porte vers une autre planète.

-Il faut que j'apprends à aller sur d'autres planètes que celle-ci. Je pense que les habitants ne veulent pas que j'y viens passer mes vacances...Bon. Maintenant qu'il est clair que je suis la meilleure il faut que Rumiya le saches aussi. RUMIYA !

Elle se mit à crier le nom de son frère. Comme il ne venait pas, elle se mit à sa recherche.

-Il est sans aucun doute au château en train de dormir comme d'habitude. Ce crétin me fait que dormir. Il n'aura aucun talent particulier en magie si cella continue comme cela !

Pendant qu'elle s'en alla en direction du château, un étrange oiseau violet, perché sur la branche d'un arbre, la regardait avec un sourire. Puis, l'oiseau s'envola vers le château lui aussi.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Ramia trouva Rumiya. Il était paisiblement sur son lit et lissait un vieux bouquin pour enfant.

-Salut grande sœur ! Dit-il innocemment. Comment ça va ?

-Oh rien. J'ai simplement réussit à faire un portail, mais je vois que ta journée a été beaucoup plus intéressante. Dit-elle de manière sarcastique.

-Wow ! Je suis impressionné grande sœur ! Est-ce qu'on va visiter une planète tout de suite ?

-Hum...Oui...Cela fait longtemps que j'ai envie de visiter d'autres planètes. On partira après les préparatif. Apporte ton pyjamas, on va peut-être dormir quelque part d'autres cette nuit.

-Compris.

Une heure plus tard, tout était prêt. Ramia avait sélectionné une planète en se basant sur un vieux guide de voyage et Rumiya avait préparé deux petites valises. Ils étaient retournés dans le champ et Ramia refit ses incantations.

-Et voilà ! Comme tu voit, ça marche !

-Oui, mais...Est-ce que c'est sécuritaire ? Questionna Rumiya. Il n'y a aucun risque de passer ce portail ?

-Oh c'est vrai ! Merci de me le faire rappeler, Rumiya ! Dit-elle avec un sourire aimable qui fit glacer le sang de Rumiya.

Sans crier garde, Ramia prit son frère par la taille et l'envoya dans le portail. Celui-ci cria, mais arrête lorsqu'il tomba sur le sol de l'autre planète. Il vérifia son corps pendant quelques secondes.

-Euh...Je pense que je vais bien. Il n'y pas de dangers.

Ramia engendra le portail à son tour en tenant les deux valises dans ses mains. Son frère était assit sur le sol. Ils avaient débarqué dans une prairie. Un chemin se trouvait à quelques mètres d'eux et faisait le lien entre le village du coin et une plage. On pouvait la voir au loin. Ramia l'avait vu dans le livre et c'était la raison pourquoi elle avait choisi cette endroit. Sauf que le paysage n'était pas comme dans les images du livres.

-Grande sœur, pourquoi l'herbe n'est pas verte ? Et pourquoi l'endroit semble désert ? Et puis, j'ai froid tout à coup...

Rumiya essayait de se réchauffer en frottant ses bras pendant que Ramia le regardait sans pouvoir le répondre. Il faut savoir que sur Jurailhelm, il n'y a qu'une saison:l'été et que les jours les plus froides tournent autour de 15 degrés. Or, sur cette planète, il y avait 4 saisons et tous les deux étaient tombés plein automne juste avant les premières neiges et tous les habitants du coin était rentrés bien au chaud chez eux.

-Je n'en sais rien ! Dit-elle. C'est probablement que les éditeurs du livres nous ont mentis !

-Alors on peut retourner chez nous ?

-Pas question ! On va visiter l'endroit avant de partir ! Même si ce n'est pas une belle planète, je l'ai choisi et donc ça veut dire qu'elle est bonne ! Répliqua-t-elle sur un ton de défi.

-Je veux rentrer !

-D'accord. Tu peut rentrer. Seulement, tu risque d'avoir un petit problème...

Après avoir dit cette phrase, Ramia referma le portail et regardait d'un air méchant son frère qui le lui rendait bien.

-Ramia, tu es tellement orgueilleuse que tu ne te rend pas compte de la situation. On va mourir de froid !

-Mais non. J'ai apporté toutes les économies que j'ai accumulé quand j'étais petite.. Il y a là-dans de quoi faire acheter plusieurs vêtements bien chauds !

Elle sortit de sa valise une bourse pleine d'argent. Elle détacha le cordon et mis le sac à l'envers pour faire tomber toute sa fortune. Rumiya compta les sous et ne fut pas impressionné.

-50 pièces ? C'est tout ?

-Euh...Cela me paraissait une fortune lorsque j'avais 10 ans...

-Tu vois, ton plan tombe à l'eau. On rentre à la maison !

-Quel enfant gâté ! Dit Ramia qui commençait à en avoir marre des protestations de son frère. Toujours en train de chialer ! Je me demande qui t'as élevé !

-Ben s'est toi espèce pauvre idiote ! Cria Rumiya avec colère.

C'était la phrase de trop. Furieuse, Ramia donna une claque sur l'une des joues de Rumiya. Elle fut si forte que la tête de Rumiya bougea. Ce dernier fut sur le choc. Sa sœur avait déjà été brutale envers lui, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle le frappait de manière si violente. Il toucha sa joue pendant quelques secondes, puis il regarda ensuite sa sœur. Cette dernière vit des larmes dans les yeux et il ne tarda pas à commencer à pleurer.

-Ouais ! Va s'y ! Pleure ! C'est tout se que tu ai capable de faire de toute façon ! Je vais au village. Tu viens ?

Comme Rumiya ne répondait pas et qu'il avait enfui sa tête dans son chandail, Ramia décida de partir et abandonna son frère à son sort.

-Je vais au village ! Tu peut venir si tu veut, mais si tu veut mourir de froid reste ici. Dit-elle méchamment.

Rumiya ne dit rien et regarda sa sœur partir au loin. Après quelques minutes, il commençait à se sentir seul et il tremblait de froid. Il enleva sa cape mauve et s'en servit comme couverture, mais cela ne le réchauffait pas.

-Ramia...Dit-il tristement avant de recommencer à pleurer.

Pendant ce temps, deux personnes revenaient de la plage d'où elle avait fait une longtemps promenade. Elles portaient des vêtements bien chaudes. La plus grande avait à peu-près le même age que Ramia et la plus petite celle de Rumiya. En revanche, leur relation était beaucoup plus cordiale que celles qu'avait Ramia et Rumiya. La plus jeune se promenait devant la plus vieille en sautant gaiement.

-Quelle belle promenade ! Dit-elle joyeusement. Cette endroit est formidable quand il y a personne ! Tu n'est pas d'accord avec moi, grande sœur ?

-En effet Sasami, en effet. Répondit sa sœur, Aeka gentiment. Je me sens si libre et...Eh ! Sasami, tu voit se que je vois ?

Elle venait d'apercevoir Rumiya. Sasami le vit alors à son tour. Elles eurent rapidement pitié du pauvre garçon qui pleurait tout en grelottant de froid.

-Le pauvre...Dit Sasami tristement. Aeka, il faut que l'on fasses quelque chose !

-Bien dit Sasami. Allons le voir.

Elles s'approchèrent de Rumiya. Il avait la tête blessé et ne vire pas les deux sœurs s'approcher de lui.

-Euh..Excusez-moi...Est-ce que ça va ? Dit Aeka

-Hein ?

Il releva la tête et vit Aeka. Cette dernière sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et essuya les larmes de Rumiya.

-Comment se fait-il que tu soit tout seul ? Où sont tes parents ?

N'étant pas habitué à autant de bonté, Rumiya commença à être gêné par la présente de Aeka.

-Ben...Euh...Ben...Tenta-il de répondre.

-Tiens, des valises. Dit Sasami. Elles sont à toi ?

-Ben...Euh...Je m'appelle Rumiya et euh...Moi et ma grande sœur ont voyage...

-Ah ! Nous aussi on voyage entre sœurs ! Dit Sasami joyeusement. Cela fait du bien parfois d'être entre filles et de ne pas sentir la présence permanente des parents !

-En fait, je suis un garçon et mes parents sont morts depuis longtemps...

-Oh ! Désolé pour ce que ma sœur vient de dire. Dit Aeka poliment.

-Oui. Je ne savais pas qu'un garçon pouvait avoir une aussi longue tresse que les miennes ! Dit Sasami de manière désolé.

-Ce n'est pas très g...ATCHOUM !

Rumiya commençait à avoir froid. Aeka décida qu'il était important que Rumiya rentre au village.

-Sasami, prends ses valises. Il faut qu'il soit réchauffer au plus vite !

-Compris. Répondit la cadette qui exécuta aussitôt l'ordre de sa grande sœur.

Aeka leva Rumiya qui ne comprenait pas trop se qui se passait. Elle enroula un de ses bras autour de lui se qui lui donna de un peu de chaleur.

-Viens avec nous au village. Tu nous racontera là-bas ton histoire. Pour l'instant, il faut que tu te réchauffe. D'accord ?

-Oui...Oui...Dit-il timidement.

Entre-temps, Ramia avait trouvé un magasin de vêtement au village. Seulement, c'était un magasin de luxe et l'habit le moins cher était bien au-dessus des 50 sous de Ramia. Elle refusait d'entendre raison et n'avait pas envie d'aller dans le magasin beaucoup moins luxurieux qui était juste en face.

-Je suis quelqu'un de haute qualité ! Je ne porte pas des habits de pauvres !

-Peut-être, mais vous n'avez pas assez d'argent. Partez et laissez moi tranquille ! Lui dit le vendeur exaspéré.

-Tsss. On voit que vous ne savez pas à qui vous parlez...

-Oui, je sais. Une petite arrogante qui n'a pas la classe de mademoiselle Kawai.

-Qui ?

-Mademoiselle Kawai. Elle est la riche héritière de l'une des familles les plus riches et puissants de la galaxie, voyons ! Ils font des affaires dans des dizaines de planètes !

-Jamais entendu parlé d'eux. Dit-elle avec arrogance.

-Hé bien vous allez la connaître rapidement. Je la vois venir avec sa sœur par ici...

Il pointa du doigt Aeka qui était visible par la fenêtre du magasin. Rumiya était toujours collé à elle et Sasami les suivait un peu plus loin avec les deux valises qui étaient un peu lourde pour elle. Rumiya semblait très content de la situation si on se fiait sur le grand sourire qu'il avait sur son visage.

-Tiens, je n'ai jamais vu ce garçon.

-Moi oui...

La scène avait mise Ramia furieuse. Lorsque Aeka ouvrit la porte du magasin, elle se s'attendait certainement pas à se qu'il allait suivre. Rumiya vit rapidement sa sœur et commença à avoir peur.. Soudain, sa grande sœur le prit par un bras et l'enleva de l'emprise d'Aeka.

-Hé ! Dit-elle. Qu'est-ce que...

-COMMENT OSES-TU !

-Hein ? Je ne comprend pas...

-COMMENT OSES-TU T'OCCUPER DE MON FRÈRE ET ÊTRE GENTILLE AVEC LUI ! SALOPE ! TYRANTE SANS COEUR ! CHIENNE !

-C'est vous sa grande sœur ? Dit Aeka énervé. Vous l'abandonnez et ensuite vous m'insultez parce que je me suis occupée de lui ? Avez-vous un problème mental ?

-La ferme ! C'est MON frère et je sais comment il faut s'occuper de lui.

Maintenant, Ramia tenait son frère contre elle, les bras autour de lui comme si elle voulait le protéger du dangers que représenterait Aeka. Celui-ci ne semblait pas très rassurer. Au contraire, il avait peur et regardait Aeka.

-Votre frère ne semble pas d'accord avec vous...

-Ah oui ? Tu trouves que je suis une mauvaise sœur, c'est ça ?

-Mesdames...Arrêtez...Dit le vendeur qui essayait de les clamer.

Cela ne marcha pas. Aeka et Ramia commencèrent à se lancer des insultes. Quand Sasami rentra enfin dans la boutique, le spectacle qu'elle vit n'était pas très beau.

-Ouf ! Ses valises sont lourdes !

-Sorcières !

-Putes !

-Euh...Grande sœur ? Dit Sasami C'est qui cette femme ?

-Ben...Ma grande sœur...Dit timidement Rumiya..

À suivre...

Note de l'auteur

Voici la première partie du grande affrontement entre Aeka et Ramia, deux grandes sœurs qui ont une vision très différente de leur rôle. J'ai utlisé Kawai comme nom de famille pour Aeka et Sasami parce que s'est le nom de famille de Sasami dans Pretty Sammy et que cela va si bien à Aeka et Sasami.


	4. Grande sœur contre grande soeur 2

**Deuxième Histoire: Grande sœur contre grande sœur deuxième partie**

-Eh ben...Quelle histoire...Dit Aeka.

-Cela fait combien de temps que vous vivez seul sur cette planète ? Demanda Sasami.

-Depuis trop longtemps. Répondit Ramia.

Après plusieurs minutes d'engueulades, Aeka et Ramia s'étaient un peu calmées et étaient prêtes à s'expliquer toutes les deux. Le petit groupe avaient quittés le magasin pour aller manger une bonne soupe à l'auberge du village. Ils mangeaient à une grande table et ils étaient pratiquement seul hormis l'aubergiste et un client régulier. Aeka faisait face à Rumiya alors que Ramia faisait face avec Sasami.

Après ce repas bien chaud, Ramia avait rencontré la vie qu'elle menait avec Rumiya sur sa planète. Toutefois, pour gagner la sympathique des deux filles, Ramia avait un peu inventée se qui s'était passé.

-Quand je pense que ses affreux pirates de l'espaces ont tué vos pauvres parents devant vos yeux alors que vous n'étiez que des enfants...Dit Aeka. Cette histoire est vraiment triste.

Elle mit ses mains devant ses yeux et essayé de ne pas pleurer. Intérieurement, Ramia souriait. Cette fille était vraiment naïve et elle comptait bien l'exploiter jusqu'au bout. En revanche, Sasami ne semblait pas trop la croire et la regardait d'un air soupçonneux, mais Ramia n'en tenu pas compte.

-Oui...Je n'arrive pas que j'ai pu sortir de tous ses ennuies. Ah ! Et dire que lorsque je pouvais enfin profiter de la vie, il a fallut que je tombe sur une planète froide ! Ah quel malheur !

N'importe qui aurait pu voir que Ramia mentait, mais pas quelqu'un comme Aeka. Elle était certes intelligente, mais elle souffrait de deux défauts qu'elle retenait de sa mère. La première est qu'elle avait trop de compassion pour les autres et ne voyait pas souvent leur vrai nature. La seconde, c'était qu'elle se mettait rapidement en colère lorsqu'on la provoquait ou lorsque quelqu'un avait fait quelque chose qui l'avait choqué. Par exemple, lorsqu'on profitait de sa bonté...Mais Ramia ne le savait pas ou ne semblait pas s'en faire...

-J'ai une idée ! Dit Aeka. Mon vaisseau contient une vrai forêt naturel avec une plage ! Je vous invite vous et votre frère à passer une nuit et une journée dans mon vaisseau ! On va bien s'amuser !

-Aeka...Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bon...Commença Sasami.

-Wow Merci ! Tu...euh...Vous être une personne merveilleuse. Je m'excuse de m'être comporté si méchamment...Mais vous savez...J'étais furieuse parce que mes vacances étaient gâchées et...

-N'en parlons plus ! Dit Aeka avec gentillesse. Alors, Rumiya, est-ce que tu es content de ma proposition ?

Elle regarda Rumiya avec un sourire se qui le mit mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas se qui lui arrivait, mais il était très gêné lorsqu'il regardait Aeka.

-Oui...Oui...Dit-il timidement.

-Oh il est trop mignon ! Répliqua Aeka.

Aeka se laissa emporté par sa gaieté et elle prit Rumiya dans ses bras bien qu'il était à l'autre bout de la table. Rumiya rougit comme une tomate alors que Ramia et Sasami étaient furieuse.

-Grande sœur, calme-toi. Dit Sasami.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es jamais rouge quand s'est moi qui te prend ? Hein ! Répond !

Plusieurs heures plus tard, ils étaient tous les quatre à bords du vaisseau de Aeka. Ramia et Rumiya avaient été émerveillé par l'intérieur de vaisseau. Alors qu'il semblait normal de l'extérieur, l'intérieur en revanche était très grand et possédait plusieurs salles en plus d'un paysage extérieur magnifique. Mais, surtout, ce qu'il les avaient le plus impressionné, c'était la très grande quantité de nourriture qu'il y avait dans le frigo. Ils mangeaient les mêmes repas depuis des années et ils étaient bien content de manger enfin quelque chose de nouveau.

Pendant ce temps, Aeka et Sasami se préparaient à dormir dans leur chambre. Chaque chambre étaient identique: il y avait un lit accroché au mur de gauche et un lit accroché au mur de droite. Les deux filles avaient mises leur pyjamas et Aeka coiffait Sasami. Cette dernière se risqua à dire son opinion sur ce qu'avait fait son ainée aujourd'hui.

-Je trouve que tu es trop gentil avec eux.

-Voyons Sasami, ils ont vécus des choses horribles ! Il faut faire preuves de compassion !

-D'accord, mais je ne fais pas confiance à Ramia. Son petit frère à l'air sympathique, mais elle en revanche me semble être l'incarnation de l'arrogance et de la méchanceté.

-Sasami, ça suffit ! Je ne veux t'entendre te plaindre ! Dit Aeka avec colère. Bonne nuit !

Les deux sœurs ne se dirent plus un mot du reste de la soirée alors que habituellement elles pouvaient parlé des heures avant de finalement s'endormir. De son lit, Sasami regardait sa sœur qui lui avait tourné le dos.

-Pauvre Aeka...Je ferais tout se que je peux faire pour qu'elle voit le vrai visage de cette garce de Ramia ! Je dois protéger ma grande sœur !

Le lendemain matin, Sasami essaya de tout faire pour que sa promesse fonctionne. Malheureusement, il semblait que tout se que faisait les deux invités étaient bien. Tout d'abord, ils avaient mangé pratiquement toute la nourriture et Aeka était contente qu'ils aient enfin des vrais repas. Ensuite, Ramia avait accidentellement piétinés les fleurs préférés de Aeka et cette dernière ne dit rien et conclu à une simple distraction. Finalement, Ramia avait empruntée le maillot de bain préféré de Aeka sans le lui dire et cela ne dérangeait pas Aeka qui était bien contente qu'une pauvre jeune orpheline s'amuse enfin.

-Le problème, s'est que maintenant je ne vais pas pouvoir nager dans l'eau. Dit Aeka qui regardait Ramia s'amuser dans l'eau avec envie. Au faite, je n'ai pas vu son frère de la journée, où est-il donc ?

-Je pense l'avoir vu se promener dans la foret tout à l'heure. Dit Sasami qui était derrière son ainée.

-Merci Sasami. Je vais aller voir s'il va bien.

La forêt du vaisseau comprenait plusieurs sortes de petits animaux sauvages et quelques oiseaux exotiques. Aujourd'hui, un nouvel oiseau de couleur mauve s'était ajouté aux oiseaux. Il semblait avoir un plaisir fou à voler et se balader d'arbre en arbre. Soudain, il s'arrêta dans son plaisir lorsqu'il entendit une voix familière.

-Rumiya ? Est-ce que tu es là ? Dit la voix.

L'oiseau regardait autour de lui et essaya de trouver un endroit où Aeka ne le verrait pas. Il se posa derrière un arbre et se transforma en humain. Heureusement pour lui, Aeka ne le vit pas et fut un peu surprise lorsqu'il sortit de derrière l'arbre.

-Ah tu es là ! Est-ce que tu t'amuses bien ?

-Euh...Oui...Oui...

-Tu ne t'amuses pas avec ta grande sœur, pourquoi ? Demanda Aeka.

-Ben...Euh...Je crois que Ramia est un peu trop vieille pour jouer avec moi...

-Ah ? Pourtant je ne vois pas de problème à jouer avec Sasami...Si tu veut, je peux jouer avec toi. Dit-elle avec un grande sourire.

-Vous être très gentille...Merci beaucoup !

Le jeune garçon n'avait pas jouer avec quelqu'un depuis longtemps et il était bien content d'avoir enfin un camarade jeu.

Entre temps, Sasami regardait toujours Ramia en train de nager dans l'eau et elle la détestait de plus en plus. Malheureusement, elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour que Aeka déteste elle aussi Ramia. Elle soupira. Tout à coup, alors que tout semblait perdu, Aeka et Rumiya étaient arrivés sur la plage et ils s'amusaient en se lançant un ballon de plage. C'était une scène anodine, mais ça ne l'était plus pour Sasami après avoir vu Ramia. Pour une raison inexplicable, elle était furieuse de voir une scène pourtant si joyeuse.

Après avoir vu le visage rouge de colère de son ainée, Rumiya, ayant un peu peur du comportement de Ramia, fit part à Aeka qu'il voulait faire autre chose. Ils partirent faire une autre activité. Lorsqu'ils furent hors de vue, Ramia nagea jusqu'à la plage avec un visage de colère. Lorsqu'elle arriva proche de Sasami, cette dernière décida de profiter de la situation.

-Vous m'avez l'air de ne pas aimer se que vous venez de voir.

-Euh...Non...Tenta de nier Ramia.

-Pourtant, moi je serais jalouse que mon jeune frère s'amuse autant avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Surtout s'il amuse beaucoup plus avec cette personne que moi...J'aurais l'impression d'être une mauvaise grande sœur...Pas vous ?

-TAIS-TOI !

Ramia était en furie. C'était un de ses moments où elle pouvait faire n'importe quoi sans réfléchir. Sasami jubilait et avait très hâte que Aeka voir son invité dans cet état.

Assit sur l'herbe, Aeka et Rumiya réfléchissaient à se qu'ils voulaient faire. Rumiya n'avait pas joué avec quelqu'un depuis si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'idée.

-Et si on jouait à la cachette ? Proposa Aeka.

-Hum...Cela pourrait...Gloup !

Ramia venait de prendre son petit frère par la taille. Il était maintenant debout devant elle, ses bras autour de lui et il commençait à voir peur.

-Comment ose-tu avoir du plaisir son moi ! Cria-elle. Tu es MON frère donc JE sais mieux se qui est bien pour toi !

-Que faites-vous ? Lâchez-le ! Vous lui faites mal, je suis sur ! Dit Aeka qui ne comprenait pas se qui se passait.

-Oh ferme-là pauvre conne !

-QUOI ? Dit Aeka plus furieuse que jamais.

Aeka commençait à en avoir marre de son invité. Sasami, qui venait d'assister à la scène, jubilait. Ramia avait dit les mots qui ne fallait surtout pas dire à Aeka.

-Ben oui tu es conne ! Et puis moche aussi ! J'aurais honte d'avoir ton visage !

S'en était trop pour Aeka. Elle saute sur Ramia qui lâcha du même coup son frère. Les deux jeunes adultes se chamaillaient maintenant comme deux enfants.

-Je crois que tu peut me rendre mon bikini ! Dit Aeka.

Elle arracha les deux morceaux de vêtements et sourit méchamment. Puis, elle se releva et s'en alla en ricanant. Ramia se releva à son tour et dit une pluie d'injure à Aeka.

-Hé ! Reviens ici te battre ! Peureuse ! Crétine ! Imbé...

Elle remarqua alors que Sasami et, surtout, son frère la regardaient. Elle cria et couva avec ses bras ses parties les plus intimes.

-Espèce de pervers ! Tu prend du plaisir à me regarder à poil !

-Pas du tout. Je ne suis pas du tout excité par la vue de ton corps. Se défendit Rumiya.

-Quoi ! Tu me trouve laide, c'est ça ? Je t'ordonne de me trouver attirante !

-Est-ce qu'elle dit toujours des choses aussi stupide ? Dit Sasami.

-Seulement lorsqu'elle est en colère. Répondit Rumiya.

Paf ! Ramia reçu une de ses valises en pleins au visage et la deuxième ne tarda pas à lui tomber dessus.

-Maintenant tu vas pouvoir t'habiller ! Cria Aeka.

-Bon. J'en ai marre !

Ramia usa de ses pouvoirs et elle ouvrit un portail qui menait à sa planète et elle y balança les valises.

-Je retourne chez moi ! Cria alors Ramia. Tu es la pire personne que j'ai vu de ma vie !

-Oh...Tu utilises de la magie...Moi aussi je peux faire des trucs...Dit méchamment Aeka.

Tout à coup, des dizaines de petits blocs en bois apparurerent autour de Ramia. Avant qu'elle put faire quoi que se soit, ils lui envoyèrent de l'énergie sur elle et Ramia fut électrocutée. Après quelques secondes, les blocs disparurent et Ramia était couchée sur le sol, totalement grillé.

-Et s'est bien fait pour toi ! Dit Aeka.

Les efforts que firent ensuite Ramia était intolérable car elle avait très mal. Elle avait rampé jusqu'au portail. Ensuite, lorsqu'elle se retrouva chez elle, elle fit des efforts exceptionnels pour pouvoir mettre sa robe et faire disparaître le portail. Après, elle marcha lentement une demi-heure pour enfin atteindre sa chambre. Elle s'écroula sur son lit et n'y bougea pas de la journée.

Le soir venu, Rumiya, un peu inquiet pour sa sœur, avait apporté un repas dans sa chambre.

-Coucou Ramia ! C'est moi avec du bon pain tout chaud et un bon potage de légumes !

-Hein ? Dit Ramia qui n'était pas totalement remit de ses blessures. C'est...c'est pour moi ? Oh...Rumiya...Tu es tellement gentille avec moi...Je...Je ne sais quoi dire...Viens près de moi...

Quelques larmes avait coulé des yeux de Ramia. Son visage respirait la sincérité. Confiant, Rumiya alla voir son ainée avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Il était maintenant à la hauteur de son lit, un plateau de repas dans les mains, et regarda sa sœur avec un sourire.

-Rumiya...Tu...TU VAS PAYER POUR SE QUE J'AI SUBIS !

Ramia se releva rapidement et tenta d'empoigner Rumiya, mais il avait reculé. Toutefois, il avait aussi échappé le repas et il avait glissé et tombé sur le sol à cause du potage. Ramia l'engendra et se place devant la porte. Elle le regardait avec un sourire sadique qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant.

-Ramia...Ne fait pas ça...Tu ne sait pas se que tu fais...Implora-t-il.

-Tu as toujours été inutile...Je vais me débarrasser de toi et...

Alors qu'elle avançait ses bras sur lui, Rumiya avait mis les siens devant lui et il se transforma aussitôt en oiseau. Ne s'attendant pas à cela, Ramia recula devant la surprise.

-Ah ! Tu vois se qu'un inutile peut faire ! Prend ça !

Rumiya donna plusieurs coups de bec sur la tête de Ramia. Ensuite, il s'envola par la fenêtre en poussant des cris de joie. Ramia alla alors à la fenêtre crier contre son frère.

-Espèce de lâche ! Comme ose-tu te servir de ton pouvoir de transformation contre moi ! Attends un peu...Mon frère peut se transformer en oiseau ?

Fin de l'épisode.

Note de l'auteur

Je ne pense pas que cela soit ma meilleur histoire. C'est aussi un peu différent de se que je voulais, mais c'est devenu cela sans que je le saches trop pourquoi.

De toute façon, je crois que l'histoire suivante va être la meilleure des trois. Pixy Misa et son alter-égo Misao Amano vont enfin être dans ma fanfiction. Hourra !


	5. L'arrivée de Pixy Misa 1

**Troisième Histoire: L'arrivée de Pixy Misa première partie**

Ramia n'avait pas vu son frère depuis la soirée d'hier et de toute la journée. Il se cachait vraisemblablement dans la foret et ne comptait pas en sortir. Elle l'avait cherchée du mieux qu'elle le pouvait dehors, mais elle n'avait trouvé aucune piste. Il ne lui restait qu'une seule option:attendre que Rumiya ait assez faim pour risquer de revenir à la maison.

Patiemment, dans la cuisine, Ramia attendait dans la pénombre son jeune frère. Il faisait sombre et on ne distinguait que les rayons de la lune et les yeux rouges de Ramia. Elle était assise sur une chaise et regardait la fenêtre qu'elle avait spécialement ouverte pour l'occasion. Un petit bol de riz avait été placé devant la dites fenêtre.

Les heures passèrent et Ramia s'impatientait de plus en plus. Elle voulait absolument que son jeune frère vient. Comme il était maintenant capable de se transformer en oiseau, cela lui donnait la possibilité de faire des plans très intéressants. C'était aussi la première fois qu'elle était réellement contente d'avoir son frère avec elle et qu'elle était fière de lui et d'être sa sœur. Bien sur, c'était à cause de son nouveau pouvoir, mais pour les gens comme Ramia s'était la même chose que l'amour réel.

Ramia commencèrent à tomber dans le sommeil et s'endormit tout doucement. Elle avait complètement fermée les yeux lorsqu'elle les ouvrit rapidement lorsque des battements d'ailes la tirèrent de son sommeil. En ouvrant les yeux, elle vit un oiseau mauve manger le riz avec son bec.

-Rumiya ?...Risque à-t-elle de dire.

L'oiseau arrêta soudainement de manger et regarda dans la direction où venait la voix. Il vit rapidement les yeux de Ramia et recula.

-Non...Non...Rumiya...Je...Je vais rester ici si tu préfère. Je veux te parler...

Son petit frère la regarda avec un air méfiant, mais il bougea pas.

-Rumiya, dit-moi, depuis quand tu peut te transformer en oiseau ?

-Depuis quelques semaines. Cela à commencé avec le début de ma puberté j'imagine.

-Oui. J'ai déjà entendu des cas comme le tiens...Mais comment as-tu su que tu pouvait...

-Je ne sais pas trop. Un jour, lorsque je me suis levé, j'avais envie de me transformer et je l'ai fait comme si je savais le faire depuis toujours.

-Ah bon...Dit Ramia un peu déçu de la réponse. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit ?

Les yeux de Rumiya devinrent gros. Il ne voulait pas dire à sa sœur la raison de ce secret. Il avait peur de sa réaction, mais Ramia risqua une réponse.

-Je sais pourquoi. Tu penses que je vais exploité ton pouvoir à mes propres fins et que tu devint mon esclave pendant que je profite de tout...N'est-ce pas ?

Rumiya fit oui de la tête et les yeux de Ramia lui semblait plus menaça que jamais.

-C'est faux ! Ce que j'ai prévu va nous profiter à tous les deux.

-Je le savais ! Cria Rumiya. Je le savais que s'est ce que tu voulais ! Tu vas me forcer à faire des choses horribles !

-Premièrement, ce ne sera pas des choses horribles. Deuxièmement, je te laisse le choix. Tu peut refuser de faire se que je vais te dire, mais je serais très en colère et je ne sais pas se que je pourrais faire...Quoique tu pourrait toujours te réfugier dans la foret et y vivre pour l'éternité.

Elle sourit méchamment et Rumiya sut que la seule chose à faire était d'écouter sa sœur.

-Je vais faire se que tu veut. Soupira-t-il.

-À la bonne heure ! Dit Ramia dans un éclat de joie. Ne t'en fait, mon plan pour augmenter notre portefeuille est simple...

-Portefeuille ? Tu veut que je vole les gens ?

-Mais bien sur ! Je t'envoie sur une planète, tu vole des sous et tu reviens. Rien de plus simple !

-Je...Je ne veux pas ruiner les gens !

-Franchement. Tu ne voles que quelques pièces par victime et tu les choisit toi-même. Tu n'auras qu'à prendre des gens riches et laisser les pauvres tranquille. C'est logique.

-Hum..Très bien...Mais qu'est-ce qui te dit que je n'en profiterais pas pour m'enfuir, hein ?

Comme réponse, Ramia se leva et se dirigea vers son frère. Lorsqu'il tenta de faire quelque chose, il était trop tard car sa grande sœur avait déjà réussit à l'attraper. Rumiya commença à avoir peur, mais il ne le fut lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il était sur l'une des joues de sa sœur. Elle le regardait avec un air affectueux qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

-Je vais te donner se que tu veut...De l'amour maternelle...C'est se que tu veut le plus...Je le sais...Tu verras...Je peux être très gentille quand je le veux...

Ramia commença à flatter les ailes de son frère et ensuite elle lui donna un baiser sur son bec.

-Tu es très doux et puis s'est amusant de voir tes deux taches rouges au même endroit...Dit doucement Ramia. Tu es donc d'accord sur notre arrangement ? Tu me donnes de l'argent et je te donnes de l'affection...Hum...Je vois que oui...Viens...Allant nous dormir...

-D'accord...Dit Rumiya résigné.

Le lendemain matin, après un rapide déjeuner, Ramia expliqua son plan à son jeune frère. Ils étaient dehors dans la grande clairière. Ramia était très motivé alors que Rumiya était clairement déprimé.

-C'est simple. Je t'envoie sur une planète, tu repère une proie facile, tu lui vole de l'argent et lorsque tu es en sécurité, tu reviendra ici.

-Mais grande sœur...Comment est-ce que tu pourrait laisser un portail ouvert sans que personne ne le voit ? Et si tu le fermes, comment est-ce que je vais revenir.

-Héhéhé...Tu es malin toi...Je vais te montrer ce que j'ai trouvé en fouillant le grenier.

Ramia se dirigea vers le château et elle y rentra. Après quelques minutes d'attente, Rumiya la revit sortir avec une boite poussiéreuse qu'elle déposa délicatement devant lui. Ensuite, elle l'ouvrit et en sortit une boule cristal.

-Regarde cette merveille Rumiya...Dit Ramia Avec cette boule je peux voir se que je veux quand je veux.

-Tiens, j'avais crus qu'on les avait tous détruits parce que les gens les utilisaient à mauvaise escient.

-Eh ben celui-là survécu et il va bien nous servir. Oh que oui...

Sur une planète lointaine, un jeune couple riche et amoureux faisait une sortie en amoureux. Ils se promenaient inconsciemment dans un petit chemin de campagne dans une foret dense et peu populeuse. Ils se tenaient main dans la main, se regardaient les yeux dans les yeux et ne remarquèrent point l'oiseau qui les surveillait.

-J'ai faim. Dit la femme.

-Hum...Moi aussi. Lui répondit l'homme. Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on aille manger quelque chose...Je vais voir se combien j'ai dans mon portefeuille.

C'était le moment qu'attendait Rumiya. Lorsque l'homme sortit quelques billets, il fonça à toute vitesse et prit les billets dans son bec avant de s'enfuir. Cela s'était produit rapidement et le couple n'avait eu le temps que de voir une masse volante passer devant eux et constater ensuite que leur argent avait disparus. Le voleur entendit leur cris de protestations, mais il était trop tard. Ils ne révérèrent jamais cet argent.

-Très bien fait Rumiya. C'est un joli premier coups ! Dit Ramia en comptant les billets. Bon Maintenant je vais te renvoyer encore une fois sur cette planète, mais quelques kilomètres plus loin.

-Encore ?

-Mais bien sur. Il n'est encore que doit travailler toute la journée pour devenir rapidement riche !

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, Rumiya passait la plupart de son temps à voler des sommes d'argents. Cela l'ennuyait et il regrettait d'avoir ce pouvoir. Il se sentait de plus en plus seul. Sa sœur le négligeait de plus en plus même si paradoxalement elle lui accordait plus d'attention. Elle ne pensait qu'à la richesse et leur sortit qu'ils faisait grâce à cet argent vilement gagné ne tournait que sur des trucs que Ramia aimait. Et elle se montrait de moins en moins gentille avec lui.

-Ramia...Dit Rumiya.

-Hum...?

Sur son lit, Ramia comptait sur une feuille la quantité d'argent qu'elle avait. Elle le faisait tous les soirs avant de ce coucher. Elle portait une belle robe de chambre rose qu'elle avait récemment acheté alors que Rumiya portait une chemise de nuit blanche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veut encore ? Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé ?

-Ramia...Tu ne fait plus attention à moi.

-Pas du tout ! Je...Je prépare un événement extraordinaire pour fêtez tes 13 ans !

-Mon anniversaire c'était hier.

Ramia regardait son frère avec des gros yeux. Elle fit des calculs dans sa tête et se rendit bien à l'évidence que son frère lui avait dit la vérité. Il commença à faire son petit visage remplit de tristesse. Elle détestait quand il faisait ça. Non seulement cela la mettait mal à l'aise, mais en plus c'était une technique qu'elle lui avait apprit pour amadouer les gens. Elle n'aimait pas que sa technique se retourne contre elle.

-Oh...Désolé petit frère...C'est que avec tous les évènements...J'ai...oubliée...Allant...Ne fait pas cette tête...Allez...Euh...Viens dormir avec moi si tu veut...

-En quoi cela va régler le problème ? Je suis assez grand pour dormir tout seul.

-Allons...Allons...Je suis sur que tu as encore envie de dormir. Le lit est beaucoup chaud lorsqu'on est plusieurs...

-Oh ! Je comprend ! Dit Rumiya qui commença alors à défaire sa chemise.

-JE NE TE PARLES PAS DE CE TYPE DE CHALEUR ! Cria Ramia.

-Ah bon ?

Le lendemain, Rumiya se promenait sur une planète qu'il n'avait jamais visité. Cette fois-ci, toutefois, il n'aillait pas commettre un vole. Il avait dit à sa sœur qu'il voulait une planète où il pouvait se promener autant qu'il le voudrait et Ramia avait dit oui pour qu'il arrête de ce plaindre que son anniversaire avait été nul.

Il volait depuis des heures dans un parc public et il aimait profiter de la sensation d'être libre comme l'air. Vers le milieu de la journée, il sentit un début de fatigue et se posa sur la branche d'un arbre pour se reposer. Il admirait le paysage quand son attention fut attiré par des pleurs. Il baissa la tête et vit une petite fille aux cheveux noirs pleurer sous l'arbre. Il regarda la jeune fille en pleure et commença à se sentir mal. Il ne fut pas le seul à l'avoir remarquer.

-Ma pauvre fille...Tu es perdu ? Dit un homme étrange.

La fille releva la tête et eut peur en voyant l'homme. Elle recula et la peur paralysa peu à peu son corps.

-Tu vas venir avec moi. Dit-il avec un sourire sadique.

Il prit la fille par le bras et il allait l'emmener chez lui lorsque Rumiya fonça sur lui et lui donna des coups de bec sur la tête. L'homme lâcha la jeune fille et se mit à essayer d'attraper les pattes de l'oiseau pour l'arrêter, mais il ne réussit pas. La scène attira des gens.

-Hé que se passe-t-il ici ? Dit une vieille dame.

-Cette oiseau est fou ! Il faut le tuer ! Dit un jeune homme

-Non attends...Je reconnais le type...Dit son copain. Il est recherché pour meurtre d'enfant !

Comprenons un peu se qui s'était passé ou plutôt se qu'il allait se produire, plusieurs personnes foncèrent sur le tueur pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Voyons qu'il n'avait plus besoin de le frapper, Rumiya s'envola. Au même moment, la fille s'enfuit et Rumiya décida de la suivre.

La fille se dirigea à l'extérieur du parc et marcha quelques minutes sur le trottoir avant d'arriver devant une maison qui était aussi la sienne. Elle y entra et alla dans la cuisine se préparer quelque chose à manger. Après avoir sortit une galette d'une armoire, elle alla vérifier les messages du répondeur.

-Misao chéri...Dit une voix féminine. Je ne pourrais pas non plus te voir aujourd'hui...J'ai beaucoup de travail...Bonne journée...

Le message avait remplis la dénommé Misao de tristesse. Depuis que son père avait quitté la maison, sa mère travaillait tout le temps et Misao ne la voyait jamais. Elle n'avait pas d'ami car elle était peu sociable. Elle était donc toujours seule. Misao baissa la tête tristement. Elle entendit alors des coups à la fenêtre de la cuisine. Elle alla voir et se qu'elle vit la remplit de bonheur. L'oiseau qui l'avait sauvée l'avait suivie et voulait l'a voir.

-Oh. Comme il est gentil.

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et l'oiseau s'envola dans la maison. Après avoir fait le tour des pièces du rez-de-chaussée, Rumita retourna vers Misao et se posa sur son épaule. Elle eut un peu peur, mais elle ne le fut plus lorsque elle vit que l'oiseau se colla sur sa joue.Cela la rendit de meilleur humeur et elle sourit.

-Vous être très gentil monsieur l'oiseau.

Plus tard, Rumiya était revenu sur sa planète et il était très content. Ramia le remarqua rapidement car il était rare que son frère soit si joyeux.

-Tu as eu du plaisir, Rumiya ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oh oui ! J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir sur cette planète ! Comme elle s'appelle au juste ?

-Hum...Voyons...Je vais regarder dans le livre...Ah ! J'ai trouvé ! C'est la Terre. Elle fait partit des quelques planètes qui ne font pas partir d'une organisation galactique et les terriens ignorent l'existence d'autres planètes habitables bien que certains explorateurs ont visité la Terre. Cette planète est vraiment inintéressante. Ils n'ont pas la même monnaie que nous...

-Cela ne me fait rien. J'aime bien me promener sur cette planète et j'aimerai y retourner durant mes temps libres.

-Ah bon ? Bah. Après tout s'est toi qui décide j'imagine.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Rumiya alla toujours les jours voir Misao. Celle-ci fut ravie d'avoir enfin un compagnon de jeu. Elle commença à se confier un peu à lui.

-Je suis bien contente que sois toujours là. Aucun des enfants que je connais ne me parles...Ils me trouvent bizarres...

Rumiya se sentit désoler pour elle et il lui donna un petit bec sur la joue. Cela fit rire Misao.

-C'est drôle petit oiseau. J'ai l'impression que tu comprends se que je dis.

-Misao...Pensa-t-il. Je me demande si je devrais...Non. C'est mieux comme ça...Il ne faut pas qu'elle saches... Il ne faut pas gâcher son bonheur...

Pourtant, entre-temps, quelqu'un dans l'espace va justement gâcher le bonheur de Misao et de plusieurs autres personnes. Un vaisseu remplit de pirate de l'espace étaient stationné devant la Terre. Le commandant de ce vaisseau était le plus cruel des pirates de l'espace que l'on puisses imaginer: Tarant Shank.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que nos ordinateur disent à propos de cette planète ? Demande le cruel pirate.

-Elle ne fait pas partir d'une confédération. Dit un de ses hommes. En faite, ils croient être la seule planète habitables dans tous l'univers.

-Oh ! Je vois...Je n'ai jamais connu une planète comme ça. Cela pourrait être amusant de faire un petit massacre.

-Mais dame Ryoko n'aime pas les massacres inutiles.

-Oui, mais elle n'ait pas là et s'est moi qui commande ! J'ai envie de sang et je vais l'avoir ! Héhéhé...HAHAHA !

À suivre...

Note de l'auteur

Misao est enfin dans l'histoire ! Youpi ! Oh et Tarant Shank ainsi que Ryoko Balta (à ne pas confondre avec l'autre Ryoko) sont dans Tenchi GXP.


	6. L'arrivée de Pixy Misa 2

**Troisième Histoire: L'arrivée de Pixy Misa deuxième partie**

Misao et son ami oiseau s'amusaient tranquillement à jouer dans le salon. Misao avait fait des boules de papiers et Rumiya s'amusait avec. Cela fit sourire la jeune fille. Leur jeu fut interrompu lorsque la porte de la maison s'ouvrit brutale.

-Misao ! Où es-tu ? Cria la mère de Misao.

-Maman ? Dit Misao qui était à la fois ravie de revoir sa mère et inquiète du ton de la voix qu'elle avait. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Viens ! Il faut partir vite !

Elle était rentré dans le salon et avait prit sa fille par le bras. Elle était tellement pressée qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué Rumiya.

-Mais...Maman...Je ne comprend pas...

-Il y a une invasion dans la ville ! Il faut s'enfuir au plus vite !

Misao ne comprit toujours pas se qui se passait. Sa mère l'entraina dans la voiture qui démarra rapidement. Rumiya regarda par la fenêtre la voiture partir à tout vitesse. Il remarqua aussi que plusieurs personnes faisaient la même. Ils semblaient vouloir fuir quelque chose.

-Mais que se passe-t-il donc ?

Rumiya sortit de la maison, regarda les gens s'enfuir et vola dans la direction opposée. Très vite, il vit se qui n'allait pas. Un groupe composé d'une dizaine de pirate de l'espace semait le chaos dans la ville. Ils tiraient partout, détruisaient tout sur leur passage, rentraient dans les maisons et surtout ils tuaient plusieurs personnes juste pour s'amuser. Rumiya devina rapidement qui était leur chef. C'était le plus destructeur de tous et il riait constamment.

-Que s'est bon toute cette violence ! Cria Tarant le chef des pirates.

-Mon dieu...J'espère que Misao s'en sortira. Pensa Rumiya.

Il continua à regarder les scènes de massacres avec un certain dégout. Après quelques minutes, il vit se qu'il craignait le plus arriver. Deux pirates étaient arrivés avec plusieurs otages dont Misao et sa mère.

-Regarde Tarant. Tu avait raison de nous laisser à l'autre bout de la ville. Dit un des pirate.

-On a plein de victimes pour toi ! Continua l'autre.

Les victimes en questions avaient très peur. Tarant les regarda avec un sourire sadique. Ses futurs victimes avaient été mises à genoux et Tarant tournait autour d'autres à la recherche de sa première proie. Une de ses victimes de détacha rapidement du lot. Elle s'était levée et avait foncée sur Tarant pour lui donner des coups de poings.

-Eimi ! Non ! Dit une autre fille qui était vraisemblablement une de ses camarades de classe.

-Méchant ! Tu as détruit mon école ! Tu as tué mon professeur ! Tu sait combien de règlement tu as enfreint ? Méchant !

-Oh ! J'ai très peur ! Dit Tarant en riant.

Il prit la fille par la taille et la regardait avec des yeux cruels.

-Hum...Je me sens gentil aujourd'hui...Tu as du crans...Mademoiselle... ?

-Eimi Date ! Je suis la représente de ma classe et je hais l'injustice !

-Tu pourrais faire une bonne pirate de l'espace..

-Non ! Je refuse ! Je ne veux rien faire quelque chose d'illégale.

-C'est ça ou je je tue.

La jeune fille se tue et Tarant la lança à un de ses coéquipiers.

-Mets là dans le vaisseau dans la cellule. Maintenant, voyons voir les autres.

Tarant sortit son pistolet de sa poche et tira sur un vieil homme qui s'effondra sur le sol.. Le reste du groupe eut alors plus peur que jamais. Le pirate de l'espace s'approcha alors de la mère de Misao et de Misao avec un sourire sadique.

-S'il vous plait, monsieur. Risqua la mère de Misao. Épargner ma fille comme vous l'avez fait avec l'autre. Épargnez Misao !

-Hum...Très bien. Je vais épargner votre fille. Je suis vraiment très gentil aujourd'hui. Vous ne savez pas à quel point vous avez de la chance.

Tarant mit son pistolet sur la tête de la femme et tira un coup. Misao vit avec horreur sa mère tomber sur le sol avec un sang qui coulait de sa tête. Elle secoua sa mère tout en pleurant.

-Maman ! Maman !

-Oh ! Comme s'est touchant ! Dit Tarant méchamment. Aie ! Qu'est-ce que...?

Rumiya avait foncé sur Tarant et l'avait attaqué par derrière. Il l'avait frappé sur la tête se qui fit lâcher l'arme de Tarant. Quand il se retourna, il vit un oiseau en colère que Misao reconnu comme étant son ami. L'oiseau avait prit le pistolet et s'était transformé en garçon se qui surprit tous les gens qui assistaient à la scène, particulièrement Misao qui fut si choquée qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien.

-Ah ! On a un petit magicien ici ! Dit Tarant. Je ne sais pas se que tu fout sur cette planète et je ne veux pas le savoir. Éliminez ce garnement !

-Pff. Dit Rumiya avec arrogance. Je vais tous vous battre avec ma magie !

Le jeune garçon utilisa ses pouvoirs pour faire enlevez les fusils de la main des pirates de l'espace. Mais il remarqua vite que s'était inutile. Alors qu'il visait certains pirates, les autres en profitaient pour ramasser leur fusil. Ils commencèrent à tirer sur Rumiya qui tenta à la fois de fuir et d'utiliser le fusil de Tarant. Bang ! Il reçu une balle sur un bras se qui le fit tomber sur le sol. Il avait très mal et il sentait qu'il ne pouvait plus utiliser correctement ses pouvoirs.

Tarant sourit et donna l'ordre de ne plus tirer sur le garçon. Il voulait régler le compte de Rumiya lui-même. Il alla le voir et lui donna un coup de pied au ventre. Rumiya lâcha l'arme que reprit Tarant. Il prit Rumiya par sa tresse se qui fit très mal au magicien.

-Tu voulait sauver la fille...Hein...Et bien tu as échoué...

Tarant tira au loin sur Misao qui s'effondra à coté de sa mère. Rumiya cria et commença à pleurer.

-Tu voit se qu'il arrive quand on se mets en travers de mon chemin. Et ce n'est que le début...

Tarant donna un coup de genoux sur le visage de Rumiya. Ensuite, il commença à le frapper sur le ventre. Cela fit très mal à Rumiya qui fermit les yeux, attendant sa mort...Mais il reprit espoir lorsqu'il entendit une voix familière.

-TOI TU VAS LACHER IMMÉDIATEMENT MON FRÈRE !

Rumiya rouvrir les yeux et vit avec plaisir sa grande sœur. Ramia regardait Tarant avec rage. Celui-ci regardait Ramia avec amusement.

-Oh ! Maintenant s'est la grande sœur qui s'en mêler. Allez viens m'affronter si tu l'oses. Je te promets que mes hommes ne feront rien.

-C'est tout se que j'attendais. Dit Ramia avec un sourire sadique.

Tout d'abord, elle lança un rayon sur les yeux de Tarant. Cela lui fit très mal et il lâcha se qu'il avait dans ses deux mains afin de sa cacher les yeux. Maintenant, la lumière du jour lui brulait les yeux et il ne voyait plus rien. Ensuite, Ramia fonça sur lui et lui donna plusieurs coups de poings partout sur le corps. Ensuite, elle le prit par la gorge et regarda les autres pirates de l'espace qui était ébahi par se qu'elle avait fait.

-Si vous voulez que je ne le tue pas, donnez-moi vos armes.

Les pirates lui jetèrent rapidement tous les armes qu'ils avaient en leur possession. Les pieds de Ramia étaient entourés d'armes. Quand elle fut sur qu'ils lui avaient tous donné, elle leur lança Tarant qui était dans un profond coma du au coup qu'il avait reçu.

-Partez immédiatement. Je ne veux plus vous voir ! Et vous aussi ! Dit-elle au victime. Je veux être seul !

Tout le monde exécuta ses ordres rapidement. Les pirates ne voulaient pas être massacré à leur tour et les terriens étaient content de s'en sortir vivant. Bientôt, il ne restait que Ramia, Rumiya et quelques cadavres. Ramia aida son frère à se relever.

-Heureusement que j'ai regardé dans ma boule, hein ? Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Rumiya ne l'écoutait pas. Il se dirigeait vers Misao. Il avait de la difficulté à marcher et du sang coulait sur lui. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin devant son amie, il prit rapidement sa main et remarqua qu'elle respirait encore.

-Elle..Elle vit !

-Qui ça ? Demande Ramia. Rumiya, qui est cette fille ?

-C'est mon amie...Il faut la sauver ! Emmenons-là chez nous !

-Non. On rentra que tous les deux.

-C'EST MON AMIE ET JE NE LA LAISSEREZ PAS DANS CETTE ÉTAT !

Ramia n'avait jamais vu son frère aussi déterminé. Elle entendit des sirènes venant de véhicules de l'armée japonaise. Elle ne savait pas se que c'était, mais cela voulait dire que des gens allaient venir et elle ne voulait pas avoir affaire à eux.

-D'accord d'accord. On va l'emmener avec nous. Tu as gagné.

Ramia ouvrit un portail et pris ensuite Misao dans ses bras. Rumiya était à ses cotés et il sourit. Misao était encore à demi-consciente et elle mit tout ses efforts à regarder Rumiya.

-A...Ami...Pensa-t-elle avant de sombrer dans l'inconscient.

Pendant ce temps, dans le vaisseau des pirates, un membre rebelle du groupe de Tarant avait appelé en secret sa grande rivale Ryoko Balta. Cette dernière était plus au placé que Tarant et elle détestait la violence gratuite. Le pirate rebelle aussi et il voulait se débarrasser de Tarant une fois pour toute. Il avait fait semblant de partir au combat et il était immédiatement revenu contacter Ryoko pour lui expliquer la situation et montrer des images de destructions qu'il captait avec le satellite du vaisseau.

-C'est profondément dégoutant ! Dit Ryoko.

-C'est pour cette raison que je voulais vous prévenir. Dit le pirate.

-Heureusement que tu m'as prévenue ! Sans toi, je ne l'aurais jamais su ! Je te promets qu'ils seront sévèrement punit !

-Je l'espère ! Je suis totalement dégouté moi aussi 1

-Je le sais bien mon petit Amagasaki. Toi au moins tu es gentil.

Le dénommé Amagasaki rougit. Il aimait bien quand Ryoko lui disait ça. Il entendit alors des bruits de pas venant du couloir. Il ferma l'écran de l'ordinateur jusqu'à temps pour qu'on ne saches pas qu'il avait appelé quelqu'un. La personne qu'il avait entendu rentra dans la pièce.

-Ah ! Tu es déjà là Amagasaki.

-Oui...Oui...Je me sentais fatigué...Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fait ici ?

-Oh je viens d'emmener une...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase car les autres membres du groupe étaient revenus. Ils tenaient Tarant dans leur bras.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demande le pirate qui avait emmené Eimi dans sa cellule.

-Il a été terriblement blessé par une magicienne ! Répondit un des pirates

-Une magicienne sur Terre ? Dit Amagasaki. Comment se fait-il que...

-Peut importe ! L'important est de retourne à la base ! Dit le pirate.

-Oui. Très bonne idée. Pensa Amagasaki avec méchanceté.

Pendant ce temps, sur leur planète, Ramia guérissait les blessures de son frère. Ce dernier lui disait en même temps toute son histoire avec Misao et se qu'il avait vu lors de l'attaque des pirates. Plus il parlait, plus Ramia était de moins en moins doux avec lui. La première fois qu'elle avait mis du produit sur la blessure de Rumiya, elle l'avait fait délicatement, mais maintenant elle le mettait de manière brutal.

-Aie ! Ça fait mal !

-Arrête de te plaindre ! Tu n'avais qu'à t'enfuir lorsque les pirates sont arriver !

-Euh...Grande sœur...J'ai l'impression...que...que...tu es jalouse...

-QUOI ! JAMAIS DE LA VIE !

-D'accord...D'accord...Dit Rumiya qui ne crut pas sa sœur. Au fait, où est Misao ?

-Je l'ai mise sur un lit dans une de ses salles remplit de vieilleries qu'on ne visite jamais. Je te préviens que lorsqu'elle sera guérir, elle retourne chez elle.

-Ramia est vraiment égoïste. Pensa tristement Rumiya. Elle n'aime pas Misao parce qu'elle ne supporte pas l'idée qu'elle est une mauvaise sœur et que des gens s'occupent mieux de moi. Pour elle, je suis son objet personnel et personne n'a le droit de m'approcher...Pourtant, malgré cela, je reste avec elle. Parce que...Parce que s'est la seule famille qui me reste. Je suis un idiot.

Sauf qu'un événement que n'avait pas prévue Ramia allait se produit. Dans la chambre, Misao s'était réveillée beaucoup plus rapidement que prévue. Ramia n'avait pas pensée que le corps d'un terrien était différent d'un corps de juraihelmiens. Des choses bizarres se produisaient dans le corps de Misao qui avait plus d'énergie que j'aimais auparavant.

-Mais...Où suis-je ? Est-ce que je suis chez ce garçon ? Qu'arrive-t-il à mon corps ?

Misao avait tellement d'énergie qu'elle se mit à sauter dans tous les sens. Elle atterrit sur une boite et un étrange éventail. Sa main glissa dessus et le contact avec cette élément magique provoqua quelque chose d'étrange à l'intérieur de la petite fille.

Au même moment, Ramia et Rumiya se dirigeaient vers la salle pour voir Misao. Du couloirs, ils virent une lumière sortir de la salle et ensuite une fille au cheveux blonds sortit à son tour de la salle.

-Salut tout le monde ! Ici la fille magique Pixy Misa !

Ramia et Rumiya étaient bouche-bée. Ils n'avaient jamais vu cette fille avant et ils voudraient bien savoir se qu'elle faisait là. Rumiya entre à toute vitesse dans la pièce et vit que Misao n'était plus là.

-Ramia ! Misao n'est plus là !

-C'est normal ! Je suis ici ! Répondit Pixy Misa.

-Mais qui est-tu donc ? S'écria Ramia. Que faites-tu dans mon château ?

-Je suis les désirs les plus refoulés de Misao !

-Quoi ? Dirent en même temps le frère et la sœur.

-Je ne sais pas trop se qui s'est passé, mais votre magie à fait en sorte que je suis là à la place de Misao !

-Si j'ai bien compris..Dit Ramia. Tu es un peu se que Misao a toujours voulu être...

-Oui. Je suis l'incarnation de ses désirs refoulés. Avant, j'étais à l'intérieur de Misao, maintenant c'est moi qui suis à l'extérieur et elle à l'intérieur.

-C'est malin. Dit Ramia. Maintenant on ne pourras plus t'envoyer chez toi tant que tu es dans cette état.

Pixy Misa fut bien contente de cette nouvelle. Elle avait envie de rester avec son nouvelle ami Rumiya et d'explorer l'espace avec ses nouveaux pouvoirs.

Youpi ! Cria-t-elle.

Elle agrippa alors Rumiya et lui fit un gros câlin pleine d'affection. Cela rendit Rumiya rouge comme une tomate et il fut encore plus rouge lorsqu'il vit le regard de Ramia. Elle fut plus furieuse que jamais et sépara rapidement les deux adolescents.

-TOI ! TU NE FAIT PLUS JAMAIS ÇA ! NE TOUCHE PLUS MON FRÈRE PERVERSE !

-Perverse ? Dit Pixy Misa.

-Regarde comme tu es habillé ! Est-ce qu'une jeune fille de ton âge s'habille comme ça ?

-Je m'habille comme je le veux. Prend ça !

Pixy Misa usa de son éventail magique pour attaquer Ramia. Celle-ci contourna l'attaque et attaqua à son tour. Elles commencèrent une bataille qui alla durer toute la journée.

-Bon moi je vais me coucher. Dit Rumiya exaspéré.

Fin de l'épisode

Note de l'auteur.

Maintenant que Pixy Misa est arrivé, l'histoire démarre vraiment. La prochaine histoire sera un one-shot qui raconte une journée dans la nouvelle vie de Ramia et Rumiya avec Pixy Misa comme nouvel partenaire. Pour ceux qui se demande pourquoi Ramia traite Pixy Misa, c'est parce que son costume n'est pas très...euh..approprié pour son âge (ceux qui ont vu Pretty Sammy seront de quoi je parle ).

Ensuite, il y aura une histoire un peu plus longue avec nos trois 'héros' et la suite de l'histoire avec les pirates de l'espace.

Les nouveaux personnages apparu dans ce chapitre sont Amagasaki, le meilleur ami de Tenchi dans l'ova et Tenchi In Tokyo ainsi que Eimi Date, un personnage apparu dans la version télé Pretty Sammy et je crois que je suis le seul qui soit fan de ce personnage. On les retrouvera par la suite soyez-en sur.


	7. Une journée dans la vie du trio

**Quatrième Histoire: Une journée dans la vie du trio**

Rumiya dormait paisiblement dans sa chambre lorsque les rayons du soleil traversèrent les rideaux de la chambre et éclairèrent toute la pièce. C'était toujours à ce moment que Rumiya se réveillait. Il bâilla, s'étira les bras et finalement il se frotta les yeux.

-Je me demande comment va être cette journée. Se dit-il.

-La ferme ! J'essaie de dormir ! Lui dit une voix.

-Moi aussi ! Dit une autre voix.

Rumiya resta surprit en entendant ses voix, puis il se rappela que Pixy Misa et Ramia avaient aussi dormis dans son lit. Hier soir, Pixy Misa ne voulait pas quitter son nouvel ami et à peine une minute après qu'il s'était couché, il avait remarqué que Pixy Misa était à coté de lui. Il avait crié et bien sûr Ramia était venue voir se qui s'était passée et lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, se qu'elle voyait la rendit furieuse.

-Va t-en tout de suite ! Cria Ramia à Pixy Misa. Arrête de profiter de mon frère !

-Comment tu peux être sur que ce n'est pas lui qui profite de moi ? Dit Pixy Misa avec une voix maligne.

-Parce que je sais que mon frère est trop faible pour faire ça ! Dit Ramia encore plus énervée après avoir entendue la réponse de Pixy Misa.

Rumiya ne sut pas trop si se qu'avait dit sa sœur était une insulte ou un compliment et ne voulut pas le savoir. Il décida de régler le problème lui-même. Il mit ses bras sur les épaules de Misa et la retourne pour qu'il puisse se faire face. Misa fut très étonnée de voir le visage sévère de Rumiya. Ramia aussi. Elle n'avait jamais vu son frère aussi énervé et décida de ne plus intervenue et de regarder se qui allait se passer.

-Écoute-moi bien. Tu commences à m'énerver sérieusement.

-Mais...Mais...C'est moi...Misao...Ton amie...

-Non ! Tu n'es pas Misao ! Misao ne s'habille pas comme toi ! Elle n'agit pas comme toi ! En ce moment, elle serait triste d'avoir perdue sa mère alors que toi tu as l'air de t'en ficher ! Tu...

Il vit alors que des larmes sortaient des yeux de Pixy Misa. Il sut alors qu'il avait été trop loin en mentionnant sa mère.

-Tu…Tu es méchant...Tu ne te rends pas compte que je suis Misao ? Je suis tout se qu'elle a toujours voulue être : une fille pleine d'énergie toujours joyeuse. Je ne sais rien faire d'autres ! Je ne sais pas comment agir ! Je ne vis que depuis quelques heures ! Et puis...Et puis...Une des raisons pourquoi j'agis comme ça s'est parce que je veux oublier se qui s'est passé...

Ses paroles avaient profondément touché Rumiya qui se sentit désolé pour elle. Il essaya de la rendre joyeuse.

-Je comprends...Moi aussi j'ai perdu mes parents jeunes...Je n'ai même pas connu ma mère...

Pixy Misa regardait Rumiya droit dans les yeux et vit qu'il ne mentait pas. Rumiya continua de parler sans se soucier de se qu'elle faisait.

-Je comprends aussi que tout est nouveau pour toi et que tu ne sais pas quoi faire...Mais il faut aussi que tu comprennes à te contrôler et à ne pas prendre les autres pour des jouets...

-Oui...Je comprends. Dit-elle tristement. Je...Je vais te laisser dormir seul si tu le veux...

-Ah ! Enfin tu deviens raisonnable ! Dit Ramia. Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre.

-Mais aujourd'hui j'ai envie de dormir avec toi ! Dit-elle joyeusement.

-Quoi ? Dit simultanément Ramia et Rumiya.

-S'il te plait...Juste pour la première journée...Supplia Misa.

-C'est marrant. Ça me rappelle quelque chose. Dit Ramia de manière sarcastique.

-Et ben...Euh...Pour la première journée j'imagine qu'il n'y a pas de problème...Dit Rumiya.

Misa était très contente de la réponse de Rumiya. Sa grande sœur pas du tout et Ramia s'imposa elle aussi dans le lite en disant qu'elle surveillerait tout se que faisait la jeune blonde. Rumiya avait donc dormit avec les deux filles et ce n'était pas aussi agréable que plusieurs personnes pourraient l'imaginer. Le lit ne comptait que deux places et Rumiya avait du faire attention de ne pas toucher aucune d'elle. Il aurait pu se transformer en oiseau, mais il dormait mal sous cette forme.

Ce matin, Rumiya était donc un peu fatigué alors que les deux filles étaient en pleine forme. Il marchait dans le couloir comme un zombie alors que Misa sautait partout autour de lui.

-Quelle belle journée ! Que va-t-on faire aujourd'hui ?

-Pour l'instant j'ai envie de prendre une douche. Tu ne pourrais pas faire autre chose entre temps ?

-Pas de problème ! Répondit Misa.

Pendant que Rumiya alla relaxer dans la salle de bain, la jeune blonde se promena dans sa nouvelle maison et arriva dans la cuisine au détour d'un couloir. Ramia était en train de manger son déjeuner. Lorsqu'elles se virent, aucune des deux filles n'étaient ravie, mais elles firent rien pour provoquer l'autre. Misa prit une assiette et se versa des céréales. Elle s'assit en face de Ramia et mangea. Après quelques minutes, Ramia brisa le silence.

-Euh...Dit moi Misa...Cela n'a pas l'air de te déranger que Rumiya soit en faite un garçon et non un oiseau...

-Oh. C'est simple...Misao aimait bien son ami l'oiseau, mais se qu'elle voulait par-dessus tout s'était un ami humain...Alors je suis donc plus heureuse que Ru soit un garçon...

-Ru ? Dit Ramia en levant les sourcils.

-Ben quoi ? C'est un petit nom affectueux.

Rumiya était alors rentré dans la cuisine. Il était bien content de voir que les deux filles ne s'entretuaient pas. Il se fit lui aussi un bol de céréale et il s'assit entre Pixy Misa et Ramia.

-Oh. Au fait, Rumiya, il faudra que tu travailles un peu aujourd'hui. On commence à manquer d'argent.

-Ah ? Tu travail Ru ? Demanda gentiment Misa. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Euh...Eh Ben….Dit Rumiya qui n'avait pas envie que son amie découvre la vérité.

-Il vole de l'argent sur d'autres planètes. Dit Ramia avec aucune timidité.

-Hein ? Dit la blonde avec étonnement, la bouche grande ouverte.

Rumiya eut alors peur de la réaction de Misa. Peut-être qu'elle se mettrait à le détester et ne voudrait plus être son ami. Il s'attendait pas du tout à se qu'aillait faire la jeune fille.

-Wow ! Ça me semble amusant ! Je veux le faire moi aussi !

Rumiya regarda Misa avec des gros yeux pendant que Ramia ne semblait pas s'en faire et continua de manger. Après le déjeuner, le groupa alla dehors et Ramia envoya Rumiya sur une autre planète. Pendant que Rumiya commettait son premier vol de la journée, Pixy Misa essaya de convaincre Ramia de la laisser aller avec lui.

-Je peux aider Rumiya ! Nous amasserons plus d'argent avec mes pouvoirs !

-Tes pouvoirs ? Tout se que tu as s'est cette éventail ridicule !

-Mais regarder se qu'il peut faire !

Pixy Misa ramassa une roche. Elle agita son éventail et la roche prit soudainement vie. Il avait un visage, des bras et des jambes. Il sautait partout et Ramia le regardait avec étonnement. C'était la chose la plus bizarre qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Ensuite, Pixy Misa agita encore une fois son éventail au-dessus de la roche qui reprit sa forme initiale.

-Et ce n'est pas tout ! Dit Pixy Misa.

Elle utilisa son éventail pour faire sortir des rayons jaunes qui endommagèrent des arbres. Rami fut tellement impressionné qu'elle claqua des mains et ensuite elle frotta affectueusement les cheveux de Misa.

-Tu n'ais pas mal finalement….Dit gentiment Ramia. C'est d'accord, toi et Rumiya allez travailler ensemble.

-Vraiment ! Oh, Ramia ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais si gentille ! Je m'excuse de t'avoir insultée et d'avoir utilisé ton lit comme toilette !

-Hein ?

-Euh….Oh ! Regardez ! Dans la boule de Crystal Rumiya est dans un endroit isolé avec un portefeuille dans ses pattes !

-Ah oui. Il faut que je le fasse revenir.

Ramia se concentra très fort et créa un portail qui fit revenir son jeune frère.

-Grande sœur, je crois que j'ai volé assez d'argent pour plusieurs jours.

-Surement…Mais tu vas quand même refaire un autre coup. Cette fois-ci on va voler une banque !

-Quoi ?

-Oui, notre chère petite Pixy Misa a des pouvoirs extraordinaires qui vont nous rendre encore plus riche.

-Mais…On va attirer l'attention de la police galactique ! Et puis les gens vont facilement reconnaitre Misa !

-Nous ne risquons rien. Personne ne vient sur notre planète et si jamais toi et moi on va quelques part, Misa n'aura qu'à ne pas venir.

-Je ne veux pas voler une banque ! Il y a tous les économies de pleins de gens !

-Je ! Je ! Je !…C'est toujours la même chose avec toi ! Dit Ramia avec mépris. Tu ne penses qu'à toi-même !

-Ton attitude égoïste me déplait Ru ! Tu me déçois beaucoup !

L'oiseau soupira. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix et quelques minutes plus tard il se retrouva sur l'épaule de Misa dans une grande banque. Lui qui était habitué à des endroits tranquilles, le bruit de la grande ville lui déplus horriblement.

Misa s'était placée dans une des fils pour aller à la caisse et elle riait en pensant à se qu'elle allait faire. Lorsque se fut son tour de passer à la caisse, la caissière la regarda avec des yeux mauvais.

-Euh…Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Je voudrais voler votre banque. Dit le plus naturellement du monde la petite fille.

-Toi ? Tu veux…Hahahaha ! Eh tout le monde ! Cette petite fille croit pouvoir voler la banque l'a plus protégé de la ville.

Tout le monde se mit à rit et certains pointaient même Misa du doigt.

-Je ne comprends pas. Personne ne semble avoir peur de moi…

-Tu veux que je te dise pourquoi ? Dit Rumiya de manière sarcastique.

-Bon fillette, on a assez rit. Dit la caissière. Maintenant va jouer ailleurs, on travaille sérieusement ici.

Furieuse, Pixy Misa utilisa son éventail magique pour donner vit au stylo de la caissière qui se mit à l'attaquer.

-Au secours ! Mon style veut me tuer !

Ses cris attirèrent l'attention des gardiens de sécurités. C'était des gardiens d'élites prêts à affronter toutes les situations, mais ils n'étaient pas prêts pour affronter une fille magique totalement folle. Misa avait donnée vit à tous les objets qu'elle avait trouvé et c'était maintenant le chaos dans la banque. Misa se mit à rire.

-Euh…Misa…N'oublie pas pourquoi on est là. Dit Rumiya.

-Oh ! C'est vrai Ru !

Elle sortit un sac de sa poche et elle alla à l'entrepôt de la banque le remplir de tout l'argent qu'elle trouva. Rumiya l'aidait en allant prendre l'argent qui était placé plus haut. Après quelques minutes, les deux jeunes voleurs entendirent un bruit de sirène.

-Oh ho ! La police !

-Bah…Je suis prêt à les affronter ! Dit Misa sur un air de défi.

Soudain, ils virent un portail apparaitre devant eux.

-Je crois que ma sœur n'est pas d'accord avec toi.

-Dommage…Dit tristement Misa.

Durant le reste de la journée, Ramia compta les billets de banque. C'était la plus belle journée de sa vie. Rumiya l'a regardait l'air triste.

-Ramia…Est-ce qu'on a vraiment besoin de tous ses argents ? On peut vivre par nous-mêmes. Je veux dire, nous avons notre propre jardin de plantes, nous avons…

-Tu ne comprends pas ! L'argent représente le pouvoir et j'aime le pouvoir ! Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps ! Je me sens tellement puissante lorsque je tiens ses billets dans ma main ! Les gens de Jurailhelm seraient verts de jalousie en me voyant avec tout ça !

Elle se mit à rire. Rumiya on eu assez et quitta la pièce. Lorsqu'il mit le pied dans le couloir qui le menait à sa chambre, Misa sauta derrière lui.

-Coucou Ru ! C'est moi ! Dit joyeusement Pixy Misa.

Rumiya sourit et toute sa tristesse s'envola. Il n'était pas fier de se qu'il faisait, mais au moins il savait que quelqu'un l'aimait et l'appréciait pour se qu'il était. Pixy Misa n'était pas vraiment la Misao qu'il avait connu et apprécié, mais toutes les deux débordait d'affection pour lui et c'était tout se qu'il comptait.

Fin de l'épisode

Note de l'épisode.

Un autre épisode de terminé ! Youpi ! Le prochain épisode sera plus long, contiendra plusieurs personnages nouveaux et anciens et clôturera se que j'appelle le premier cycle des aventures de Pixy Misa, Rumiya et Ramia.


	8. PPP: Polices, Pirates et Profiteur 1

**Cinquième Histoire: PPP: Polices, Pirates et Profiteurs première partie**

Sur leur planète, Pixy Misa et Rumiya s'amusaient à la cachette et ils aimaient bien y jouer. Ils avaient rendu le jeu plus amusant: Rumiya se transformait régulièrement en oiseau et Pixy Misa utilisait ses pouvoirs. Une partie n'était jamais pareil avec eux. Ils rigolaient constamment, mais pas autant que la personne qui les regardait jouer.

-Comme ils sont attendrissant. On voit dans leur yeux qu'ils ont du plaisir. Dit-elle.

-Ouais ! Ils ont auront plus que toi tu n'en auras dans toute ta vie ! Répondit quelqu'un à coté d'elle.

La première voix frappa la seconde qui tomba sur le sol et continua à regarder les deux jeunes adolescents jouer. Le plus étrange, s'est qu'elle n'était pas sur la planète. Elle était devant des centaines d'écrans de télévision et qui lui retranscrivait se qui se passait partout dans la galaxie.

-J'ai de la chance d'être tombée sur eux. Ils m'amusent ses trois là...

Au même moment, dans le bureau du capitaine de premier grade Airi, cette dernière lisait les rapports qu'on lui avait apporté. Elle les lisait soigneusement et à coté d'elle se tenait sa secrétaire qui prenait note de ces décisions.

-Incroyable ! Si j'en crois ce rapport, des pirates auraient attaqués la terre !

-La quoi ? Demanda la secrétaire.

-Une des quelques planètes dont les habitants sont encore trop primitifs pour connaître l'existence d'autres planètes habitables...Cela m'étonne un peu...Depuis que Ryoko Balta est devenue le bras droit de Da Ruma, les massacres inutiles avaient été arrêté...Quoi qu'il en soit, Seina est sur l'affaire et on va tirer cette histoire au clair.

-Seina ?...Mais il est malchanceux !

-Oui, mais on s'est aperçu que ce type est tellement malchanceux que tout le monde autour de lui est malchanceux. Je ne sais pas trop comment cela fonctionne, mais cela fait en sorte qu'il réussit toujours ses missions à la perfection.

-Ah bon...J'imagine que vous savez se que vous faites...

-Voyons voir ce dossier...Ah oui...L'étrange fille qui vole des banques. Le plus étrange s'est qu'elle disparaît et apparaît quand elle veut...Et puis elle est avec un oiseau qui ressemble au signalement du mystérieux oiseau cambrioleur et certains témoins disent qu'il parle...Tiens une note...Appelez immédiatement l'inspecteur Seiryo Tennan...

-Tennan...Ce n'est pas un des seuls jurailhemiens qui n'était pas sur la planète lorsque le météorite à...

-Oui. Quel tragédie...99 % de la population morte...Enfin, je vais voir se qu'il veut me dire...

Airi prit son téléphone de policière galactique et composa le numéro de téléphone de Seiryo. Ce dernier répondit immédiatement et il fut bien content lorsqu'il fut qui et pourquoi on l'appelait.

-Oui, je crois avoir une piste pour ce dossier...Les méthodes de cette petite fille me font penser aux petites filles magiques qu'on utilisait il y a très longtemps sur ma planète.

-Petite fille magique ?

-Oui. C'est de la vieille magie qu'on utilisait plus...Je ne sais même pas comment cela marche !

-Est-ce que...Dit Airi doucement qui essayait de trouver des mots qui ne risquent pas d'affecter Seiryo. Parmis les...survivants...Vous pensez que...

-Je ne vois qu'une personne. Une personne méchante et stupide qui n'aurait aucune scrupule à exploiter de pauvres enfants sans défenses...Ma propre cousine Ramia qui a été bannie de Jurailhelm tellement elle était ignoble...Et je sais sur quelle planète elle a été exilé...

-Vraiment ? Dit Airi folle de joie.

-Enfin, il y a trois planètes qui sont des possibilités et peut-être qu'elle a déménagé...Mais je suis sur à 100% que s'est elle et que je vais la coincer.

-D'accord. Je vous donne un vaisseau de 20 hommes et si vous réussissez, vous aurez droit à une belle promotion.

-Merci. C'est tout se que je voulais entendre. Dit Seiryo. L'humanité va enfin être débarrassé de ma cruelle cousine !

Pendant ce temps, la troupe de Tarant était de retour au quartier général des pirates de l'espace sous les ordres de Da Ruma. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, Tarant s'était remis de ses blessures et pensait passer une petite journée tranquille à relaxer dans ses appartements privées. Malheureusement pour lui, lui et ses hommes furent immédiatement arrêter et conduit dans la grande salle qui avait été transformé en tribunal pour l'occasion.

Tarant et ses hommes avaient menottés et ils bougeaient difficilement. Devant eux, il y avait une grande table et trois personnes derrière . À gauche, il y avait Da Ruma, au centre Ryoko...et à droite Amagasaki.

-Espèce de traite ! Cria Tarant. Je vais te tuer !

-Silence ! Tarant ! Toi et tes hommes vous avez massacrés des innocents pour le plaisir ! Vous avez détruits une ville pour votre propre amusant ! C'est impardonnable.

-Hé ! Vous avez oubliés qu'on a kidnappé une petite fille pour rire ! Dit un pirate.

-Ta gueule ! Dit Tarant.

-Quoi ? Vous avez aussi kidnappé une pauvre petite fille innocente ! S'écria Ryoko.

-Ah...Ça je ne le savais pas. Dit Amagasaki.

Ryoko ordonna à deux pirates d'aller chercher la fille. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient revenus avec Eimi Date. Chaque un tenait un bras et c'était très dur de la retenir car elle bougeait constamment. Dès qu'elle le vit, Ryoko eut pitié d'elle.

-Alors...Euh...Mademoiselle...Dit Ryoko

-Date ! Eimi Date ! Dit fièrement la petite fille.

-Est-ce que vous pouvez nous dire se qui s'est passé sur Terre ? Dit gentil Ryoko.

-Ah ! Comme s'il vous le savez pas ! Vous avez détruits mon école et tué des gens !

-Oh non. Vous vous trompez...Nous voulons juger ceux qui ont commis ses crimes.

-Ah ? Très bien ! Je suis contente de voir des policiers !

-On est pas des policiers ! On des pirates ! Dit Amagasaki sans trop réfléchir.

-Quoi ? Lâchez-moi ! Je vais tous vous tuez pour se que vous avez fait ! Je...Je vais utiliser mes dents !

Eimi était devenu incontrôlable. Ryoko ordonna alors d'enfermer Eimi dans ses appartements et attendent qu'elle se calme. Ensuite, le procès reprit.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on nous juge ? Cria Tarant. On est des pirates ! On fait se que l'on veut ! Da Ruma, ouvrez les yeux ! Cette femme est en train de détruire la profession !

-Pas du tout. C'est tout le contraire ! Dit Da Ruma. Depuis qu'on a arrêter de faire des massacres, nous sommes le groupe de pirate de l'espace la plus populaire ! Un sondage montre que les gens préfères être attaqués par nous que par d'autres pirates ! Et en plus nous recrutons de plus en plus de jeunes impressionnés par nos méthodes ! C'est vraiment chouette.

-Mais...Protesta Tarant.

-Ça suffit ! Dit Ryoko. Au regard des preuves contre vous, je vous condamne toi et tes hommes à être fusillé sur le champ. Sauf bien sur le sympathique Amagasaki.

Ce dernier fut touché par ses mots et il rougit. Tout le monde dans la salle qui l'avait remarqué (c'est à dire tout le monde sauf Ryoko) trouva cela très rigolo. Tarant et ses hommes fut mis contre un mur et face à eux des pirates étaient prêt avec leur fusil. Quand Ryoko en ordonna l'ordre, ils tirent sur les coupables qui moururent tous sur le champ. Ryoko regarda les cadavres avec la satisfaction de s'être débarrassé de son plus grand rival et elle était bien contente.

-Dit, ce n'est pas ironique de tuer des gens parce qu'ils ont tué des gens ? Dit Amagasaki.

-Non. Dit Da Ruma et Ryoko en même temps.

Plus tard, Ryoko alla dans ses appartements pour voir comment allait la petite Eimi. Toutes les portes et les fenêtres que pouvait utilisé avait été verrouillé et deux gardes avaient été placé dans l'entrée principale.

-Faites attention. Dit l'un des gardes. Elle détruit tout se qu'elle trouve.

-Ne vous en faites pas. Je vais la calmer.

Ryoko rentra dans la pièce et dès qu'elle y fit un pas, elle reçu une tonne d'objet envers sa direction. Eimi s'était cachée derrière un divan et elle avait fait un tas d'objets qu'elle avait trouvée dans l'appartement à coté d'elle.

-Va t'en la pirate ! Je déteste les gens de ton genre !

-Voyons...Voyons...Écoute...Je comprends se que tu ressent...Mais je t'assures que je ne voulais pas ça...Personne ici ne voulait ça...Et puis tes bourreaux ont été tué...Euh...Est-ce que ils ont fait du mal à quelqu'un que tu aimais.

-Oui ! Dit Eimi toujours caché. Ils ont détruits mon école !

-Ah bon...Est-ce que ils ont tué tes amis ?

-Bien sur que oui ! Je viens de le dire:ils ont détruits mon école !

-Cela va être plus dur que je ne le pensais...Pensa Ryoko.

Après deux heures de discussions, la pirate de l'espace avait réussie à calmer la jeune fille. Elles étaient toutes les deux assient sur le lit de Ryoko. La plus vielle réconfortait la plus jeune qui pleurait sur ses genoux. Ryoko flattait ses cheveux comme si elle flattait un animal.

-Allons...Allons...Ce n'est rien...Tu n'as rien à te reprocher...

-Snif...Je...Je veux rentrer chez moi...

-Je te promets que je vais le faire, mais cela me prendrait un équipage et je ne peux pas en avoir un maintenant...Da Ruma ne voit pas l'utilité d'envoyer plusieurs hommes juste pour te renvoyer chez toi...

-Je veux rentrer immédiatement ! Je n'ai pas envie d'être dans un endroit rempli de criminels!

Eimi recommençait à s'agiter et Ryoko dit la première chose qui lui passait par la tête pour la calmer.

-J'ai une idée ! Je pourrais prendre mon vaisseau personnel ! Je n'ai besoin que d'un pilote et je crois que mon fidèle ami Amagasaki pourrait le faire. On partira demain !

-Quoi ? Vraiment ? Dit Eimi. Chouette alors ! Tu es très gentille...Pas comme ceux qui m'ont enlevé...

-Au fait, est-ce qu'ils t'ont maltraités durant le voyage ?

-Pas vraiment...Quoi que...Une fois...Dans ma cellule...J'essayais de dormir...Et j'ai vu un homme nu...

-Comment ? S'écria Ryoko qui avait peur de comprendre se qui s'était passé.

-En faite, il était dans une autre pièce et la porte était ouverte. Sauf que je ne voyais pas bien alors je me suis approché le plus près que je le pouvais. Et après avoir essayé plusieurs angles, je l'ai enfin vu nu ! Quel homme dégoutant ! Ce changer devant une jeune fille innocente comme moi !

-Euh...J'imagine...

Plus tard, Ryoko alla voir Amagasaki et parlèrent de se qu'il allait faire dans une pièce isolé. Ryoko n'avait pas envie que les autres saches se qu'elle allait faire.

-Je suis d'accord avec ton plan...Mais ce n'est pas un peu risquer...Je veux dire on pourrait se faire prendre par la police galactique...Surtout qu'on va la laisser devant un

-Écoute. C'est la seule solution. Da Ruma ne me laisse jamais partir plus qu'une journée et le voyage sur la Terre est trop long. Il y a des centaines de chances pour que le voyage finit mal. Et si jamais on réussit à faire le voyage, je n'oses imaginer la colère du chef. Il est sympathique, mais il n'aime pas qu'on lui désobéit. Donc, les seuls personnes qui puissent la ramener s'est la police galactique. Donc, on l'a laisse devant un commissariat et on s'enfuit.

-D'accord...D'accord...Mais ce n'est pas risqué...Je veux dire...Ils ne doivent pas me connaître...Mais ils ont surement une photo de toi !

-Cela ne m'inquiète pas...Je vais me déguiser...Tu vas voir il n'y a rien à craindre...

-Euh...D'accord...Dit Amagasaki qui ne comprenait rien. Sur quel planète on va la laisser ?

-Tinus-64.

Pendant ce temps, dans son vaisseau spatial une place, l'officier de troisième classe Seina se promenait à l'aveuglette.

-Elle est étrange Airi. Pour ma première vrai mission, elle me dit de me promener n'importe où dans l'espace pour trouver les coupables. Oh non ! Je manque d'essence...Il va falloir que j'atteris sur la planète la plus proche...C'est quoi le nom de cette planète ? Ah oui...Tinus-64...

Et pendant ce temps, dans son château, Ramia regardait une liste de toutes les planètes que lui et ses complices avaient cambriolés. Pixy Misa et Rumiya étaient à ses cotés.

-Tiens. On a pas encore cambriolé cette planète...

-Laquelle ? dit Misa avec envie.

-Tinus-64 ! Demain, vous allez tous les deux voler leur plus grosses banques !

À suivre...

Note de l'auteur

Mon dieu ! Ils vont tous sur la même planète ! Quel coïncidence ! Tous les nouveaux personnages de ce chapitre sont dans Tenchi GXP pour ceux qui ne le savent pas.


	9. PPP: Polices, Pirates et Profiteur 2

**Cinquième Histoire: PPP: Polices, Pirates et Profiteurs deuxième partie**

Tinus-64 était une planète tout à fait normal et rien ne la différenciait des autres planètes du secteur. Bien sur, certaines journées étaient différentes des autres à causes d'évènement imprévus. Cette journée fut l'une d'elle. Elle commençait pourtant normalement. Ce ne fut que vers 10h que les choses allaient dégénéré.

Dans le centre-ville, une foule de personnes marchaient dans la rue. Parmi ses gens, il y avait une petite fille blonde qui portait un imperméable brun qui lui cachait ses vêtements et un chapeau qui cachait ses cheveux. Finalement, elle avait des lunettes noirs fumée qui lui cachait les yeux.

-Ah ! Voici la banque dit-elle doucement.

-Misa, ça ne serait pas plus simple si ma sœur nous téléporteraient directement dans les coffres de la banque ? Dit une voix qui sortit de sa poche.

-Mais Ru...Ça ne serait pas amusant si tout était simple.

-J'étouffe dans cette poche. Je ne peux même pas bouger.

-Okay. Il y a une ruelle par-là. Je vais te sortir de là.

Heureusement pour Misa, les gens étaient tellement occupé à leur occupation que personne ne faisait attention à elle. Elle alla dans la ruelle tout en parlant à Rumiya sans problème. Elle se cacha derrière une poubelle et elle sortit l'oiseau de sa poche.

-Ouf ! J'ai cru que j'aillais mourir !

-Il va falloir que je te cache dans un autre endroit...Hum...Est-ce que tu veut ma poitrine ? Dit-elle gaiement.

-Premièrement, ta poitrine vient à peine de pousser. Deuxièmement, ce que tu dis est très obscène pour une fille qui vient à peine d'entrer dans l'adolescente.

-Pfff. On voit que tu n'ai pas aller à mon école...Enfin celle de Misao...Hé ! Parlons de camarade de classe...

Misa s'était retourné brièvement et elle avait aperçue Eimi Date avec deux autres personnes. La première était Amagasaki et la seconde était une femme-chienne qui était en fait un déguisement qu'employait souvent Ryoko qui était à moitié femme-chienne.

-Hé Ru. J'ai l'impression d'avoir vu une de mes anciennes camarades de classe.

Tous les deux sortirent discrètement la tête de leur cachette et aperçurent Eimi Date en train de parler à ses deux nouveaux anges gardiennes à quelques mètres d'eux.

-Je me souviens ! Il y avait le pirate qui avait envoyé une petite fille dans son vaisseau. Je crois que s'est elle.

-Alors les deux personnes avec elle doivent être des pirates...Grrrr.

Le visage de Misa devers dur et toute la haine qu'elle ressentait pour les pirates se lisait dans ses yeux. Son corps se mit à trembler. Misa était partagée entre deux pensée: ne rien faire et aller attaquer la banque ou aller casser la gueule aux deux pirates. Rumiya ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état et vit le danger que cela représentait.

-Misa...C'est peut-être juste un sosie...Ou peut-être que ses gens ne sont pas des pirates...

-Tu as sans doute raison...Dit Misa tristement

-Ouf... Voilà une pensée bien raisonnable...

-Pour en être certains on va les suivre ! Dit Misa le poing dans les airs bien décidé à savoir la vérité.

-Oh non...Soupira Rumiya.

Ramia avait tout vue de sa boule. Elle ne pouvait pas entendre se qu'ils disaient et ne comprenait pas se qu'il se passait.

-Mais...Qu'est-ce qu'il font ? La banque est dans l'autre sens ! Mais...Ils se dirigent vers le commissariat de police !

Justement, ils n'étaient pas le seul à se digirer vers cette direction car en faite ils suivaient Eimi, Ryoko et Amagasaki. Ses derniers avaient dit à Eimi qu'ils devaient faire une course sur la planète avant de partir définitevement vers la terre. Durant tout le trajet, ils parlaient à voix base pour ne pas que Eimi les entendent.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Dit Amagasaki. Si on s'enfuit trop rapidement, elle va peut-être crier et attirer l'attention sur nous.

-Je ne sais pas trop. Il va falloir qu'on réfléchisse...

-Hé ! Dit Eimi. Regardez ! Un commissariat. Cela ne vous dérangerez pas si j'y allais ? Je préfère retourner sur ma planète avec des policiers qu'avec des pirates. Je ne veux pas vous insultez, mais pour moi les pirates sont des monstres qui méritent tous de mourir !

Amagasaki et Ryoko regardèrent la petite fille avec des gros yeux.

-Allez ! Je promets que je ne dirais rien sur vous ! Vous pouvez partir tranquille !

Au même, Seina sortit du commissariat de police.

-Merci pour l'essence. Et pardon pour avoir accidentellement mit le feu à...ooohhh.

Pour aller au commissariat, il faillait grimper des marcher et bien sur Seina était tombé en les descendant. Au passage, il accrocha une poubelle qui s'envola dans les airs et alla tomber directement sur Ryoko qui se retrouva la tête coincé dans des ordures. Deux autres policiers avaient vu la scène de la porte et trouvait cela très marrant.

-Ce type est incroyable ! Dit l'un d'eux.

-Hmmmm. Dit Ryoko

-Attends je vais t'aider ! Dit Amagasaki.

Il retira la poubelle et vit avec horreur que Ryoko était redevenu humaine. Ryoko s'en était elle aussi aperçue et essayait de se retransformer. Cela ne marcha pas et le pire s'est que l'incident avait attiré l'attention des gens et que Seina était accouru vers eux.

-Je suis désolé pour cet incident...Hé ! J'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu quelque part.

-Euh...Dit Ryoko.

-C'est Ryoko Balta ! Cria un des policiers qui avait vu la scène. C'est une dangereuse criminelle ! Il faut l'arrêter !

Mais avant que quelqu'un ne fasses quelque chose, Misa, qui était caché dans la foule et avait tout entendue, fit sortir toute la rage qu'elle avait accumulée.

-GRRRR ! JE VAIS TE TUER !

-Hein ? Dirent la plupart des gens qui regardèrent en même temps vers la direction d'où venait la voix.

-JE VAIS TUER LES PIRATES DE L'ESPACES ! Cria Misa tout en arrachant son manteau qui fit paraît son costume au grand jour. JE VAIS LES TUER ET ENSUITE JE VAIS VOUS TORTUREZ ET VOUS ALLEZ SOUFFRIR ÉNORMÉMENT !

-Hé ! T'es qui toi ! Dit une femme dans la foule.

-Je suis Pixy Misa la voleuse de banque ET JE HAIS LES PIRATES !

-Et moi c'est Ru, mais je n'ai rien contre vous. Dit timidement Rumiya qui était derrière Misa.

-La fille qui vole les banques ! Dit Seina.

-Si on l'attrape elle aussi, on va tous avoir une promotion. Dit un autre policiers.

Les scènes qui suivirent furent très rapides et confus. Ryoko était assit sur le sol, à sa gauche il y avait Amagasaki, à sa droite Eimi et devant elle Seina. Des policiers sortirent du commissariat et Ryoko tenta de se lever, mais Pixy Misa fut la plus rapide. Elle sauta sur Ryoko et se mit à l'attaquer sauvagement en lui criant des insultes. Amagasaki sortit son arme pour défendre son chef, mais, machinalement, Eimi, qui détestait la violence, frappa Amagasaki au ventre pour l'empêcher de tirer. Lorsque Misa vit des policiers arriver, elle sortit son éventail et prononça une formule magique qui donna vie aux objets se qui causa un énorme chaos. Ryoko en profita pour se sortir des griffes de la jeune fille, mais Seina lui tomba (littéralement) dessus.

Dans les airs Rumiya regardait la scène et ne sut quoi faire. Soudain, il vit un portail s'ouvrit et Ramia en sortit. Il alla voir sa sœur et se posa sur son épaule.

-La situation est incontrôlable ! Dit Rumiya.

-Je le sais ! C'est pour ça que je suis là ! J'aurais préféré ne jamais intervenir...Mais je n'ai pas le choix...

Ramia prononça des mots magiques et un lasso d'énergie apparue dans ses mains. Elle le lança sur Pixy Misa et l'accrocha. Elle comptait trainer Misa jusqu'au portail, mais elle était plus forte que Ramia avait prévue.

-Cette fille est forte ma parole ! Je n'arrive pas à tirer !

-Je penses que quelqu'un doit la tenir. Attends...Je vais aller v...

Rumiya ne termina jamais sa phrase. Un étrange vent s'était levé et avaient poussés le frère et la sœur dans le portail. Ramia tenait toujours solidement la corde et elle entraina avec elle tout ceux qui la tenait. Arrivez au château, tous les gens qui avaient prit le portail étaient éparpillé sur le sol. Machinalement, Ramia ferma le portail avant de constater que Misa et Rumiya n'étaient pas les seuls qui avaient prit le portail. Il y avait aussi Amagasaki, Ryoko, Eimi et Seina.

-Qui sont ses gens ? S'écria Ramia en colère.

-Ses deux là sont des vilains pirates de l'espace ! Je les ai mi hors d'état de nuire.

Amagasaki et Ryoko étaient effectivement assez amochés. Ils pouvaient à peine bouger sans se faire mal. Eimi n'était pas très contente et le fit savoir très rapidement.

-Hé ! Ses deux là voulaient m'aider à retournez chez moi ! Espèce d'idiote !

-Tssss. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on parle à une ancienne camarade de classe ! Dit Misa avec colère.

-Quoi ? Je ne me souviens pas de toi !

-Je suis Misao Amano ! Dit fièrement Misa.

-Hein ? La fille qui pleurait toujours dans son coin ? C'est impossible ! Tu n'as aucune ressemblance avec elle !

Les deux terriennes commencèrent à s'engueuler. Ryoko essayait de se relever et elle le fit avec beaucoup de difficulté. Amagasaki resta couché et Seina était sonné et ne bougeait pas.

-Dites...Vous pourriez me ramener moi et mon copain chez nous ? Demanda Ryoko. Et puis aussi ramener la fille sur Terre ?

-Oui...Oui...Je vais le faire. Dit Ramia. Mais ses évènements m'ont un peu épuisés. Je vais aller dans la cuisine manger quelque chose avant.

-Je viens avec toi ! Dit Rumiya qui était redevenu un homme.

Ramia et Rumiya allèrent dans la direction de la cuisine tout en parlant.

-C'était une catastrophe ! Dit Ramia. C'est la première fois qu'on ait aussi malchanceux !

-Peut-être que s'est un signe qu'il faudrait arrêter ?

-Hum...Je vais y...

-Plus un geste ! Dit une voix.

En tournant un couloir, Ramia et Rumiya s'étaient retrouvés devant des dizaines de policier. Ramia leva alors son bras pour faire de la magie, mais quelqu'un fut plus vite qu'elle. De la magie avait frappé Ramia qui eut très mal.

-Aie ! Mon bras !

-Hahaha ! Tu croyais que j'aillais te laisser faire ? Dit une voix.

-Cette voix...Ça me rappelle de mauvais souvenir...Dit Ramia.

Elle vit rapidement à qui elle appartenait. Seiryo s'était faufilé entre les policiers et étaient maintenant devant ses deux cousins.

-Seiryo ! S'écria Ramia.

-Hé oui chère cousine...Seiryo...L'un des derniers survivants de Jurailhelm...

-Quoi ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à notre planète ? Questionna Ramia.

-Oui...Un météorite a tout détruit...J'imagine que ça ne te fait rien, hein ? Quand je pense que tu t'es servit de ta magie pour devenir une vulgaire criminelle. Tu déshonneur nos ancêtres ! Et ne ni pas. Nous avons trouver l'argent volé dans ce qui semble être ta chambre...

Ramia alla répliquer, mais son frère fut plus rapide qu'elle. Il s'était mi à genoux et il supplia Seiryo.

-Pitié Seiryo...Je ne voulais rien faire de mal ! C'est elle qui m'a forcé ! Tu ne sait pas comment elle me traite ! Elle me frappe tous les jours et elle fait des choses affreuses sur moi !

-Traitre ! Arrête de me faire passer pour un monstre ou sinon je vais te frapper !

-Oh...Pauvre garçon...Dit Seiryo. Ne t'en fait pas, je suis sur que les gens de la maison correction seront gentils avec toi...

Intérieurement, Rumiya souriait. Il avait un plan pour se sortir de ce pétrin. Rapidement, il agrippa la robe de sa sœur et la leva. Les policiers virent alors la culotte de Ramia...ou plutôt qu'elle ne portait pas de culotte...Rumiya profita de cette diversion pour pousser Seiryo sur ses hommes. Seiryo tomba sur eux et cela créé un effet domino qui firent tomber tous les agents de l'ordre. Les deux voleurs en profitèrent pour s'enfuir.

-Bande de pervers ! Dit une policière qui ne pouvait plus bouger à cause du type qui était tombé sur elle.

-Ouais ! À cause de vous ils s'enfuient ! Dit une autre fille.

Ramia et Rumiya retournèrent sur leur pas en courant.

-Comment as-tu osé ? Je suis sure que tout le monde a tout vu !

-Tu n'as qu'à mettre des culottes ! Et puis tu es bien ingrate de m'engueuler alors que je nous ai sauvé des griffes de Seiryo !

-Pfff. J'aurais trouvé facilement un moyen avec tous les pouvoirs que j'ai !

Entre temps, les autres avaient entendus que des policiers étaient maintenant dans le château. Les deux pirates commencèrent à paniquer alors que les deux terriennes s'étaient calmés.

-Des policiers ! Ils vont pouvoir m'emmenez chez moi ! Dit Eimi pleine de joie.

-Oh non ! La police galactique ! Dit Amagasaki pleine d'angoisse.

-Ne t'en fait pas ! Regarde ! Je peux maintenant me transformer en femme-chienne !

C'est alors que Seina se réveillai. Il ne savait pas où il était ni comment il était arrivé à cette endroit. Il se leva et mit sa main sur un mur car il n'était pas capable de marcher correctement sans appui.

-Euh...Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire où je...

Tout à coup, le plafond tomba sur Ryoko. Elle était maintenant sous une tonne de pierre, inconsciente et elle était redevenue humaine.

-Oh non ! C'est la quatrième fois que ça arrive cette semaine. Dit Seina. Je commences à me demander si je ne porte pas malchance à tout le monde.

-Évidemment que s'est le cas espèce de crétin ! Dit Amagasaki tout en essayant d'enlever se qui était tombé sur la pirate.

Ramia et Rumiya arrivèrent alors dans le couloir.

-Vous voilà enfin ! Dit Misa J'ai entendu des cris de types qui disent vouloir nous...Gloup

Ramia avait prit Pixy Misa part le bras et l'entraina dans sa course. Après quelques minutes de course, le trio entrèrent dans une salles au sous-sol et fermèrent la porte.

-Voilà. Dit Ramia Ici il fait sombre et il y a pleines de boites qui trainent partout. Ils vont avoir beaucoup de difficulté à nous retrouver.

-Vite ! Créée un portail ! Dit Rumiya. Le temps presse.

Ramia essaya d'en créer un, mais elle avait pratiquement tout épuisée son énergie et sa magie ne fonctionnait plus très bien après l'attaque de Seiryo sur son bras. Elle avait beau essayée, rien ne sortait de ses mains. Rumiya, Pixy Misa et la personne qui les observaient sur les écrans de télévision s'en étaient aperçus.

-Je crois qu'il va falloir que j'intervienne...Dit-elle devant son écran de télévision.

-Qu'est-ce tu fous ? Créé ton maudit portail et vite ! Cria Rumiya.

-Arrête de crier ! Tu vas attirer l'attention ! Dit Ramia.

-Ahha ! Vous ne pouvez plus fuir ! Dit Eimi.

Le trio regarda Eimi. Aucun des trois ne s'étaient aperçus que Eimi les avait suivis et qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce en même temps qu'eux.

-Je suis bien content que d'odieux criminel comme vous vont aller en prison ! Hé ! Ils sont là !

Pixy Misa frappa Eimi qui tomba dans une boite.

-Elle n'est pas sympathique ton amie...Dit Rumiya.

-Ce n'est pas mon amie. Ni de qui que se soit. Personne ne l'aime parce qu'elle n'arrête pas de dire que s'est mal se qu'on fait et de raconter nos bêtises aux profs.

C'est alors qu'un portail apparue devant eux et semblait mener à un endroit sombre.

-Hé ! Ça marche ! Dit fièrement Ramia.

-Je ne suis pas sure qu'on devrait le prendre...Dit Rumiya. Il ne me semble pas normal...

Ils entendirent alors des policiers arriver dans le sous-sol et Seiryo qui donnait des indications. Ils comprirent qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ramia sauta dans le portail la première et ensuite Rumiya l'a suivie. Pixy Misa alla sauter à son tour, mais elle s'arrêta un instant.

-J'ai encore envie de m'amuser avec toi.

Elle prit Eimi par le bras et l'entraina dans le portail. Elle ne remarqua pas que Eimi tenait un objet dans sa main...Le portail se ferma après le passage des deux jeunes filles.

Épilogue

Seiryo ne trouva sa cousine nulle part et conclu qu'elle avait fuit. En revanche, il avait trouvé Ryoko Balta et fut félicité pour sa capture. Da Ruma ne se fit pas trop de soucis et trouva vite un autre second. Seina ne sut jamais se qui était vraiment arrivé et ne fut pas remercié pour la capture de Ryoko alors qu'il était le vrai responsable de sa capture.

Quand à nos héros et Eimi...Plus personnes n'allaient entendre parler d'eux pour un bon moment. Mais au fait, que leur est-il arrivé ? Qui les a aidé à s'enfuir ? Vous le serez dans le prochain épisode des aventures de Pixy Misa, Ramia et Rumiya.

Note de l'auteur

Voilà, le premier cycle est terminé. Je suis bien content car je trouvais que ça devenait un peu trop sérieux. Les prochaines histoires seront plus délirantes et se prendront moins au sérieux. Enfin, je l'espère...


	10. Rencontre avec la maitre du jeu

**Sixième Histoire: Rencontre avec la maitre du jeu **

Le portail avait mené le petit groupe dans un endroit sombre. Aucun des quatre n'arrivaient à distinguer grand chose et surtout pas Eimi qui était couchée sur le sol à demi inconsciente et qui n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle tenait un objet magique dans ses mains. Aucun bruit ne fut entendu pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que, devant Pixy Misa, Ramia et Rumiya, des centaines de téléviseur s'allumèrent et éclairèrent la pièce.

-Mais qu'est-ce que s'est que cet endroit ? S'écria Ramia.

-Je peux répondre à cette question. Dit une voix derrière elle.

Ramia se retourna et se qu'elle vit l'a fit reculée. Elle n'avait jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi laid. Une petite créature qui se promenait dans les airs sur une machine. Pixy Misa et Rumiya eurent très peur d'elle et ils se cachèrent derrière Ramia se qui fit bien rire l'étrange créature.

-Hahaha. Vous êtres vraiment très marrant tous les trois !

-Qui est-tu? Demanda Ramia qui n'avait pas peur de la créature.

-Je m'appelle Yuzuha. Répondit-elle. Je suis la démone qui habite l'intérieur de cet arbre et je passe mon temps libre à regarder les gens à travers mes téléviseurs. Vous savez, je n'ai pas d'amis parce qu'avant je mangeais les humains.

-Ah ?...Euh...Tu ne le fait plus ? Demanda encore Ramia qui avait alors un peu peur de Yuzuha.

-Bien sur. Je me suis aperçu que je préférais le yogourt. C'est tout de même un peu dommage que je m'en suis aperçu seulement après avoir mangé des milliers d'humains...Bah ils aillaient mourir un jour ou l'autre de toute façon...Enfin, je vais vous dire pourquoi je vous ai emmenée ici. Il y a une centaine année j'ai trouvé une planète vierge et depuis j'y fait...Disons...Ma propre émission de télévision...

-Hein ? Je ne comprend pas ? Dit Ramia.

-C'est simple. Je kidnappe des gens qui me semblent intéressants, je leur donne des rôles et ils improvisent se que j'ai envie de voir. Malheureusement, ils ne sont pas toujours à la hauteur et je dois sans cesses enlever de nouveaux acteurs...Mais avec vous je crois que j'ai trouvé se qu'il me fallait...

-On va être des acteurs ? Dit Pixy Misa.

-Si tu veut. Dit Yuzuha. J'ai tout préparé et vous allez commencer demain.

-Quoi ? Cria Ramia. Je refuse de participer à cette mascarade !

Ramia essaya d'utiliser ses pouvoirs sur Yuzuha, mais rien ne se passait. Elle avait beau faire les gestes habituelles, rien ne sortait de ses mains. La démone trouva cela très amusant.

-Tu ne peux rien faire contre moi ici. Dit Yuzuha. L'arbre enlève tout tes pouvoirs. Mais bon...Je comprend ta colère. Je peux te renvoyer dans ton monde...en prison.

Ramia vit qu'elle n'avait pas le choix de faire se que Yuzuha voulait qu'elle fasses.

-D'accord. J'ai compris. Que doit-on faire ?

-Oh. Vous faites comme d'habitude sauf que vous allez interagir avec les autres habitants de ma planète. Tiens. Voici un feuillet qui explique qui est qui.

Elle remit à chaque uns de ses futurs acteurs la liste des habitants qu'ils allaient rencontrer de plus qu'un résumé du rôle qu'ils allaient tenir.

-Hé ! C'est génial ! On fait rien de la journée et on vit dans une belle maison ! Dit Ramia.

-Ouais...Ça m'a l'air correct. Dit Rumiya.

-Pourquoi s'est marqué 'stupide blonde' dans ma description ? Dit Pixy Misa.

-Je vois que tout le monde est ravie. Au revoir...

Avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte que Yuzuha avait fait un portail sous leur pied, le trio avait disparu. Yuzuha sourit, contente d'avoir trouvée des comédiens comme eux. C'est à ce moment que Eimi commença à bouger et que la démone remarqua qu'elle était là.

-Hé ! T'es qui...Au oui...L'autre jeune fille...Désolé fillette, mais je n'ai pas envie de toi. Retourne d'où tu vient.

Yuzuha ouvrit un portail derrière Eimi et elle le poussa. L'ancienne camarade de classe se retrouva alors sur une planète quelconque...dans un forêt quelconque...mais elle était différente...L'objet qu'elle tenait dans ses mains l'avait transformée tout comme c'était arrivé à Misao Amano. Pendant un moment, la nouvelle fille magique regarda ses mains, puis son costume et finalement son bâton magique.

-Je...Je...Je ne vois qu'une seule chose à faire...Combattre le crime ! Dit-elle joyeusement.

Eimi partit donc explorer sa nouvelle planète avec pour mission de combattre le crime. Mais ceci est une autre histoire que nous verrons bien plus tard. Pour l'instant, nos héros explorèrent leur nouvelle maison. Il faisait déjà nuit, mais ils n'avaient pas très envie de dormir. Pixy Misa regarda les salles du rez de chaussée qui comprenait la cuisine, la salle à manger et le salon. et vit qu'il était bien rempli. Ramia explora le premier étage qui contenait trois chambres et une salle de bain. Finalement, Rumiya alla dans le sous-sol qui n'était en faite qu'une grande salle totalement vide.

Après seulement quelques minutes, ils reçurent leur premier visiteur. On sonna et ils allèrent tous les trois ouvrirent la porte. La personne qui avait sonnée était une jeune adolescente qui était plus vieux que Misa et Rumiya, mais aussi plus jeune que Ramia.

-Salut ! Dit-elle. Je m'appelle Hiwa Takahashi. Je suis votre voisine et j'ai été informée de votre arrivée.

-Bonjour. Dit gentiment Rumiya. Est-ce que tu veut rentrer ?

Après quelques minutes, le petit groupe s'était installé autour de la table de la salle à manger. Hiwa s'était dans la chaise du fond et à sa droite il y avait Ramia et à sa gauche Rumiya et Pixy Misa. Ces derniers avaient envie d'en savoir un peu plus sur comment était la vie quotidienne sur cette planète.

-C'est très simple. Expliqua Hiwa. On agit comme on le faisait habituellement et parfois on reçoit des feuillets qui nous donne des directives qu'on doit suivre quand Yuzuha s'ennuie trop.

-Est-ce que tu vit seul ? Demanda Misa.

-Euh...Oui. Mais j'ai des amis...Enfin, j'en avais mais maintenant Yuzuha veut que je sois uniquement votre amie.

-On est vraiment obliger de faire se que cette folle veut ? Dit Ramia.

-Ben oui sinon elle s'arrange pour t'envoyer dans le pire endroit possible. Je n'ai donc pas le choix...Mais j'avoue que je suis bien contente de vous avoir comme nouveaux amis et voisins...Est-ce que s'est vrai que vous avez des pouvoirs magiques ? Dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

-Oui...Oui...Dit Ramia. On va montrer cela demain. Bonne soirée !

Ramia commençait à se fatiguer et Hiwa lui tombait sur les nerfs. Elle était tout le temps joyeuse et cela l'énervait.

-Juste une fois...

-On est fatigué et lorsqu'on est fatigué on ne peut rien...ARRETEZ CELA IMMÉDIATEMMENT !

Rumiya s'était transformé en oiseau et Pixy Misa lançait des rayons avec son éventail. Hiwa était émerveillée par ce spectacle et applaudit.

-Bravo ! C'est merveilleux !

Ils continuèrent leur numéro un moment. Ramia était déjà parti se coucher quand ils terminèrent. Ramia entendit Hiwa partir et ses deux compagnons montrer les marches pour aller se coucher. Elle entendit leur conversation.

-Elle est très gentille. Dit Misa.

-Oui. Je suis bien content qu'elle soit notre amie ! Dit Rumiya.

Ramia fut terrorisée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle avait toujours eu peur que Rumiya préfère une autre fille et qu'il parte avec elle.

-Pauvre idiot ! Pensa-t-elle. Il ne voit pas que je suis la sœur parfaite pour lui ! Dès demain, je vais le lui montrer !

Fin de l'épisode.

Note de l'auteur

Un nouveau cycle de commencé ! Hiwa est dans le manga et Yuzuha est dans le deuxième film. Eimi disparaît de l'histoire pour le moment, mais elle va revenir un jour.


	11. Seto

**Septième Histoire: Seto **

Le lendemain matin, Ramia s'était réveillée à l'heure habituelle. Elle avait réfléchie à se qu'elle allait faire. Elle ne voulait pas perdre son frère dont les pouvoirs lui était précieux. De plus, à force de vivre avec lui, elle s'était habituée à sa présence et elle se disait que ce n'était pas mal d'avoir un membre de sa famille avec elle. Elle ne supportait donc pas que des filles plus vieille que Rumiya et qui pourrait lui servir de grande sœur tourne autour de lui. Elle avait peur qu'il parte avec cette sœur de substitution.

-Je vais être plus gentille avec lui. Pensa-t-elle. Ça ne doit pas être difficile. Au fait...Est-ce que je peux...

Ramia essaya alors de créer un portail qui se referma rapidement lorsqu'il fut formé. Cela ne surprit pas Ramia le moindre du monde. Cela aurait été trop facile de s'enfuir de cette planète aussi rapidement. Elle quitta sa chambre pour aller dans la salle de bain qui se trouvait devant sa chambre. Elle vit qu'elle était fermée et elle entendit des voix.

-Arrête de me lancer de l'eau Misa !

-Oh ! Tu es si douillet !

-Quoi ? Pensa Ramia. Ils prennent un bain ensemble ? À leur âge ? Voyons...Qu'est-ce que deux adolescents de 13 ans pourraient faire...Mon dieu ! Je dois les arrêter immédiatement avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Non...Ça s'est l'ancienne Ramia...La nouvelle est d'accord et elle va même leur montrer l'exemple.

Ramia enleva son pyjamas et ouvrit la porte.

-Salut ! Commença ça...

-Salut grande sœur ! Regarde les maillots de bain qu'on a trouvé !

-Je crois qu'elle n'a pas trouvé le sien. Dit Pixy Misa avec amusement.

Ramia referma rapidement la porte, plus gênée que jamais.

-Dites, tu as bien profiter du spectacle ? Dit Misa malicieusement. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit sa grande sœur sans vêtements.

-Je l'ai déjà vu nue. Répondit Rumiya. Je ne vois pas en quoi cela serait un spectacle.

-Ah bon ?

Pixy Misa trouvait la réponse de Rumiya un peu troublante. Plus tard, ils revirent Ramia dans la cuisine en train de manger et elle n'avait pas du tout envie de parler. Ils avaient finis de manger leur déjeuner quand on sonna. C'était bien sur Hiwa qui était venue leur dire qu'elle devait leur faire visiter la planète.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde se retrouvât dans le parc et Hiwa pointait du doigt la plupart des gens qu'ils rencontraient. Hiwa faisait aussi les présentations entre les habitants et le trio. Ramia était plus affectueux avec Rumiya et ce dernier l'avait remarqué. Pixy Misa aussi et elle trouvait cela étrange. Rien de vraiment intéressant ne s'était produit. Nos amis se promenaient dans le parc tranquillement. Soudain, quelque chose dans l'atmosphère changea. Les gens qu'ils rencontrèrent dans le sens inverse semblaient mystérieusement pressé.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Hiwa à un homme qui courait.

-Sauve-toi ! Seto est dans le coin !

-Oh non ! Dit Hiwa avec peur.

-Qui s'est Seto ? Demanda Misa.

Hiwa se tourna vers Misa et lui expliqua qui était la mystérieuse Seto.

-Une femme très cruelle et très méchante. La plupart d'entre-nous préfère l'éviter. Elle a fait des choses horribles avant de venir sur cette planète !

-Bonjour ! Dit une femme.

Seto, la femme à la mauvaise réputation, se tenait derrière le dos de Hiwa. Celle-ci sursauta et son visage devers apeuré. Ramia n'était pas très impressionnée alors que s'était le cas de ces deux compagnons qui se cachèrent derrière elle. Seto fut surprise du fait que Ramia n'affichait aucune peur sur son visage.

-Vous être la nouvelle, non ? Dit Seto d'une voix à la fois douce et terrifiante.

-Oui ! Tu ne me fait pas peur ! Dit Ramia sur un air de défi.

-Oh ! Vous ne savez donc pas qui je suis ou quoi ? Je suis Seto, l'une des femmes les plus puissantes de la galaxie. J'ai torturé des centaines d'individus pour mon plaisir personnel. J'ai manipulé des gens importants pour mes propres intérêts, Je peux faire tout se que je veux !

-Pfff. Tu n'es qu'une vantarde !

Seto était déstabilisée. Habituellement, les gens prenaient peur et s'enfuyaient. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui tenait tête. Pour faire peur à la nouvelle, elle sortit une de ses phrases dont elle avait le secret.

-Vous ne devrez pas me tenir tête. Je sais qui vous êtres et je me souviens que quelqu'un de très proche de vous a fait la même chose et il l'a payé de sa vie.

Après avoir dit sa phrase, Seto partit en levant la tête haute, certaine que son mensonge allait terrifier Ramia. Au contraire, cela n'avait rien changé dans l'opinion de Ramia.

-De...De quelle personne parle-t-elle ? Demanda Hiwa.

-Personne ! Elle ne fait que mentir ! Dit Ramia. Je suis prêt à parier qu'elle n'a jamais tuée quelqu'un.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas pour tout le monde. Rumiya avait crut Seto et cette phrase lui était resté dans sa mémoire toute la journée. Le soir venu, il était dans sa chambre, assit devant son bureau et il prenait des notes. Rapidement, il fut dérangé par Misa qui rentra sans cogner à la porte et elle regarda par-dessus son épaule se qu'il faisait.

-Misa...Ne me dérange pas ! Dit Rumiya.

-Qu'est-ce tu fait Ru ? Demanda Misa qui ne l'avait pas trop écouté.

-J'essaie de trouver un moyen pour débarrasser le monde des vivants de Seto !

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que...Elle a tuée ma mère...

Des débuts de larmes pouvaient être visible dans ses yeux et elle vit alors qu'il était très sérieux et toute la joie habituelle de la fille magique disparu.

-Euh...Comment peut-tu en être sûre ?

-La phrase qu'elle a dit...Le fait que la version de la mort de maman ne fait aucun sens...Tout ce tient ! Ma mère devait être aussi forte tête que ma sœur. Un jour, elle a rencontrée Seto et elle lui a tenue tête. Pour cette raison, elle a été tué. Comme elle est puissante, mon père a caché la vérité aux autres...Ma sœur ne doit pas le savoir car je ne vois pas pourquoi elle m'aurait menti.

-Je vois...Ça fait du sens...Mais ta sœur dit que ce n'est pas vrai...

-Ramia n'aurait pas peur même si Seto la torturerait !

-Tout de même, tu ne crois pas que te venger s'est...

-Misa, elle a tuée une femme que je n'ai pas eu la chance de connaître ! Elle a tuée des centaines de personnes ! Elle doit périr...Même si je meurs ou que mes efforts soient inutiles...Je ne vivrais jamais la conscience tranquille si je ne fais rien !

-Alors je vais t'aider ! Dit Misa fièrement.

Rumiya regarda Misa avec des gros yeux. Il ne s'entendait pas à cette réponse de la part de sa meilleure amie.

-Mais Misa...C'est dangereux ! Elle est très puissante !

-Je m'en fiche ! Moi je n'aurais pas la conscience tranquille si je te laisse l'affronter seul ! Je sais se que cela fait de perdre un parent !

-Misa...Tu...Tu es...

Rumiya ne termina jamais sa phrase. Il était tellement émue qu'il pleura et se jeta dans les bras de Misa. Il pleura sur son épaula alors que Pixy lui flatta sa tresse.

-Allons. Ce n'est rien...Demain, on va se débarrasser d'elle...Je te le promets.

Entre temps, Ramia relaxait dans un bain moussant tout en écoutant de la musique très forte. Elle n'avait rien entendue et elle en se doutait de rien.

-J'ai vraiment été une grande sœur formidable aujourd'hui ! Pensa-t-elle. Je suis toujours à l'écoute des problèmes de mon frère !

Le lendemain matin, Seto mangeait son déjeuner à la terrasse d'un restaurant. Les autres clients avaient peur et elle trouvait cela amusant. Sa bonne humeur partit lorsque un oiseau attrapa son croissant. Cela l'avait rendu furieuse et elle se mit à poursuivre l'oiseau à travers la ville.

-Sale oiseau ! Redonne-moi mon...

Dans un sentier du parc, Seto avait marché dans un tas de branche sans se douter qu'ils cachaient en faite un trou. Le trou était très profond et Seto ne pouvait pas l'escalader. Elle entendit deux voix d'enfants.

-On l'a eu Ru !

-Bien. Maintenant passons à la face deux du plan !

-Hé ! C'est une blague ou quoi ? Si vous ne me faites pas sortir, je vais me fâcher !

Ils ne l'écoutèrent pas du tout. Pixy Misa avait emmenée une pile d'objet. Elle utilisa son éventail pour les rendre vivants et elle donna l'ordre d'attaquer Seto. Les objets obéirent et allèrent dans le truc. Seto durent combattre une dizaine d'objets en furie. Les bruits attirèrent des curieux qui se demandaient se qui se passait.

Entre temps, Ramia était allongée dans un des sofas du salon. Elle relaxait tranquillement lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. Sans surprise, c'était Hiwa qui était encore venue la voir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veut encore ? Dit Ramia exaspérée par la présence de Hiwa.

-Ton frère...

-Oui mon frère. Je m'occupe parfaitement de lui, tu sais. Je suis la parfaite grande sœur.

-Et ben comme tu es une parfaite grande sœur, tu doit savoir que lui et Misa sont en train de massacrer quelqu'un au parc.

-Hein ? Qui ?

-Je ne sais qui est la pauvre victime. Et personne ne veut réagir car ils pensent qu'ils vont être attaqué à leur tour. Ce ne sont qu'une bande de lâche !

-J'ai compris ! Je dois y aller tout de suite !

Pendant ce temps, au parc, Seto continuait de crier...puis, tout à coup, elle arrêta. On entendit plus rien venir du trou. Rumiya et Pixy Misa regardèrent attentivement dans le trou, mais ils ne virent pas grand chose.

-Tu croit qu'elle est morte ? Demanda Pixy Misa.

-Peut-être...

Soudain, Seto sortit du trou. Elle s'était agrippé à l'aspirateur vivant et s'en était servit pour grimper. Elle était absolument furieuse et son visage était terrifiant à voir.

-Je vais vous tuer tous les deux. Dit-elle avec rage.

Les deux adolescents tentèrent de s'enfuir en courant et certains témoins firent de même. Rumiya avait eu le temps de se transformer en oiseau et de s'envoler, mais Seto avait réussi à attraper Misa. Seto lui enleva son éventail des mains et le jeta au loin. Misa était donc sans défense devant une Seto qui affichait un sourire sadique. Rumiya comprit rapidement la situation. Il vola vers Seto et lui donna des coups de bec sur la tête. Seto lâcha Misa qui alla chercher son éventail magique. Lorsqu'elle le prit, elle vit que Seto tenait maintenant l'oiseau dans sa main. C'était au tour de Pixy Misa de sauver son ami. Elle envoya un rayon de magie dans le dos de Seto. Cela fit tomber Seto qui lâcha Rumiya. Maintenant, elle était couchée sur le sol et les deux enfants en profitèrent pour la piétiner. Les gens présents pour voir la scène fut stupéfiaient parce que qu'ils voyaient.

-Hé ! Seto se fait botter le derrière par deux enfants !

-Elle n'est pas aussi puissante qu'elle le disait. !

C'est à ce moment que Ramia arriva. Elle se fit un chemin parmi la foule de curieux et elle cria le nom de Rumiya. Son jeune frère arrêta de sauter sur le dos de Seto et Misa l'imita. Rumiya alla voir Ramia avec un grand sourire sur le visage, persuadé d'avoir fait une bonne action.

-Regarde grande sœur ! Je vais nous venger de la femme qui a tuée notre mère !

-Quoi ? Mon dieu Rumiya ! Tu as vraiment crut se qu'elle a fit hier ? Notre mère n'a pas été victime de meurtre ! Regarde-là bien. Tu as réussit à la mettre hors d'état de nuire facilement. Penses-tu qu'une femme comme ça aurait pu tuer notre mère.

Rumiya regarda Seto qui avait de la difficulté à se lever. Il se rendit compte que Seto n'était pas aussi puissante qu'il le pensait. En faite, elle était encore plus faible que lui !

-Je...Je...Pardon...Dit Rumiya la tête basse. J'ai été idiot...Et puis la vengeance ce n'est pas amusant.

-Moi je me suis amusé ! Dit Misa.

Seto s'avança vers le petit groupe. Elle était plus furieuse que jamais. Elle se tenait devant Ramia et se mit à l'insulter.

-Et toi ! C'est pas toi qui t'occupes de ses deux garnements ? Tu ne pourrait pas les surveiller un peu ?

-Cela ne serait pas arrivé si tu n'avait menti !

-La belle excuse ! La vérité s'est que tu n'es pas capable de t'occuper d'eux ! Tu es une mauvaise grande sœur !

Cette phrase fut la phrase de trop. Ramia donna un coup de poing sur le ventre de Seto. Il fut tellement fort que Seto tomba plusieurs mètres plus loin. Ramia engueula Seto en lui disant le fond de sa pensée.

-Oui d'accord. Je ne suis pas la grande sœur parfaite, mais je fais de mon mieux ! J'ai commencé à m'occuper de mon frère avant même que je sois une adolescente ! Toute seule ! J'avais mille occasions pour me débarrasser de lui sans que personne ne le saches, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Parce que même s'il peut être énervant, il reste tout de même mon frère ! Je ne vais jamais l'abandonner ! Il vaut beaucoup mieux que toi et la plupart des gens que j'ai rencontrée ! Na !

Rumiya fut très ému par le discours de sa sœur. Il pleura des larmes de joie et il s'agrippa à sa sœur. Il enrôla ses bras autours de la taille de Ramia. Cette dernière remarqua que Rumiya commençait à grandir. Sa tête arrivait presque à sa poitrine. Après cette réflexion, Ramia imita son frère et mit ses bras autour de sa taille.

Entre-temps, plusieurs personnes avaient formés un cercle autour de Seto.

-Alors comme ça tu n'es pas très forte...

-Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait !

-Non ! Lâchez-moi !

-Pauvre Seto…Dit Hiwa. Enfin, l'important s'est que Ramia et Rumiya soient heureux j'imagine.

-Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça ! Dit Misa qui était content pour son ami.

-Ramia...Dit tranquillement Rumiya. Je savais que tu n'étais pas méchant au fond...

-Oh Rumiya...

-Même lorsque tu m'insultais, même lorsque tu voulais me frapper, même lorsque tu voulais que je commettre des crimes, même lorsque tu te moquais du sans-abri, même lorsque sur Jurailhelm tu avais détruit les vêtements de notre tante pour t'amuser, même lorsque...

-D'accord ! On a comprit ! Dit Ramia.

-Grande sœur...Comment est vraiment morte maman ?

La question glaça le sang de Ramia. Elle repoussa son frère qui tomba sur le sol.

-Pourquoi tu agis comme ça ? Dit tristement Rumiya. Je veux le savoir !

Ramia mit ses mains sur ses oreilles et elle s'enfuit. Rumiya la poursuivit en criant.

-Je veux le savoir ! Je veux le savoir ! Je veux le savoir !

-Je n'entends rien ! Je n'entends rien ! Je n'entends rien !

Hiwa et Misa les regardèrent s'éloigner en soupirant.

-Ils sont toujours comme ça ? Demanda Hiwa à Misa.

-Oui, mais c'est pour ça que je les aimes bien.

Fin de l'épisode

Note de l'auteur

J'ai bien aimé faire ce chapitre. J'aime bien le discours de Ramia même si j'ai peur de l'avoir fait trop sympathique. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais j'ai toujours pensé que Ramia était un tsundere. Sinon, Seto est un personnage de Tenchi GXP et du troisième ova. Je n'ai rien contre elle, mais je n'aime pas comment elle est puissante et qu'elle peut faite se qu'elle veut lorsqu'elle nuit aux autres. J'ai donc voulu parodier cela en la transformant en loser. Désolé pour ses fans.


	12. Le rendezvous galant 1

**Huitième Histoire: Le rendez-vous galant** **première partie**

Cela faisait un mois que le trio était sur leur nouvelle planète. Ils s'étaient habitués rapidement à leur nouvelle vie et ils avaient leur petite routine habituelle. Cela ne plaisait pas à Yuzuha qui trouvait maintenant son trio comique passablement ennuyeux. Elle regardait ses écrans tout en se demandant comment rendre cela plus captivant.

-Il faut que je trouve une idée...Se dit Yuzuha. Ils deviennent aussi ennuyeux que les autres.

Aujourd'hui, Ramia se promenait dans le parc avec son amie Hiwa. Enfin, amie était un bien grand mot. Ramia supportait plutôt Hiwa dont elle trouvait la gentillesse et l'optimiste chiant.

-Au faite, comment va ton frère ? Demanda Hiwa. Cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu.

-Il est toujours en train de s'amuser avec Misa.

-Oh ! Cela ne me surprend pas ! Ils font un si beau couple !

-Franchement...Ils ne sont que des amis ! Je m'en serais aperçu s'ils s'aiment d'une autre façon !

-Bien sur...Et ça va avec ton frère ?

-Ben...Ça dépend...On s'aiment et parfois en s'engueulent...J'imagine que s'est une relation normal frère-sœur...Hé ! Fait attention où tu mets les pieds !

Ramia ne regardait pas devant elle lorsqu'elle avait parlé à Hiwa. Elle avait accidentellement bousculée un jeune homme qui tomba à sa pied. Bien sur, pour Ramia s'était la faute du type qu'elle avait bousculé et elle le regardait d'un œil mauvais. Curieusement, le jeune homme ne semblait pas en colère et lorsqu'il se releva, il souriait.

-Je suis désolé. Dit-il J'aurais du faire plus attention.

La réponse troubla Ramia. Elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi poli et sympathique. Hiwa semblait connaître le jeune homme qu'elle salua rapidement.

-Hé ! C'est Tenchi ! Ça fait longtemps !

-Oh salut Hiwa ! C'est ton amie ?

-Oui ! Ma meilleure amie ! Dit bonjour Ramia.

-Euh...Bon...Bonjours...Dit Ramia en bégayant.

-Elle me semble sympathique. Dit Tenchi avec le sourire.

-Comment va ta sœur Achika ?

-Très bien. Il faut que je me sauves. Elle m'attend en ce moment. Au revoir !

Hiwa salut son ami. Ramia ne savait pas trop quoi penser de lui. C'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait comme cela. Les deux filles continuèrent leur promenade, mais Hiwa semblait s'être aperçu que Ramia n'était pas dans son état normal et étrangement cela semblait la troubler. Devant son écran, Yuzuha jubilait. Elle avait trouvé une idée pour rendre sa vie plus amusante.

Plus tard, les deux filles étaient de retour chez Ramia. Rumiya les attendait avec une feuille de papier dans les mains. Il avait l'air inquiet.

-Grande sœur, est-ce que tu connais Tenchi Masaki ? Demanda-t-il.

- Euh...Ce n'est pas le garçon qu'on a vu ? Demanda Ramia à Hiwa

-Oui. C'est lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Yuzuha te demande d'avoir un rendez-vous romantique demain toute la journée avec lui et ensuite toi, moi et Misa on va souper chez lui avec sa famille.

Cette nouvelle choqua à la fois Hiwa et Ramia.

-Quoi ? Je dois avoir un rendez-vous galant avec un type que j'ai vu 5 secondes ?

-Mon Ten...Euh...Mon sympathique ami Tenchi avoir un rendez-vous avec toi ? Impossible !

-Tiens, c'est la première fois que je te vois troublé comme cela Hiwa. Dit Rumiya.

-Euh...C'est parce que je ne penses pas qu'ils vont bien ensemble. Ils n'ont pas le même genre de personnalité...Dit-elle comme excuse.

-En tout cas, je n'ai pas très envie de la faire, mais avec Yuzuha je n'ai pas trop le choix. Et puis cela pourrait être une expérience enrichissante. Je n'ai pas t d'expérience avec les hommes...

-Ah bon ? Dit Hiwa.

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact ! Dit Pixy Misa qui était sortit de sa cachette.

Elle se mit à coté d'Hiwa et à lui chuchotée des choses dans l'oreille, mais en le disant tout de même assez fort pour que les deux autres l'entendent.

-Tu voit, Ramia et Rumiya ont vécu seul sur leur planète pendant plusieurs années et ils se sont très rapprochés...Ils ont dormis et prient des bains ensembles plusieurs fois...

-Rumiya, tu ne lui as pas dit cela quand même ? Dit Ramia avec rage.

-Ben euh...

-Et puis, à force d'être intime tous les deux...Ils se sont aimés tous les deux et le jour des 13 ans de Rumiya, Ramia lui offrit son corps comme cadeau et ils eurent une nuit torride remplit de sexe !

S'en était trop pour Ramia qui prit Misa par la gorge et l'étrangla.

-Je vais te tuer pour se que tu vient de dire ! Cria Ramia.

-Rumiya, ce n'est pas vrai tout cela ? Dit Hiwa qui commençait à avoir un peu chaud.

-Ben non. Je te jure qu'il n'y avait rien de sexuel quand on se frottait le dos ou que je collais ma sœur dans le lit. Je te le jure !

Le lendemain, Ramia était au lieu de rendez-vous qu'avait fixé Yuzuha. Elle l'avait tenu dans l'unique centre commercial de la planète. Elle était assisses sur un banc et elle attendait son amoureux. Tenchi ne tarda pas et il arriva quelques minutes plus tard avec le sourire au visage comme d'habitude.

-Bonjours...Dit-il gentiment.

-Écoute. Je veux que ça soit clair. Je n'ai pas du tout envie de sortir avec toi. Je le fais parce que Yuzuha me l'ordonne. Dit Ramia brusquement.

-Ben euh...Dit Tenchi un peu déstabilise par l'attitude agressive de Ramia. Moi aussi je le fais à cause de Yuzuha...Mais cela ne va pas nous empêcher de nous amuser, non ? Viens.

Tenchi tendit la main à Ramia pour qu'elle se lève. Ce geste toucha Ramia dont le cœur se mit soudain à battre.

-Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive. Je ne me suis jamais senti comme ça avant. Pensa-t-elle.

À quelques mètres d'eux, Hiwa, Pixy Misa et Rumiya regardèrent la scène. Hiwa commençait à devenir très jalouse et Rumiya le remarqua.

-Euh...Hiwa, ça va ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui...Oui...Ça va...Je veux juste m'assurer qu'ils leur arrivent rien de grave. On va les suivent pendant toute la journée.

-Tu peut compter sur ma discrétion légendaire ! Dit Misa toute excité.

-Euh...Misa...Dit Rumiya. Je crois que tu dois aller à la maison. J'ai entendu dire qu'un groupe de voleur se promenait dans le quartier. Il faut que tu protège nos biens.

-Pas de problème Ru ! Je vais y aller tout de suite !

Misa retourna chez elle et Hiwa soupira de bonheur.

-Ouf. Merci Rumiya. Elle est gentille, mais elle est tellement imprévisible...

-Dit moi, tu aimes Tenchi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Euh...Oui...Je n'aime pas l'idée qu'il sort avec une autre fille...Je...Je suis jalouse...

-Ce n'est pas grave. Tu vas voir, il ne va pas aimer ma sœur à la fin de la journée !

Ramia et Tenchi passèrent le reste la journée à se balader dans le centre commercial en agissant comme le font les couples adolescents bien que Ramia était théoriquement une jeune adulte. Ils avaient, entre autre, mangé une glace, prient des photos de couples et ils finirent l'après-midi en regardant un film au cinéma. Alors qu'ils étaient passionnés par le film, ils ne virent pas que juste derrière eux se tenait Hiwa et Rumiya. La jeune fille avait de plus en plus de mal à cacher sa jalousie.

-Il est bien ce film, n'est-ce pas Ramia ? Demanda Tenchi.

-Euh oui...C'est le premier que je vois...C'est pas mal.

C'est alors que Ramia mit sa main sur celle de Tenchi sans savoir se qu'elle faisait vraiment. Cela rendit furieuse Hiwa qui se leva rapidement et tomba exprès sur le couple d'amoureux. Leurs mains fut séparé et Hiwa était maintenant sur le sol, la tête à l'envers.

-Oups ! Désolé ! Dit Hiwa innocemment.

-Hiwa ? Dit Ramia furieuse. Rumiya ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Vous nous espionnez ? Et je me suis rendu compte de rien !

-Je m'en était aperçu. Dit Tenchi. Je pensais qu'ils faisaient parti de notre rendez-vous.

-Viens. On s'en va. Dit Ramia.

Elle prit le bras de Tenchi et l'emmena avec elle. Ce dernier fut un peu confus et il sourit timidement à son amie Hiwa avant de disparaître de la salle de projection. Cette scène rendit Hiwa malheureuse et des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux.

-Euh...Ça va Hiwa ?

Il aida son amie à se redresser. Hiwa regarda le jeune garçon dans les yeux et mirent ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Rumiya...Promet-moi de tout faire pour qu'ils ne soient pas un vrai couple à la fin de la journée. S'il te plait, je ne survivrais pas sans Tenchi !

-D'accord...D'accord...Je te le jure... Dit-il avec pitié.

Plus tard, Rumiya retourna à la maison et trouva Pixy Misa devant la porte avec un casque de l'armée sur la tête. Elle lui fit un salut militaire.

-Soldat Pixy Misa au rapport, Général Ru. J'ai empêché un vol ! J'ai vu un homme en uniforme bleu avec un grand sac. J'en ai donc conclu que c''était un voleur et j'ai sauvé notre maison en transformant son sac avec ma magie et il s'est enfui !

-Quoi ? Misa, l'homme en uniforme bleu était le facteur !

-Oups... J'espère que son sac ne l'a pas rattrapé et mangé...

-T'es revenue ? Dit une voix derrière Misa.

-Ah...Euh...Salut grande sœur...

-Espèce de voyeur ! Regardez sa sœur avoir un rendez-vous ! Quel genre de pervers es-tu ? J'espère que tu vas mieux te comportez durant le repas. Ne me faites pas honte devant ses parents ! Surtout toi Misa ! Dit-elle en la pointant du doigt. Bon. Je vois que vous avez fait des efforts et que vous avez mis vos plus beaux vêtements.

-C'est facile ! Nous portons toujours les mêmes ! Dit Rumiya. Je me demande pourquoi ils ne sentent pas mauvais après tout ce temps.

-Bah. C'est un des mystères de la vie. Répondit Ramia. Maintenant, allant au souper !

À suivre...

Note de l'auteur

Ce chapitre m'a fait rire et j'espère que vous allez trouver ça amusant vous aussi cher lecteur. Achika est la mère de Tenchi dans plusieurs séries sauf Pretty Sammy et l'ova. Je l'ai mise comme la soeur de Tenchi d'après une idée de ma lectrice préféré (et aussi probablement la seule) Jibril.


	13. Le rendezvous galant 2

**Huitième Histoire: Le rendez-vous galant deuxième partie**

Le trio était arrivée devant la maison de Tenchi. Ramia était très nerveuse. Elle n'était jamais allée mangée chez quelqu'un d'autres avant aujourd'hui et pour la première fois elle redoutait se qu'il pouvait arrivée. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et sonna à la porte. La personne qui l'ouvrit était un homme d'âge mature à l'apparence très sympathique.

-Salut ! Vous devez êtres nos invités. Je m'appelle Noboyuki Masaki et je suis le père de Tenchi. Rentrez !

Ils entrèrent rapidement et Nobuyuki les dirigea vers la salle à manger. La table était remplit de nourriture. Devant la table se tenaient bien droit Tenchi et sa sœur Achika.

-Bonjours Ramia. Je te présente ma sœur jumelle Achika.

-Salut Ramia ! Je suis bien contente de te connaître !

-Euh...Salut...Dit Ramia impressionnée par l'énergie que dégageait Achika. Voici mon jeune frère Rumiya et euh...Pixy Misa qui...euh...est ma...euh...ben c'est Pixy Misa.

-Oh ! Ils ont l'air très gentils ! Dit Achika avec sa bonne humeur habituelle.

-Vous être sure qu'elle n'est pas la sœur jumelle de Hiwa ? Demanda Misa.

-Où est votre mère ? Demanda Rumiya.

-Je suis ici ! Dit une voix qui venait de la cuisine.

Juste après avoir dit cette phrase, elle sortit de la cuisine et arriva dans la salle à manger avec un poulet dans une main et un couteau dans l'autre. Elle donnait pleins de coup de couteau au poulet ce qui fit peur à Rumiya qui s'était rapidement identifié à son collègue oiseau.

-Regardez ! Voici notre souper ! Prends ça sale oiseau ! Tiens ! Tiens !

-Chéri...Calme-toi...Tu fait peur à ce pauvre jeune garçon.

Rumiya s'était effectivement réfugié derrière Ramia et il tremblait comme une feuille. Nobuyuki remmena sa femme dans la cuisine en s'excusant de l'incident. Tenchi en profita pour inviter tout le monde à s'asseoir. Il y avait 4 chaises de chaque coté. Achika s'assit au bout du coté gauche et Tenchi s'assit à coté d'elle. Ramia allait prendre la chaise à coté de lui, mais son frère fut plus rapide qu'elle. Elle ne fut pas contente de la situation.

-Rumiya, va t'en ! Cette chaise est à moi !

-Mais je veux m'assoir à coté de toi ! Dit-il tristement.

-Eh ben prendre cette chaise ! Dit Ramia en pointant la dernière chaise du coté gauche qui n'était pas prisse.

-Non ! Je veux rester ici ! Dit-il en commençant à pleurer.

Les larmes émurent Achika et Tenchi, qui ne savait pas qu'en faite Rumiya mettait en pratique les méthodes de manipulation que lui avait enseigné sa grande sœur.

-Oh le pauvre ! Dit Tenchi. Ramia, je crois que tu dois lui laisser cette place.

-Hors de question ! Dit-elle méchamment.

-Ce n'est pas une manière de traiter un enfant !Dit Achika choquée.

-Il a 13 ans ! Répliqua Ramia. Il est assez grand pour ne pas faire de caprices ! Je veux être à coté de Tenchi !

-Voyons, il y aura d'autres occasions dans la soirée. Dit-il avec le sourire.

Ramia vire qu'elle passait pour la grande méchante sœur et ne voulait pas que Tenchi se mire à la détesté. Elle s'assit donc à coté de son frère sans trop comprendre ce qu'il faisait. Rumiya se fichait ordinairement s'il était à coté de sa sœur ou non, mais il le faisait pour Hiwa. Ne le sachons pas, Ramia ne comprenait pas le comportement de son frère. Misa aussi se posait des questions.

-Je le trouve bizarre mon Ru depuis que Ramia est avec ce type. Pensa-t-elle en s'assoient devant lui.

Dans la cuisine, Kiyone et Nobuyuki discutèrent.

-J'en ai marre de cette comédie. Dit Kiyone. Yuzuha veut toujours que je passe pour une folle !

-Voyons chéri...Ce n'est qu'un jeu...

-Un jeu ? J'ai fait peur à ce garçon et je ne sais même pas pourquoi en plus ! Je veux partir d'ici !

-Je peux exaucer ton souhait ! Dit Yuzuha qui était apparue dans la cuisine.

Les époux fut terrifiés par elle et ce qu'elle venait de dire. Entre-temps, les autres membres du groupe faisaient la conversation dans la cuisine.

-Mon frère est tellement formidable ! Dit Achika. Il était le plus grand sportif de l'école, n'est-ce pas Tenchi ?

-Euh...Dit-il.

Achika collait beaucoup son frère se qui rendit Ramia très jalouse. Elle avait même si son bras par-dessus le bras de Tenchi. Ils avaient l'air d'un vrai couple se qui mettait Ramia de plus en plus en colère. Kiyone sortit alors de la cuisine, traversa la pièce et sortit dehors. Tout le monde était stupéfait. Nobuyuki sortit à son tour de la cuisine quelques secondes plus tard.

-Papa, qu'est-ce que...Commença Tenchi.

-Achika. Tenchi. Voici votre nouvelle mère pour la soirée: Chihiro.

-Salut tout le monde ! Dit une femme avec un micro dans les mains.

Tout le resta bouche-bée pendant que Chihiro prit sa place à coté de Misa et qu'ensuite Nobuyuki s'assit à coté de sa nouvelle épouse. Chihiro commença à manger ne semblait pas ce soucier du regarde des autres. Après quelques secondes de silence, Tenchi le brisa.

-Euh...Salut maman...Dit-il naturellement.

-Oh ! Salut Tenchi ! Je suis fière que mon grand garçon soit assez vieux pour avoir une petite amie !

Ses paroles avaient eu un effet étrange sur Ramia. Son cœur battait très fort et elle rougit. Rumiya s'en était aperçu et il fit en sorte qu'elle change rapidement d'humeur.

-Ma sœur n'est pas sa petite amie. C'est juste pour s'amuser ! Ils s'en fichent

-Quoi ? Dit-elle avec colère. Espèce de...Euh...Je veux dire...Voyons Rumiya, ce n'est pas...

-Dans un sens il a raison, non ? Dit Tenchi. Mais ça ne me dérange pas car tu me sembles être une bonne amie.

Cela fit l'effet d'une douche froide pour Ramia qui ne voulait pas être qu'une simple bonne amie. Le repas passa rapidement et ensuite tout le monde alla dans le salon. Chihiro voulait faire un karaoke. Personne n'était totalement enthousiasme, mais ils n'avaient pas d'autres idées. Bien sur, Ramia voulait être à coté de Tenchi et Rumiya voulait l'en empêcher, mais il ne fut pas chanceux cette fois-ci.

-Ru ! Vient à coté de moi ! Dit Misa.

Avant qu'il put répondre, Rumiya fut entrainé par Misa et ils étaient maintenant tous les deux sur un sofa alors que Tenchi était maintenant entre Ramia et Achika. Bien qu'elle soit avec son supposé petit ami, Ramia ne fut pas ravie. Achika collait encore plus son frère et elle avait mise sa tête sur ses genoux.

Après avoir chantée durant une interminable demi-heure, Chihiro invita les autres à participer.

-Qui veut chanter avec moi ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Moi ! Dit Achika Je vais chanter la chanson que moi et Tenchi on chantait dans notre bain aujourd'hui !

-Quoi ? Cria Ramia.

Ce qu'avait dit Achika semblait avoir aussi choqué Tenchi. Il se leva et il entraina Achika au premier étage avec un air très furieux sur le visage. Ramia fit la même chose, mais avec son frère qu'elle entraina dans la cuisine et Pixy Misa les suivit discrètement. Il ne restait donc plus que Chihiro et Nobuyuki.

-Ah les jeunes d'aujourd'hui...Dit Chihiro. Maintenant chéri, chantons la chanson de notre nuit de noces !

-Quel nuit de noces ? Dit Noboyuki exaspéré.

Dans la cuisine, Ramia était très furieuse contre son jeune frère à cause de son comportement. Elle le regardait les bras croisée avec des yeux effrayant. Misa écoutait discrètement ce qu'ils disaient derrière la porte.

-Rumiya, je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu as agis comme cela au souper. J'attends des explications.

-Euh...C'est parce que euh...Dit Rumiya qui réfléchissait à se qu'il allait dire. J'ai peur que cette relation ne te fasses du mal ! Après tout, si tu tombes amoureux de Tenchi et que cela ne soit pas réciproque, tu vas souffrir.

-Hé ! Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui. Enfin...Je crois...J'aime bien être avec lui et...

Le cœur de Ramia battait de plus en plus fort et elle jouissait. C'est à ce moment que Pixy Misa sortit de sa cachette.

-Ohoh ! Ramia est amoureuse ! Dit Misa

-C'est pas vrai ! Dit Ramia qui avait bien du mal à le cacher.

-J'ai une idée: Pourquoi on va pas en parler à Tenchi du futur de votre relation ? Demanda Pixy Misa.

-Euh...J'imagine que s'est une bonne idée...Dit Ramia qui était peu expérimentée dans les affaires amoureuses.

Le trio sortit de la cuisine et allèrent au premier étage. En montant les marches de l'escalier, ils entendirent Achika et Tenchi se disputer dans une des chambres de l'étage, la porte fermée. Discrètement, Ramia ouvrit un tout petit peu la porte afin qu'elle puisses voir se qui se passait. Achika était sur le lit en train de pleurer alors que Tenchi était debout devant elle, l'air dévasté.

-Écoute Achika...je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine...C'est juste que je n'ai pas aimé que tu montre notre amour au grand jour...

-Pourquoi ? On s'aime depuis l'enfance...

-Parce que s'était un rendez-vous galant...Même si moi et Ramia ont a été obligé... et...Enfin...ce n'était pas le moment de faire se que tu faisais...

-Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si je t'aimes...Tu es fâché conte moi ? Dit-elle tristement.

-Mais non...Dit Tenchi avec un sourire. Tu sait bien que je ne suis jamais fâché contre toi...

Achika arrêta de pleurer. Elle regarda son frère qui se pencha sur elle. Tenchi donna alors un énorme baiser à sa sœur. Cette scène choqua Ramia, mais aussi Pixy Misa...

-Oh mon dieu ! Cria-t-elle. Un frère et une sœur qui s'embrassent ! Inceste !

Achika et Tenchi remarquèrent alors la présence de leur invités et ils devinrent tout rouge. Toute l'affection que Ramia portait pour Tenchi était maintenant remplacée par de la colère. Pixy Misa était rentrée dans la pièce et pointait du doigt les deux amoureux.

-C'est horrible ! Ils sont amoureux alors qu'ils sont de la même famille ! Dit-elle.

-Voyons Misa...Dit Rumiya. Il n'y a rien de mal à cela...Il y a pleins de planètes où s'est normal...Pas chez toi ?

-Ben non...En tout cas, Ramia ne doit pas contente ! Son premier amoureux ne l'aime pas !

-Misa, tais-toi donc ! Dit Rumiya.

-Hein ? Premier amoureux ? Dit Tenchi.

Tout le monde avait les yeux tournés vers Ramia, Elle était rouge, mais rouge de colère. On dirait qu'elle allait exploser d'un moment à l'autre. Achika alla vers elle dans l'espoir de la calmer.

-Euh...Écoutez...Je comprends que vous soyez tombé amoureuse de mon frère. Il est tellement formi...

-JE NE SUIS AMOUREUSE DE PERSONNE ! Cria-t-elle à Achika. JE N'AI PAS ENVIE DE FINIR MES JOURS AVEC CE CRÉTIN !

Les cris avaient ameutés Chihiro et Nobuyuki qui voulaient voir se qui se passait. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, le père semblait avoir compris la situation.

-Je vois...Elle sait pour vous deux, hein ? Dit-il à ses enfants.

-Oh ! Mes deux chères enfants s'aiment ! Dit Chihiro. Je vais vous chanter...

Nobuyuki, qui on avait marre de la femme qu'on lui avait imposé, la frappa. Elle s'écroula sur le sol et Achika fut choquée de son geste.

-Papa ! Dit-elle. Commence oses-tu frapper notre pauvre mère !

-Ce n'est pas ta...D'accord je n'aurais pas du faire cela...Mais elle est si énervante...

-Ce n'est pas une raison ! Cria-t-elle.

Achika et Nobuyuki commencèrent une dispute et Tenchi tenta de les clamer, mais cela ne marchait pas du tout. Rami en avait marre et elle décida qu'il était temps de partir. Ses deux compagnons furent d'accord et ils quittèrent la maison en laissant la famille se disputer. En chemin, Ramia gueulait contre la soirée qu'elle venait de passer.

-Quel minable ! Je me demande comment j'ai pu penser qu'on passerait une bonne soirée ! Dit-elle.

-En tout cas, je suis bien content que tu ne sort pas avec lui. Il n'était pas fait pour toi. Dit Rumiya.

La réponse fit du bien au cœur de Ramia et elle sourit. En revanche, ce n'était pas le cas pour Misa, qui était derrière Ramia et Rumiya, qui fut très surprise de la réponse.

-Oh mon dieu ! Je comprends tout ! Pensa-t-elle. Ru est amoureux de sa sœur !

Durant le reste du trajet, Misa regardait son ami avec tristesse. Lorsqu'ils furent arriver chez eux, Rumiya dit à son ainée qu'il devait aller voir Hiwa. Ramia ne comprit pas pourquoi et elle lui dit qu'il pouvait faire se qu'il voulait. Alors que Ramia rentra dans sa maison, Rumiya alla cogner à la porte de Hiwa qui était bien content de le voir.

-Alors...Comment ça s'est passée ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Ramia n'aime pas du tout Tenchi. Répondit-il.

-Ah ! Je suis si heureuse !

Rumiya n'avait pas le courage de dire à sa voisine que Tenchi aimait en faite sa sœur Achika. Il entendit alors une autre voix pleine de joie derrière lui. Il se retourna et il vit Pixy Misa qui sautait dans tous les sens.

-Je comprends tout ! Dit Misa.

-Hein ? Dit Rumiya.

-Je pensais que tu était amoureuse de Ramia ! Je suis bien contente parce que je peux faire ça !

Sans crier garde, Pixy Misa sauta devant son ami. Elle le regarda dans les yeux quelques secondes et ensuite elle l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Rumiya fut stupéfait et lorsque Misa arrêta de l'embrassa, elle le regardait avec un sourire espiègle et elle partit vers la maison.

-Héhéhé...Tu as une amoureuse je pense...Dit Hiwa.

-Et ben...Je suis surpris...Dit-il. Quoique je suis encore plus surpris qu'elle ait crut que j'étais amoureux de Ramia...Il n'y a qu'elle pour imaginer cela...

Pourtant, dans sa chambre, Ramia se coiffait les cheveux devant son miroir tout en pensant à la soirée. Elle souriait.

-Je viens de comprendre...Pauvre Rumiya...Il était jaloux de ma relation avec Tenchi...Ce n'est pas surprenant qu'il soit tombé amoureux de moi...Je suis tellement belle...

Ramia fit un clin d'œil à son miroir et elle alla ensuite se coucher.

Fin de l'épisode.

Note de l'auteur.

Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire hormis que Chihiro est la mère de Sasami et de Tenchi dans l'ova Pretty Sammy et que Kiyone est la mère de Tenchi dans l'ova de Tenchi Muyo.


	14. Problèmes amoureux 1

**Neuvième Histoire: Problèmes amoureux première partie**

Rumiya mangeait son déjeuner habituelle: des céréales dans du lait. Il pensait à se qu'avait fait Misa hier lorsque cette dernière arriva derrière lui. Elle lui donna un gros câlin se qu'il semblait apprécier. Ensuite, Misa s'assit à coté de lui et elle regardait Rumiya avec des yeux tendres.

-Ça va Ru ? Dit-elle.

-Écoute Misa...À propos de ton baiser d'hier...

-Oui ? Dit-elle avec des gros yeux remplit d'espoir.

-J'ai réfléchi et...

-Bonjour la compagnie ! Dit Ramia.

Rumiya arrêta de parler. Il ne voulait pas que sa sœur soit au courant des sentiments amoureux qu'il éprouvait pour Misa après se qui s'était passé avec Tenchi. Elle aurait pu mal le prendre. En revanche, Misa ne s'en faisait pas le moindre du monde. Elle se collait à Rumiya se qui mit Ramia de mauvaise humeur. Elle prit Pixy Misa par la main et elle l'entraina dans le salon. Ramia mit l'adolescente sur un sofa et elle commença un discours.

-Une jeune fille de ton âge ne devrait pas faire cela à un garçon ! Dit-elle.

-Pourquoi pas ? Je l'aime...

-Rumiya n'est pas ton jouet et tu doit laisser décider qui il l'aime. Comprit ? Dit-elle sévèrement.

-Euh...Oui. Je vais laisser Ru décider tout seul. Dit-elle gentiment.

Ramia regarda partir la jeune fille et elle soupira.

-Pauvre Misa. Pensa-t-elle. Elle ne sait pas que Rumiya m'aime moi. Je suis triste pour elle.

Pixy Misa était revenue revoir Rumiya qui mangeait toujours ses céréales. Elle allait lui sauter dessus, mais elle se retena.

-Alors...Ta réponse ?

-Eh bien euh...Dit-il en voyant sa sœur revenir. Je préfère qu'on soit seuls.

-Misa...Dit Ramia de sa fausse voix douce. Pourrait-tu faire des courses pour moi ?

-Non.

-OUI.

-D'accord...D'accord...Pas besoin de crier.

Ramia donna à Misa une liste de choses complètement inutile qu'elle avait écrit uniquement dans le but d'éloigner la jeune fille. Lorsqu'elle partit, Ramia eut alors tout le loisir de parler à son frère. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle l'avait emmenée dans sa chambre et ils étaient maintenant assissent sur le lit de Ramia.

-C'est amusant. Cela faisait longtemps qu'on a pas été seul tous les deux. Dit Rumiya.

-Tu as raison...Dit-elle doucement. Rumiya, je veux te parler de quelque chose d'important...

Rumiya n'aimait pas le ton doux de la voix de sa sœur. Il ne savait jamais si elle était sincère dans ses moments-là. Ramia était étonnamment sympathique. Elle entoura son bras autour de son frère et elle le poussa vers elle. Maintenant, la tête de Rumiya était sur la poitrine de Ramia et il en fut très gêné. Ramia eut un petit rire.

-Je sais qu'à ton âge on développe de nouveau...sentiment...Tu sait de quoi je parles, hein ?

-L'amour qu'on ressent pour une fille ? Dit Rumiya en pensant à Misa.

-Tu ne dois pas avoir peur...Tu dois exprimer tes sentiments envers la fille que tu aimes...Cela te fera plus de mal de ne rien dire que de risquer d'être rejeter...

-Ne t'en fait pas...Je suis sûre qu'elle est amoureuse de moi...

-Ah ? Tu aimes une fille ? Dit Ramia faussement surprise. Qui ?

-Euh..Je...Je vais aller me promener dehors.

-Non reste !

Rumiya s'était levé et Ramia voulait l'attraper, mais il se transforma en oiseau et il s'enfuit par la fenêtre. Ramia se fâcha contre elle-même de ne pas avoir penser à la possibilité que son frère s'enfuit par la voie des airs. Puis, elle se mit à rire.

-Pauvre Rumiya...Il ne sait pas que je sais son secret. Malheureusement pour lui, je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui. Je devrais le lui dire, mais il est tellement mignon quand il est gêné...Hein ? Je le trouve mignon ?...Bah ce n'est rien...

Entre temps, Misa gambadait dans la rue à la recherche des items écrit par Ramia.

-La vie est belle ! Ru m'aimes et il va me le dire ! Enfin...Je crois...

En chemin, elle rencontra Hiwa qui s'était mit toute belle.

-Salut Misa. Dit-elle gentiment.

-Salut Hi...Wow ! Tu es très belle aujourd'hui !

-Oui. Je vais voir Tenchi. Je vais lui dire tout se que je ressens pour lui. Je veux être sa petite amie.

-Hey ! Je pensais qu'il sortait avec sa sœur ! Dit Misa sans réfléchir.

Cette nouvelle surpris Hiwa.

-Tu...Tu..Tu en es certaine ?

-Ben oui. Hier on les a vu s'embrasser passionnément ! Même que Ramia était furieuse ! Ils font un beau couple si tu veut mon avis !

-Ouin !

Hiwa s'était recroquevillée sur le sol et elle pleurait. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Pixy se rendit compte que se qu'elle venait de dire n'avait pas été très intelligent.

-Voyons Hiwa...Euh...C'est une blague ! Euh...Il y a pleins de gens qui nous regarde !

Parmis les gens qui avaient été attiré par les cris de Hiwa, il y avait une étrange femme qui portait des vêtements très sexy. Elle s'approcha des deux filles avec un sourire mauvais.

-Salut ! Vous avez un problème ?

Hiwa arrêta de pleurer et elle leva les yeux vers la femme.

-Qui êtres-vous ? Demanda t-elle.

-Je suis Kiyone la spécialiste des problèmes amoureux !

-Wow ! C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un avec moins de vêtements que moi ! Dit Pixy Misa.

En effet, Kiyone ne portait pas beaucoup de vêtement sur elle. On voyait la moitié de son corps et cela la rendait très séduisante.

-Spécialiste des problèmes amoureux ? Dit Hiwa. J'en ai justement un !

-Quel coïncidence ! Dit Kiyone. Où est votre amoureux ?

-Euh...Il n'est pas ici pour le moment. Répondit-elle.

-Bon. Voici mon adresse. Venez me voir plus tard. Je suis toujours chez moi !

-Ben non tu es là. Fit remarquer Misa.

-C'est une façon de parler !

Kiyone partit aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hiwa, calmée, attendait Tenchi sur son lieu de rendez-vous:la terrasse d'un restaurant. Pixy Misa avait décidé de l'accompagner, principalement car elle avait trouvé Kiyone amusante et que elle avait oublié la raison pourquoi elle était dehors.

-Je suis tellement énervé. Dit Hiwa. Tu es certaine que je devrais aller la voir avec Tenchi.

-Mais oui. Elle me semble honnete. Je voudrais bien aussi y aller avec Ru. Hé ! Ru !

Elle venait d'apercevoir Rumiya en train de voler. Elle agita les bras et l'oiseau la vit. Il se posa sur son épaule et Rumiya se frotta affectueusement sur son visage en imitant le bruit d'un vrai oiseau.

-Hahaha. Arrête Ru !

Rumiya s'envola et se posa sur une chaise. Ensuite, il se transforma en garçon.

-Salut Hiwa ! Dit-il.

-Salut Rumiya. Répondit-elle.

-Ru, est-ce que tu peut me dire ta...

Elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Tenchi. Comme toujours, il avait le sourire aux lèvres et il était bien content de retrouver son amie Hiwa.

-Bonjours Hiwa...Hé ! Bonjours Misa et Rumiya. Je ne savais pas que vous allez être ici.

-Moi non plus. Avoua Rumiya. On y va Misa ?

-Non. Non. Dit-elle. Moi et Hiwa, nous avons trouvé un superbe endroit à visiter.

Misa pensait bien entendue à l'adresse que Kiyone leur avait donné. Le superbe endroit avait immédiatement intéressé les deux hommes, particulièrement après que Hiwa est confirmée que l'endroit étaient en effet splendide. Ils partirent donc pour la maison de Kiyone et Hiwa tenait l'adresse dans sa main.

Entre-temps, Ramia était toujours à la maison en train d'attendre le retour de Rumiya.

-Il va prendre combien de temps ? Dit-elle furieuse. S'il ne me dit pas qu'il est amoureux de moi, je ne pourrais pas lui dire que je ne suis amoureuse de lui ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire !

À suivre...

Note de l'auteur

Hé ! Une autre Kiyone ? Et oui, il y a une Kiyone dans toutes les continuités de Tenchi Muyo. La Kiyone dans l'OVA est la mère de Tenchi et la Kiyone dans les autres continuités est la partenaire de Mihoshi. C'est un peu bizarre. Surtout que ma Kiyone est la version méchante qu'on retrouve dans le générique de fin du Mihoshi Special. Je la trouve plus belle et intéressante que la bonne Kiyone.


	15. Problèmes amoureux 2

**Neuvième Histoire: Problèmes amoureux deuxième partie**

Après quelques minutes de marches, le petit groupe était enfin arrivé à l'adresse qu'indiquait le bout de papier. La maison de Kiyone ressemblait à toutes les autres à l'exception qu'il y avait une pancarte planté devant l'entrée de la résidence et qui indiquait le métier que faisait Kiyone.

-C'est ici ? Demanda Tenchi.

-Oui. C'est l'adresse qui est marqué sur le bout de papier. Répondit Hiwa.

-Tiens, une pancarte. Je vais la lire. Dit Rumiya.

Les filles prirent peur. Elles ne voulaient pas que leur amoureux respectif sachent la vérité. Rapidement, Misa agita son éventail et la pancarte prit vie. Avant que Rumiya ne réagisse, la pancarte s'était déjà enfui.

-C'est rigolo ton truc. Dit Tenchi qui ne savait rien des pouvoirs magiques de Misa.

-Misa ! Je n'ai rien pu lire ! Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ?

-Désolé Ru ! Je l'ai fait exprès, mais de manière inconsciente !

Rumiya n'était pas dupe de l'excuse de son amie. Il décida tout de même de ne rien dire. Une minute plus tard, tout le monde était devant la porte et Hiwa sonna. La porte s'ouvrit et ils virent une Kiyone habillée en femme d'affaire très sérieuse. Rien à voir avec la tenue qu'elle portait au début de la journée.

-Ah ! Je vous attendais avec impatience ! Dit-elle en voyant les deux jeunes filles. Entrez donc !

L'intérieur de la maison de Kiyone était du même modèle que celle des autres. La différence était qu'elle avait transformé son salon en une salle d'accueil. Il y avait des chaises et des magazines pour la lecture. Elle demanda aux deux filles d'attendre ici pendant qu'elle emmenait les deux hommes dans une autre pièce.

-Je me demande si on a bien fait. Dit Hiwa.

-Mais oui ! Qu'est-ce qui pourrait arriver de grave ? Rien du tout !

Entre temps, Kiyone avait emmené les deux garçons dans une pièce du premier étage. Elle avait fermé la porte.

-Dites, pourquoi on est là ? Demanda Tenchi.

-Nous ne savons même pas ce que vous faites dans la vie ! Ajouta Rumiya.

-Ne vous en faites. Buvez, cela vous fera le plus grand bien. Dites-elle en leur tendant deux verres.

10 minutes plus tard, Kiyone alla voir les deux filles dans la salle d'attente.

-Dites, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire au juste ? Demanda Hiwa qui se posait de plus en plus de questions.

-Oh. Rien de bien méchant. Au fait, est-ce que toutes les deux avaient des armes de défenses ?

-Oui ! J'ai mon éventail. Dit Misa. Sans lui, je ne peux pas faire de la magie !

-Intéressant. Je peux le voir ?

Sans trop réfléchir, Misa donna son éventail à Kiyone et ensuite elle alla se rassoir. Kiyone regardait l'objet magique avec des gros yeux tout en se dirigeant vers l'interrupteur. Elle descendit le bouton de l'appareil. Mais au lieu d'éteindre la lumière, le bouton fit sortir des menottes de métal des chaises. Maintenant, les mains, les jambes et le torse de Hiwa et Misa étaient attachés à la chaise. Les filles ne pouvaient plus bouger.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Cria Misa.

-Vous allez vite comprendre...

Kiyone enleva ses vêtements et il ne resta que la tenue légère qu'elle portait tout à l'heure. Elle avait toutefois ajoutée à son costume un fouet.

-Venez les garçons ! Dit-elle en souriant méchamment aux filles.

Rumiya et Tenchi entrèrent dans la pièce. Quelque chose avait changé en eux. Ils semblaient hypnotisés par le corps de Kiyone. Ils se mirent à genoux et ils lichèrent les cuisses de Kiyone.

-Non ! Tenchi ! Cria Hiwa.

-C'est dégout Ru ! Tu pourrais me le faite ensuite ?

-Héhéhé. Je leur ai donné une potion spéciale. Ils ne sortirent de leur état que si vous leur avouez votre amour à l'homme que vous aimez. Commençons avec le plus vieux. Toi va t'asseoir là-bas et ne bouge pas avant que je te le dises.

-Bien maitresse. Dit Rumiya.

Ce que vit ensuite Hiwa l'effraya au plus haut point. Kiyone avait demandé à Tenchi de se mettre à quatre pattes. Ensuite, elle lui donna plusieurs coups de fouet se qui ravissait Tenchi.

-Au oui ! Encore une autre maitresse !

-Non Tenchi ! Tu...Tu ne sait pas se que tu dit ! Arrête !

-Dites-lui alors que tu l'aimes ! Lui dit méchamment Kiyone.

Mais Hiwa était trop timide pour avouer ses sentiments. Après une dizaine de coup de fouet, Kiyone en avait marre et décida de changer de cible.

-Viens ici toi. Dit-elle à Rumiya.

-Oui maitresse !

-Non ! Cria Misa. TU NE TOUCHERAS PAS À RU !

L'éventail de Pixy Misa que Kiyone avait déposé à terre se mit à léviter. Misa voulait tellement sauver son Ru qu'elle concentra toutes ses forces pour utiliser sa magie à longue distance. Kiyone ne le remarqua pas et s'apprêta à donner son premier coup de fouet lorsque ce dernier prit vie.

-Allo ! Dit le fouet.

-Quoi ? Dit Kiyone surprise.

Le fouet se retourna contre sa maitresse et il commença à fouetter Kiyone. Elle s'enfuit de la salle et elle essaya d'échapper à son instrument de travail.

-Mais...Maitresse...C'est à mon tour de me faire fouetter ! Dit Rumiya.

-Non Ru ! Ne va pas voir cette horrible sorcière ! Il n'y a que moi qui t'aimes réellement ! Je serais toujours là pour t'aimer et te protéger !

Son discours avait rendu Rumiya totalement normal. Il secoua la tête et il ne se souvenait plus de rien.

-Je ne me souviens pas d'être descendu. Pourquoi Tenchi est à quatre pattes avec des marques sur le dos ?

-Ru ! Libère-nous ! Fait monter l'interrupteur !

Rumiya remarqua alors que les filles étaient prisonnières et il fit se que Misa lui avait dit de faire. Aussitôt qu'elles étaient libre, les filles allèrent voir leur amoureux respectif. Misa fit un câlin à Rumiya pendant que Hiwa regardait tristement Tenchi.

-Tout est de ma faute ! Dit Hiwa. Si seulement je n'étais pas aussi timide...J'aimerai tant lui dit que je l'aime et que je veux fonder une famille avec lui ! Mais je ne peux pas !

-Euh...Hiwa ? Dit Tenchi maintenant libérer de son sort.

-Je l'aime tellement mon Tenchi ! Ah que j'aimerai donc lui dire mon amour !

-Tu m'aimes donc autant ? Dit-il.

-Hein ? Tenchi ?

-Tu sait...Je n'ai jamais pu choisir entre ma sœur et toi...Vous être toutes les deux de merveilleuses femmes...

Ce que venait de dire Tenchi émue Hiwa qui en pleurait de joie. Elle sauta sur Tenchi qui tomba sur le sol.

-Qu'ils sont mignons ! Dit Misa. Au fait, Ru...Qu'elle est ta réponse pour...

Rumiya ne laissa pas la jeune fille terminer sa phrase. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Misa et il lui donna un long et passionnant baiser qui dura une minute entière. Lorsqu'il eut terminer, il vit que le visage de Misa était rempli de bonheur. C'est à ce moment que Kiyone rentra dans la pièce. Elle avait réussi à enfermer son fouet dans le sous-sol. Elle fut très contente de voir que les deux couples allaient bien.

-Encore une fois, j'ai formé des couples ! Dit-elle fièrement.

-Tu n'as rien du tout ! Tu as profité de nous ! Dit Misa avec colère.

-Pourquoi j'ai mal au dos ? Demanda Tenchi.

-Pauvres idiotes ! Vous n'avez pas compris ma superbe technique permettant aux couples de se former ? Au faites, voici la facture.

Kiyone tendit une feuille. Tout le monde fut très surprit par le montant de la facture.

-2000 sous ? Dit Hiwa. Mais c'est insensé !

-Et ! Tu penses peut-être que j'aime ce que je fais ? Mon métier m'oblige à faire des choses immorales que je n'aime pas faire.

-On ne te donnera pas un sous ! Dit Misa.

-Vous ne sortirez pas d'ici avant de m'avoir payer ! Mes consultations seront gratuites le jour où ma pancarte me frappa !

Immédiatement après cette phrase, sa pancarte rentra par les fenêtres du salon, brisant les vitres au passage, et se mit à frapper plusieurs fois Kiyone. Tout le monde trouva cela très amusant et ils partirent sans rien payer.

Le groupe se sépara en chemin. Hiwa et Tenchi partirent chez Tenchi pour aller voir Achika et lui expliquer la situation. Misa et Rumiya retournèrent à leur maison la main dans la main. Ils étaient devenus officiellement un couple. À leur arriver, Ramia les attendait au salon et elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte de la situation.

-Alors petit frère, tu vas dire à la fille que tu aimes tes sentiments ? Dit-elle.

-Je l'ai déjà fait ! N'est-ce pas Misa ?

Comme réponse, Misa embrassa son amoureux sur la tache rouge de sa joue gauche. Ramia fut surprise, mais bientôt elle se mit à rire de sa méprise. Les deux jeunes ne comprirent pas pourquoi elle riait tellement et Ramia partit rapidement pour sa chambre car elle n'en pouvait plus.

-Elle est vraiment étrange ta grande sœur. Pourquoi elle a agit comme ça ?

Rumiya ne dit rien. Il pensa à ce que lui avait dit Ramia et à son attitude qu'elle avait eu avec lui.

-Ramia...Pensa-t-il.

Dans sa chambre, Ramia avait arrêter de rire et elle s'était assit sur son lit. Elle pensa à Rumiya et à sa nouvelle relation avec Misa. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, elle ressentait de la jalousie.

-Comment peut-il aimer une autre fille que moi ! Je suis tellement plus belle et sympathique que cette cinglé de Pixy Misa...Enfin, pourquoi est-ce que je m'en fais ? Maintenant, il a vieillit et je ne l'aurais pu entre mes pattes ! Oui ! Il faut que je penses positif ! De tout façon, je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui !

Ramia se mit à répéter cette phrase comme si elle voulait absolument se convaincre elle même d'une chose qui n'était pas vrai.

Fin de l'épisode.

Note de l'auteur

Je n'ai rien à dire. Vraiment.


	16. Les nouveaux voisins 1

**Dixième Histoire: Les nouveaux voisins première partie**

Des mois avaient passés depuis que le trio était sur leur nouvelle planète. Pixy Misa et Rumiya avaient atteints leur 14 ans alors que Ramia en avait maintenant 21. Les deux adolescents sortaient ensembles pratiquement tous les deux et Ramia faisait tout pour les éviter. Tenchi avait maintenant deux petites amies qui étaient heureuses de le partager. Hiwa avait obtenu la permission de Yuzuha pour déménager chez Tenchi. Aujourd'hui était le jour du déménagement et le trio était dehors pour saluer une dernière fois Hiwa.

-J'ai été bien heureuse de vous connaître ! Dit-elle.

-Tu va beaucoup me manquer ! Dit Rumiya.

-Tu était une bonne voisine. Dit Misa.

-Bye Hiwa. Dit Ramia sans émotion.

Et c'est ainsi que Hiwa partit en saluant ses trois voisins. Après quelques minutes, elles avaient disparus du champ visuels du trio.

-Je me demande qui va être notre nouveau voisin. Demanda Rumiya.

-Bof. Du moment qu'il est moins chiant que Hiwa. C'est tout se qui compte pour moi. Dit Ramia.

-Viens Ru ! On va s'amuser ! Dit Misa.

Elle avait prit le bras de Rumiya. Ramia regarda la scène avec dédain et elle partit dans la maison. Son petit frère l'a regardai partir et il se sentait mal. Ramia ne faisait plus attention à lui depuis qu'il sortait avec Misa. Elle avait même fait preuve de méchanceté envers sa petite amie alors qu'elle tolérait Misa avant.

-Tu m'écoute, Ru ? Tu veut faire quoi ?

-Ben euh...Tu as une idée ? On a tout fait !

-Pas tout...Dit-elle d'une voix maligne.

-Oh Misa...Pas maintenant. Nous sommes trop jeunes...Ma sœur pourrait...

-Pourquoi tu mentionnes ta sœur dans ses moments-là ? Dit Misa avec colère. Si c'est elle que tu aimes, arrête de sortir avec moi et va la mariez !

Misa lâcha son petit ami et rentra furieuse dans la maison. Rumiya soupira en se disant que les femmes étaient compliquées et il rentra à son tour quelques minutes plus tard. En rentra, il ne vit pas Misa, mais il vit en revanche sa sœur en train de lire un livre sur un des sofas du salon. Il s'approcha de sa sœur qui ne levait pas les yeux de son livre.

-Euh...Grande sœur...

Ramia ne répondit rien. Rumiya continua tout de même de parler.

-J'ai pensé à nous deux récemment...Je trouve cela moche que tu sois aussi jalouse.

-JE NE SUIS PAS JALOUSE ! Dit Ramia tout en continuant de lire son livre.

-Euh...Peu importe...Ce n'est pas bien que tu sois froide envers moi...Après tout...Nous sommes pratiquement les seuls survivants de notre planète. Nous devrions avoir des liens plus forts !

-J'en ai rien à cirer !

-Moi, je trouve cela important...Si je ne t'avais pas suivi dans ton exil, je serais mort. Et tu m'as sauvé la vie lorsque ce pirate de l'espace voulait me tuer...Je ne serais pas en vie sans toi...

Rumiya prit la main de sa sœur. Une larme coula d'un œil de Rumiya et tomba sur la main de Ramia. Elle regarda enfin son frère dans les yeux et elle se sentit mal.

-Rumiya...

-Pauvre Ru !

Rumiya se retourna et vit Misa avec les larmes aux yeux.

-Je ne savais pas que tu souffrait autant ! Je suis d'accord pour que tu m'aimes moi et ta sœur !

-Quoi ? Disent Ramia et Rumiya d'une même.

-Allez ! On va bien s'amuser dans la chambre à coucher ! Dit-elle en sauta de joie.

Paf ! Ramia avait lancé son livre sur Misa et Rumiya avait lui avait donné un coup sur la tête. Misa était maintenant allongée sur le sol et elle pleura.

-Bouhouhou. Les deux membres de mon trio me frappe ! Je suis une femme battue !

On sonna à la porte et Ramia alla ouvrit.

-Ce doit être notre nouveau voisin. Dit à ta petite amie de ne plus faire ce genre de blague de mauvais gout. Il faut bien se tenir devant les gens.

Après ce petit discours, Ramia ouvrit la porte avec un sourire aux lèvres.

-Bonjours, je m'appelle Ramia et...

Bang ! Ramia reçue un coup de poing à la figure qui la fit tomber sur le sol.

-Oh non ! Elle est attaquée ! Dit Rumiya. Aie ! Misa, pourquoi m'as-tu frappé ?

-Tu es le seul qui n'a rien reçu. Ça ne serait pas juste ! Dit-elle gentiment.

La personne qui avait frappé Ramia se mit à parler et Rumiya reconnu sa voix. Il alla dans le hall d'entrée et il vit qu'il avait bien deviné qui était l'agresseur.

-Espèce d'idiote ! À cause de toi je me retrouve sur cette planète !

-Salut Aeka ! Dit Rumiya.

-Oh salut Rumiya ! Dit Aeka avec un sourire.

-Toi aussi tu as été prise au piège par Yuzuha ?

-Oui. Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'avait vu avec vous et qu'elle trouvait ça drôle...Je n'ai pas très bien compris...

-Bah. Tu vas vite t'habituer. Il faut que je te présente ma petite amie.

-Oh...Une petite amie ?

C'est alors que Misa apparut dans le hall d'entrée et sauta sur Rumiya.

-Salut ! Moi c'est Pixy Misa ! Est-ce que tu fait partie des petites amies de Ru ?

-Euh...Dit Aeka qui ne savait pas quoi répondre devant la jeune fille toute excitée.

Ramia se leva alors et elle regarda Aeka avec des yeux mauvais.

-C'est toi ma nouvelle voisine ? J'aurais préféré avec un psychopathe comme voisin que toi. Remarque je ne pense pas qu'il y est une grande différence...

-Tu croit que j'ai eu le choix ? Dit Aeka furieuse.

-Grande sœur ! Notre maison est très belle. Je l'aime bien !

Sasami venait d'apparaitre à coté de sa sœur. Elle avait bien grandit et était maintenant une belle jeune femmes de 16 ans. Elle n'avait plus ses couettes sur le coté, mais derrière comme sa grande sœur. Pixy Misa fut très jalouse en la voyant.

-Hé toi ! Quelles sont tes relations avec Ru !

-Hein ? Dit-elle.

-Ne t'en fait pas. Dit Rumiya. C'est ma petite amie Pixy Misa. Elle est un peu étrange, mais elle est très gentille.

Sasami rentra dans la maison et elle alla s'asseoir dans le salon avec Rumiya et Misa, ses deux nouveaux meilleurs amis. En revanche, Aeka et Ramia continuaient de se crier des insultes dans le hall d'entrée.

-Quelles enfants...Dit Sasami.

-Heureusement que nous sommes là pour les surveiller. Dit Rumiya de manière sarcastique. Je n'ose imaginer se qu'elles feraient tout seul.

-Idiote ! Dit Ramia.

-Pute ! Dit Aeka.

-S'en ai assez ! Je vais te montrer que moi aussi j'ai des pouvoirs magiques !

Ramia prépara une attaque avec ses mains et Aeka se positionna en position de défense. Elle fut alors déconcentré par une voix qui provenait de sa nouvelle maison.

-Aeka chérie ! J'arrive ! Dit la voix.

-Oh non. Ramia, nous devrions arrêter de...

Ramia n'avait pas écoutée Aeka. Elle lança son attaque contre elle et Aeka fut projeter sur l'herbe. Ramia se moqua d'elle en la pointent du doigt. Elle décida de profiter de sa victoire en allant dans le salon célébrer. Devant les trois adolescents, assit sur le même sofa, elle raconta son exploit.

-Viens voir Rumiya ! Dit-elle fièrement. Regarde comment ta sœur est forte !

-Je n'ai pas envie...Dit Rumiya exaspéré.

-Oh. J'ai pitié pour toi. Dit Sasami.

Ramia ne comprenait pas se que Sasami voulait dire jusqu'à ce qu'elle entends une voix derrière elle.

-C'est toi qui a fait ça à ma Aeka !

Ramia se retourna et vit une femme qui ressemblait à Sasami, mais qui était plus vieille. La femme mit ses bras autours de Ramia et se mit à lui écraser les os. Jamais Ramia n'avait autant souffert de sa vie. Tout le monde fut horrifié parce qui se passait.

-Excuse-toi immédiatement ! Dit la femme.

-Maman ! Dit Aeka qui avait réussit à se lever et à marcher jusqu'au salon. Ne fait pas ça !

Sa mère ne l'écouta pas. Misa et Rumiya s'étaient levés et tentaient sans succès de séparer Ramia de la femme en furie, mais rien ne marchait. Sasami secouait la tête en soupirant.

-Il faut que Ramia s'excuse ! Expliqua-t-elle.

Ramia n'aimait pas s'excuser, mais elle vit qu'elle n'avait pas trop le choix. Elle s'excusa et la femme la relâcha, très heureuse. Ramia tomba sur le derrière et elle avait un peu mal partout sur le corps.

-Tout le monde, voici notre mère, Misaki. Dit Sasami qui s'était levé et était maintenant à coté de sa mère.

-Salut ! Je suis Misaki, la mère de deux adorable filles.

Misaki mit ses bras autours de ses filles, Aeka était du coté gauche et Sasami était du coté droit, et leur donna un gros câlin. Aeka semblait embarrassée par la scène alors que Sasami avait plutôt l'air joyeuse. Misaki lâcha ses filles après une minute qui avait semble une éternité. Elle se dirigea vers Misa et Rumiya qu'elle regardait avec un grand sourire.

-Vous êtres tellement mignon ! Qui êtres-vous ?

-Je suis Rumiya et voici ma petite amie Pixy Misa.

-Vous êtres un couple ? C'est encore plus mignon !

Avant qu'ils ne puissent faire quoique se soit, Misaki les prit dans ses bras et tous les deux crurent qu'ils allaient mourir étouffer tellement elle était forte. Après leur avoir fait un gros câlin, Misaki se tourna vers Ramia. Ramia avait alors peur de recevoir un câlin à son tour, mais Misaki ne fit rien d'autre que la regarder en demandant son nom. Après l'avoir su, elle partie de la maison et ses filles la suivirent. Cela choqua Ramia.

-Comment ose-t-elle ! Pourquoi tout le monde a droit à un câlin sauf moi ? Dit Ramia furieuse.

-Il faut pas te fâcher. Dit Rumiya. Ça fait plus de mal que de bien.

-Je m'en fiche ! Elle m'a snobé ! C'est une vraie salope et ses filles aussi !

-Elles m'ont semblé sympathique. Dit Misa.

-Je suis sure qu'elles ne sont pas se que l'on croit ! Elles sont méchantes, particulièrement Aeka !

-Oh non...Ça va pas recommencer...Dit Rumiya.

Durant le reste de la journée, Ramia parla contre Misaki et ses filles se qui intéressèrent peu le jeune couple. Le soir, avant d'aller se coucher, Ramia regardait par la fenêtre de sa chambre, les lumières éteintes. Sa fenêtre donnait directement sur la chambre de Aeka ou de Sasami. En tout cas, les deux étaient dans une chambre et aidait l'autre à se peigner les cheveux.

-Qu'elles connes ! Dit Ramia. Elles ne savent pas encore se faire les cheveux tout seul à leur age.

Ramia vit alors que Aeka et Sasami se regardaient droit dans les yeux et après quelques secondes d'hésitations, elles se donnèrent un long baiser plein de passion. Ramia fut choquée par la scène.

-Mon dieu ! Elles...Elles sont lesbiennes ! L'un des crimes les plus odieux de l'univers ! Dit-elle. Parfait...Je tiens ma revanche...Si seulement j'avais des preuves...

Ramia remarqua alors que Aeka et Sasami continuaient de s'embrasser et que cela pouvait durer longtemps. Elle sortit de sa chambre et elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une appareil photo.

-Oh ! Mais s'est plus intime maintenant ! Parfait...

Ramia se mit à prendre des photos en pensant méchamment à ce qu'elle pourrait faire.

À suivre...

Note de l'auteur.

Misaki est la mère de Aeka et Sasami dans l'OVA. Il risque d'y avoir moins de chapitre durant deux-trois semaines car je vais être occupé avec mes examens de fin d'année


	17. Les nouveaux voisins 2

**Dixième Histoire: Les nouveaux voisins deuxième partie**

Dans le salon, Ramia regardait les photos qu'elle avait prise la veille avec un sourire cruel qui intrigua son jeune frère, qui venait tout juste de se lever.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a grande sœur ?

-Regarde ses photos ! Scandaleux, non ?

Rumiya prit les photos et fut gêné parce qu'il voyait. Deux belles femmes nues avaient des relations sexuelles. Il devint rapidement rouge comme une tomate et s'est dans cette état que Misa le trouva.

-Pourquoi Ru est tout rouge ? Hé ! Pourquoi il a des photos de Aeka et Sasami toutes nues ?

-C'est moi qui les ait prises. C'est dégoutant, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ah bon ? Je pensais que l'inceste n'était pas grave dans votre société.

-Elles sont homosexuelles ! L'un des plus odieux crimes ! Dit Ramia avec rage.

-Marrant, chez moi c'est l'inverse. Dit Misa. Dommage, pour les 15 ans de Ru, j'avais envie de lui faire un petit spectacle lesbienne avec toi !

Ramia frappa Misa sur la tête.

-Je ne ferais jamais une chose pareil ! Surtout pas avec toi !

-Voyons...Je pense que Ru aimerait bien...Hein Ru ?

-Hein ? Dit-il.

Il arrêta enfin de regarder les photos et il vit que Misa s'était mise à masser les seins de Ramia. Rumiya tomba sur le sol, évanoui et tout rouge, et Ramia frappa plusieurs fois Misa.

-JE VAIS TE TUER POUR DE BON !

Plus tard, Ramia alla cogner à la porte de ses nouvelles voisines, un sourire méchant au visage. La personne qui ouvrit la porte était Aeka qui ne semblait pas être content de la voir.

-Que veut-tu encore ? Dit-elle. Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer aujourd'hui.

-Je ne vais pas rester bien longtemps. Je voulais simplement te montrer ceci.

Ramia sortit la photo de sa poche et la montra à Aeka qui fut très surprise et choquée par ce qu'elle vit.

-Une...Une..Essaya-t-elle de dire.

-Oui. Une photo nue de toi et ta sœur en train d'avoir une relation sexuelle avec ta sœur...Franchement...Utiliser ta pauvre innocente sœur pour tes désirs perverses...C'est dégoutant.

-Elle a 16 ans ! Elle sait se qu'elle fait et nous nous aimons depuis longtemps !

-Bah. Je m'en fiche de le savoir...mais peut-être que les autres voudraient le savoir en revanche...

-Tu...Tu...Tu n'as pas le droit ! C'est ma vie privée !

-Je vais être gentille. Si tu fait tout se que je te dis pendant une journée, je vais te laisser tranquille ensuite.

-Aeka chéri ? Dit Misaki derrière elle. Ça va ?

-Oui...Oui Maman...Je..Je parle à mon amie Ramia...

-Vous être amies maintenant ? Formidable !

-Oui...Oui...Maman, on peut être seules toutes les deux ?

-Je comprends. Tu veut être avec ton amie...

-Pendant toute la journée ! Dit Aeka avec un faux sourire.

Ramia était fière de son coup. Durant toute une journée, Aeka allait être son esclave personnel. Aeka avait accepter car le chantage ne durait qu'une journée et Ramia avait promit de lui redonner les photos qu'elle avait prise.

-Ah ! Dit Ramia. Que s'est bon de relaxer sur un bon sofa...APPORTE MOI DE LA NOURRITURE ET DE L'EAU !

Quelques minute plus tard, Aeka arriva de la cuisine avec ce que Ramia avait demandé sur un plateau. Elle ne portait pas sa robe rose habituelle, mais une tenue de servante sexy qu'elle jugeait dégradante. Ramia fut bien contente de trouver du pain et du beurre, mais elle n'aima pas la boisson.

- De l'eau ? Hé ! Où est mon jus d'orange ?

-Tu n'avais pas spécifiée quelle boisson tu voulait !

Ramia lança l'eau sur Aeka et lui ordonna d'aller chercher du jus d'orange et Aeka exécuta l'ordre. Lorsqu'elle retourna voir Ramia, celle-ci n'était toujours pas contente.

-Je n'ai plus envie de jus d'orange. Apporte moi un verre d'eau !

Elle lança le jus d'orange sur Aeka qui en avait de plus en plus marre. Ensuite, Aeka fut obligée de nettoyer la chambre de Ramia se qui lui prit deux bonnes heures car tout était en désordre.

-Tu en a mise du temps ! Chiala Ramia en regardant sa chambre.

-J'ai fait de mon mieux !

-Bon. Maintenant tu vas...

-Salut tout le monde ! Dit Rumiya qui venait de revenir d'une promenade aérienne.

-Ah ! Cria Aeka.

Elle tenta de se cacher, ne voulant pas qu'un homme la voit dans cette tenue, mais Ramia la retenais par les bras.

-Ne t'en fait pas. Il t'a déjà vu avec moins de vêtement.

-QUOI ? Rumiya, tu as vu les...

-C'est ma sœur qui m'a obligé à les voir !

-Enfin, je préfère que ça soit seulement toi. Je n'oses imaginer ce que des hommes beaucoup moins gentils que moi auraient fait en me voyant nue. Ton horrible sœur n'a pas montré les photos à quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Seulement Misa. Au faite, tu sait où elle est Ramia ? Je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée.

-Euh...Je ne l'ai pas vue non plus...

C'est à ce moment que Pixy Misa rentra dans la maison en tirant un sac vide. Elle se mit à crier assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entendent au premier étage.

-Hé Ramia ! J'ai donné toutes les photos ! Dit-elle.

-QUOI ! S'écria Aeka qui descendit rapidement en bas suivit de Ramia et de Rumiya. Ce ne sont pas les photos avec moi et Sasami j'espère !

-Ben oui. Dit Misa avec un sourire malicieux.

-Misa, pourquoi tu as fait cela ? Demanda Rumiya.

-Parce que c'était drôle Ru !

Aeka était absolument furieuse contre Ramia et souhaitait sa mort. Les deux grandes sœurs se disputèrent à nouveaux et cette fois-ci étaient encore plus sérieuse que d'habitude.

-Comme as-tu osée distribué ses photos ? Tu m'as donné ta parole que tu n'allais pas le faire !

-Non. J'ai seulement dit que j'aillais te donner les originaux ! J'ai distribué des copies.

On cogna à la porte. Misa ouvrit la porte et vit Sasami, le visage triste, tenant une photo d'elle nue en gros plans.

-Aeka...Tu sait se que ça veut dire ? Demanda-t-elle tristement.

-C'est de sa faute ! Cria Aeka. Elle a prise ses photos pour nous humilier ! C'est une femme cruelle et sans cœur !

-Ça sera aux autres de décider. Dit Ramia. J'ai laissé un petit note derrière chaque photo. D'ailleurs, je vois que plusieurs personnes viennent déjà...

En fait, une trentaine de personnes étaient arrivés devant la maison de Ramia. Cette dernière sortit les voir de manière triomphale, sure d'avoir gagnée et humiliée sa rivale.

-Bonjours tout le monde ! Dit-elle.

-C'est toi qui a prise ses photos ? Dit quelqu'un.

-Oui. Je suis fière de moi !

-Quelle monstre sans cœur ! Cria alors une vieille femme.

-Hein ? Dit Ramia perplexe.

-Tout à fait ! Dit un adolescent. En regardant attentivement la photo pendant deux heures, je me suis rendu compte à quel point tu es ignoble !

-Comme oses-tu souiller l'intimité des gens ! Dit une autre femme.

-Enfin...C'est mal se qu'elles ont fait ! L'homosexualité est quelque chose de mal.

-Quoi ? Elle est homophobe en plus !

-Frappant-là !

Une horde de gens en furie sauta sur Ramia et se mit à la frapper. Il y avait tellement de monde que Ramia était incapable de se défendre. Aeka regarda la scène en riant au éclat et Rumiya baisa la tête car il avait honte pour sa sœur.

-J'ai l'impression que Jurailhelm était très en retard sur le plan social..Dit-il tristement.

Après plusieurs interminables minutes, les gens avaient arrêtés de frapper Ramia et allèrent donner les photos à Aeka et Sasami. Tout le monde le firent sauf quelques hommes et lesbiennes qui jurèrent avoir détruits les photos. Lorsque tout le monde fut parti, Misaki arriva avec une photo de ses deux filles.

-Aeka...Sasami...Je viens juste de voir ceci...

-Oh non ! Dit Aeka.

-Maman...Dit Sasami. Nous voulions te le dire depuis le début mais nous...

-Je suis si heureuse !

Misaki prit ses deux filles dans ses bras pour leur donner un énorme câlin.

-Mes filles sont amoureuses l'une de l'autre. Mon rêve se réalise ! Dès demain, je vais vous donner des leçons pour aider à m'améliorer vos performances !

Misaki lâcha ses deux filles et retourna chez elle. Aeka et Sasami n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles.

-C'est juste moi ou il y a beaucoup d'inceste dans cette histoire ? Demanda Misa.

Ramia se releva enfin et elle ne fut pas très contente.

-Pourquoi chaque fois que je me bats contre Aeka., je suis humiliée ?

-Tu n'as qu'à ne pas être une salope sans cœur ! Dit Aeka méchamment.

-Salope sans cœur ? Je vais te prouver que j'aime les autres !

Sans crier garde, Ramia avança vers son frère, s'abaissa et lui donna un énorme baiser sur la bouche. Tout le monde fut très surpris de la scène y compris Rumiya qui eut le visage tout rouge.

-Ah ! Je vois que vous être impressionné ! Dit Ramia.

-Sasami, partons. Dit Aeka avec orgueil.

Elles partirent et Ramia retourna à la maison. Il ne restait donc plus que Misa et Rumiya dehors.

-Dit, ça te fait quoi de te faire embrassé par ta sœur, hein ? Dit Misa avec un clin d'œil.

-Je ne sais pas...C'est la première fois que je me sens bizarre comme ça...

Entre temps, dans sa chambre, Ramia soupira de bonheur et sourit.

-Je l'ai enfin fait...Je l'ai enfin fait...

Fin de l'épisode.

Note de l'auteur

Hé oui , Ramia est amoureuse de son frère ! Il y a beaucoup d'inceste dans mes histoires, mais curieusement je n'aime pas trop l'inceste dans la vraie vie. Je vais accélérer un peu mon histoire et la relation entre Ramia-Rumiya va devenir plus solide à la prochaine histoire contrairement à se que j'avais planifié.


	18. Le manga

**Onzième Histoire: Le manga**

Le temps passa. Cela faisait bientôt 2 ans que le trio était sur la planète de Yuzuha. Les deux adolescents avaient maintenant 15 ans et Ramia 21 ans. Une étrange relation s'était développé entre le frère et la sœur. Tous les deux étaient attirés vers l'autre, mais ils n'osaient pas le dire...

Ramia devait se l'avouer, elle était amoureuse de son frère qui était 6 ans plus jeune qu'elle. Dans sa chambre, Ramia se regardait dans le miroir et essaya de se faire toute belle.

-Que je suis jolie ! Dit-elle Rumiya va surement apprécier...Rumiya...

Elle rougit en disant le nom de son frère. D'ailleurs, son frère était dans le salon en train de lire un livre lorsque Misa arriva avec une pile de livre.

-Ru, regarde ce que j'ai trouvé ! Dit-elle fièrement.

-Des livres ! Hé. Ils sont étranges il y a des images.

-Ce sont des mangas. J'ai rencontré un type qui a visité pleins de planète dont la terre et il m'a donné sa collection. Je suis contente, ça me rappelle des bons souvenirs !

Ramia arriva dans le salon. Lorsque Rumiya la vit, il fut gêné et plaça son livre devant lui. Sa grande sœur ne comprit pas pourquoi.

-Rumiya, ça va ?

-Euh...Je vais aller prendre un verre d'eau...

Rumiya partit pour la cuisine et il fut suivit par Misa. Ramia regarda partir son frère, désabusé.

-Pourquoi mes techniques ne marchent pas ? Pensa-t-elle furieuse. Et ? C'est quoi ça ?

Ramia prit un manga et se mit à le lire pendant que son frère prenait un verre d'eau.

-Ru...Est-ce que tu m'aimes moi ou ta sœur ?

-Euh..Dit Rumiya. Je vais le dire si tu promets de ne rien dire.

-Promis ! Dit la jeune fille excitée.

-Je vous aime toutes les deux...

-Chouette !

Misa prit Rumiya dans ses bras et lui donna un gros câlin.

-Nous allons formez une grande famille ! Dit-elle joyeusement. Quand tu vas dire tes sentiments à ta sœur ?

-Je ne sais pas...Tu sait, Ramia est une personne un peu difficile à vivre. Elle peut être très méchante parfois...Enfin, pas vraiment envers moi, mais c'est assez agaçant...

-Ne t'en fait pas. Je suis sure qu'elle a un cœur d'or !

-Peut-être...

Alors que les deux adolescents discutaient , Ramia se mit à feuilleter des mangas. La plupart était romantique et se qu'elle vit l'inspira.

-Wow ! Cette fille est une vraie garce et le héros l'aime ! C'est pour ça que Rumiya me fuit. Il faut que je sois comme elle !

Ramia alla dans sa chambre et n'en sortit pas pendant une heure. Elle préparait des plans qui étaient sensé séduire son frère. Lorsqu'elle fut prête, elle sortit de sa chambre et descendit jusqu'au sous-sol. Elle remonta avec un escabeau qu'elle installa dans la cour et elle appelle son frère.

-Rumiya vient ici ! Cria-t-elle.

Après quelques minutes, son jeune frère arriva.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Dit-il.

-Je pense qu'il y a un problème sur le toit. La dernière fois qu'il y a eu de la pluie, des gouttes sont tombées dans ma chambre.

-Ah. Tu veut que j'aille voir...

-Non ! Je vais y aller moi-même ! Dit-elle de façon un peu arrogante. Je veux juste que tu tiennes l'escabeau.

-Pourquoi tu n'utilise pas la magie ?

-Fait se que je te dis !

-D'accord...D'accord...

Ramia monta dans l'escabeau pendant que Rumiya la tenait. Elle sourit et après quelques secondes elle arriva vers la moitié et elle appela encore son frère.

-Rumiya ! Monte sur l'escabeau ! Il y a un problème !

Rumiya monta sans trop réfléchir. Lorsqu'il arriva proche de sa sœur, il vit...sous sa robe...Ramia fit semblant d'être choquée.

-Pervers ! Tu regardes mes fesses !

Elle donna un coup de pied à Rumiya qui tomba sur le sol. Furieux de cette injustice flagrante, Rumiya lança un rayon magique sur l'escabeau et cela fit tomber Ramia à son tour sur le sol.

-Aie ! Ça fait mal ! Dit-elle. Oh non ! Je saigne ! Hé...

Elle remarque qu'elle était tombé sur son frère et que ce dernier avait maintenant le visage sur une partie beaucoup plus intime de son anatomie.

-Après avoir regardé un coté tu regarde l'autre ! Prend ça !

Elle se leva et donna une claque à son frère avant de rentrer à la maison, pensant avoir séduit Rumiya. Elle ne vit pas que son frère versait des larmes. Plus tard, quand il rentra enfin, il vit que sa grande sœur préparait de la nourriture. Lorsque Ramia remarqua la présence de son frère, elle le prit de force et le fit asseoir sur une chaise. Ensuite, elle apporta un repas sur la table.

-Mange ça ! Dit-elle méchamment.

Rumiya regarda son assiette et ne comprenait rien. Habituellement, Ramia était une cuisinière normale, mais cette fois-ci la bouffe était absolument dégueulasse.

-Pourquoi la viande bouge toute seule ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je l'ai fait avec amour ! Alors tu vas le manger !

-J'ai pas envie de manger cette horreur !

Ramia mit alors la tête de son frère dans l'assiette et lui donna un coup de poing derrière la tête.

-Mange ça ou je vais te frapper encore plus fort !

Paf ! Ramia reçu un coup de pied sur le visage qui l'a fit tomber sur le sol. Elle leva les yeux et vit Pixy Misa absolument furieuse.

-Comme oses-tu traiter Ru de la sorte ! Prend ça !

Misa usa de sa magie pour faire animer des objets qui attaquèrent Ramia. Misa emmena Rumiya dans sa chambre et nettoya son visage. Elle vit que Rumiya était en larmes.

-Je ne comprend pas...Elle est si méchante aujourd'hui...Quand je penses que je suis tombé amoureuse d'elle !

Rumiya pleura et Misa le réconforta. Elle lui caressa les cheveux pendant qu'il pleurait sur son épaule.

-Ne t'en fait pas Ru ! Je vais te protéger d'elle !

Une heure plus tard, Misa gardait la chambre de Rumiya. Celui-ci avait envie d'être seul dans sa chambre et Misa était devant la porte fermait, s'assurant que Ramia ne viendrait pas.

-Tu peux compter sur moi Ru ! Je ne vais jamais te laisser tomber ! Oh wow un biscuit !

Misa mangea le biscuit qu'elle avait trouvé par terre et elle tomba immédiatement sur le sol. Elle se mit à dormir. De l'escalier, Ramia, qui avait réussit à se débarrasser des objets, vit la scène et ria.

-Le somnifère fait son effet...Maintenant je vais passer au stade final de mon plan. Je fais faire exactement se que la fille du manga à fait pour que le garçon tombe amoureuse d'elle.

Ramia rentra violemment dans la chambre de son frère. Avant que Rumiya ne puisses faire quoique se soit, Ramia lui lança un sort qui le paralysa. Elle le regarda avec un sourire sadique et ce dernier eut très peur.

-Rumiya...Regarde se que j'ai pour toi...

Elle lui montra un fouet qu'elle ne tarda pas à utiliser sur son frère. Maintenant, Rumiya était sur son lit en train de crier à l'aide pendant que sa sœur lui donnait des coups de plus en plus fort.

-Prends ça ! Et encore ça !

Ils faisaient beaucoup de bruit. Assez de bruits pour que Aeka, Misaki et Sasami, qui faisaient du jardinage dehors, les entendent.

-C'est quoi ses cris ? Demanda Sasami horrifié.

-On dirait Rumiya...Dit Aeka. Mon dieu ! Je crois comprendre ! Il est battu par sa sœur !

Les trois femmes se précipitèrent dans la maison voisine. Elles montèrent au premier étage et furent horrifié par se qu'elles virent.

-Vous entendez ses cris ? Dit Aeka.

-Oh non ! Elle a déjà battu à mort Misa ! Dit Sasami en pointant Misa qui dormait.

Dans la chambre, Ramia n'avait pas entendu les autres arriver et continuait à fouetter son frère qui commençait à bouger.

-Laisse-moi ! Pitié Ramia !

-Je fais ça pour notre bien !

-Lâche ton frère monstre ! Cria Misaki.

-Hein ? Dit Ramia étonné.

Misaki sépara Ramia de son frère et se mit à la frapper. Elle fut suivit par Sasami qui frappait à son tour Ramia, furieuse par ce qu'elle avait vue. Aeka réconfortait Rumiya.

-Ma sœur...Ma sœur...

-Ce n'est rien. Dit Aeka. Nous allons t'occuper de toi.

Aeka regarda Ramia avec dégoutant et décida de participer à la bataille. Rumiya laissa les quatre femmes se battent et descendit tout en essuyant ses larmes. Lorsqu'il arriva au salon. Il remarqua un manga à moitié ouvert. Il le lu et fut très furieux parce qu'il voyait.

-Je vois...Quelle conne...Dit-il furieux.

Bang ! Sa sœur venait de débouler les escaliers. Elle était encore plus mal en point que son frère.

-Et ce n'est pas fini ! Cria Misaki du premier étage. Je vais descendre finir le travail !

-Non ! Cria Rumiya. Attendez !

Tout le monde fut très surpris par l'attitude de Rumiya. Quelques minutes, Misaki et ses filles étaient descendues et regardaient Rumiya regarder sa sœur qui était couché sur le sol sur le ventre. Le regard de Rumiya fut remplis de colère. Il montra le manga à sa sœur.

-Est-ce que tu t'es inspiré de ça ? Dit-il furieux.

-Euh...Oui...

Rumiya donna un coup de pied au visage de sa sœur et se mit à l'insulter.

-Pauvre conne ! Tu crois vraiment que j'aillais tomber amoureuse de toi comme ça ?

Il frappa à plusieurs reprise Ramia au visage. Celle-ci se laissa étonnamment faire. Elle avait réalisé que son idée n'était pas très bonne.

-O...Oui...J'ai crus se que disait ce truc...

-IMBÉCILE ! TU CROIT VRAIMENT QUE JE T'AIME POUR CETTE RAISON ?

-Hein ? Tu...Tu...

Elle se leva, difficilement, et elle regarda son frère.

-Est-ce que tu...m'aimes encore même après ça ?

-Je...Je...Dit Rumiya.

Le frère et la sœur se regardait maintenant dans les yeux sans se rien dire. Ramia avait peur de perdre son frère et Rumiya n'avait pas envie de pardonner aussi facilement sa sœur. Les voisines regardaient le spectacle sans trop intervenir.

-Snif ! Que s'est beau ! Dit Misaki. Ils s'aiment !

-Maman...Dit Aeka exaspéré. Tu voulais tuer Ramia il y a seulement cinq minutes ! Pourquoi tes émotions sont toujours aussi extrêmes ?

Entre temps, Pixy Misa s'était levé et descendit les escaliers.

-J'ai bien dormi ! Au non !

Elle avait vu Ramia et Rumiya et imagina que Ramia voulait encore faire du mal à son frère.

-Touche pas à mon Ru !

Elle sauta et donna un coup de pied derrière la tête de Ramia. Cela la fit tomber sur son frère qui tomba à son tour.

-Aie ! J'ai mal ! Dit Ramia.

Elle remarqua alors que quelque chose touchait ses seins. Elle baissa les yeux et vit que c'était les mains de son frère. Le visage de Rumiya était apeuré par ce que Ramia ferait en réaction. Il ferma les yeux...et sentit un petit bec sur la joue. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit que Ramia s'en prenait plutôt à Misa.

-Connasse ! À cause de toi mon frère a touché ma poitrine ! Prends ça !

Ramia et Misa commencèrent un combat et Rumiya soupira exaspéré. Misaki et ses filles étaient dans le salon et lisaient les mangas.

-Je pense que Ramia va arrêter de croire ses trucs. Dit Sasami. Ici, il y a la même situation et la fille dit que s'est la faute du gars et le frappe.

-Pourquoi est-ce que ce type aime cette salope alors qu'il y a une sympathique et mignonne fille qui l'aime aussi ? Demanda Misaki

-C'est vraiment de la merde ce truc ! Dit Aeka avec mépris. Et puis il faut être stupide pour faire comme dans une œuvre de fiction pour attirer l'homme qu'on aime !

Fin de l'épisode.

Note de l'auteur

J'ai un peu changé mes plans. Je voulais écrire l'histoire où Ramia et Rumiya s'avouent leurs sentiments, mais je trouvais que c'était peut-être un peu tôt. À la place, j'ai écrit ça. Je n'aime pas les mangas ou la fille violente finit avec le garçon alors j'ai écrit cette dé construction. Désolé si Ramia est un peu stupide dans cette histoire, mais il faut dire que je n'ai jamais aimé qu'elle abuse son frère pour rire (c'est pour ça que je la déteste dans la série télé contrairement à l'ova) alors c'est bien fait pour elle j'imagine.


	19. Souvenir 1

**Douzième Histoire: Souvenirs première partie**

Un mois avait passé depuis l'incident. Rumiya avait finalement pardonné à sa sœur après l'avoir fouetté pendant une heure. Il voulait continuer pendant plusieurs heures, mais il avait arrêté car il a un grand cœur et que sa sœur commençait à aimer se faire fouetter par son frère. Leur relation avait un peu évolué car Ramia ne cachait plus ses sentiments. Rumiya, en revanche, essayait de ne pas les montrer car il avait toujours un peu peur de la personnalité un peu imprévisible de sa grande sœur.

-Rumiya...Dit Ramia.

-Quoi ? Répondit-il.

Rumiya mangeait son déjeuner et sa sœur le regardait à l'autre bout de la table en lui faisant des yeux doux et en parlant doucement.

-Est-ce que tu me trouve jolie ?

Rumiya ne répondit rien et continua de manger.

-Est-ce que tu me trouve attirante ?

Rumiya ne répondit rien et continua de manger.

-Est-ce que...tu m'aimes ?

Rumiya ne répondit rien et continua de manger.

-EST-CE QUE TU VAS RÉPONDRE À UNE DE MES QUESTIONS ? Cria Ramia qui avait perdu son coté doux et était maintenant furieuse.

Rumiya arrêta enfin de manger et il regarda sa sœur furieux.

-Tu voit, c'est se que je n'aimes pas chez toi. Il faut toujours que tu soit autoritaire. Tu sait comment s'est dur de t'aime et vivre avec toi ?

-Ah ! Parce que tu croit que s'est facile vivre avec toi ? Je t'ai élevé alors que je n'avais que 11 ans !

-Eh ben moi au moins je ne cause pas de tort aux autres !

-Ah bon ? Dit Ramia avec un sourire sadique. Je ne pense pas que s'est se que dirais notre pauvre mère.

Rumiya regarda sa sœur avec des yeux ronds. Ramia ne parlait jamais de leur mère et se qu'elle allait dire ne semblait pas gentil.

-Tu veut savoir pourquoi maman est morte ? Elle est morte en te donnant naissance ! Tu l'as tué !

Cette révélation choqua Rumiya. Il ne savait pas quoi penser.

-Et tu sais pourquoi papa est mort ? Il ne s'est jamais remis de sa mort et il était dépressif. Tu as tué nos deux parents ! Et maintenant tu casses le cœur de ta pauvre sœur ! Monstre !

Ramia partit de la cuisine totalement furieuse. Laissant son petit frère en larme. C'est alors que Pixy Misa arriva.

-Salut Ru ! Ça va ? Dit-elle de bonne humeur.

-J'ai...J'ai...tué ma mère.

-Euh...Je pense que je vais revenir plus tard...

Pendant le reste de la journée, Ramia et Rumiya étaient chaque uns dans leur chambre respectif. Tous les deux réfléchissaient à leur relation. Assise sur son lit, Ramia pestait contre elle-même d'être tombé amoureuse de son frère.

-Quel crétin ! Pensa-t-elle. J'aime le type indirectement responsable de la mort de mes pauvres parents...Oui...mes pauvres parents...

Ramia mit ses jambes devant elle et pensa à une scène qui restera toujours gravé dans sa mémoire. Elle avait 6 ans et sa mère allait bientôt donner naissance à son frère. Comme à son habitude, la jeune Ramia se promenait dans le château en insultant les autres. Après avoir longtemps marché, elle arriva devant la chambre de ses parents. La porte était un peu ouverte et elle entendit ses parents discuter. Elle décida de se cacher pour les entendre...et ce fut l'une des plus mauvaises décisions qu'elle avait prise de sa vie.

-J'ai bien hâte que tu accouches ! J'ai envie d'avoir un autre enfant que Ramia.

-Moi aussi chéri. Elle est tellement gâté. Je ne me demande comment on a fait pour faire un enfant aussi égoïste.

-Ne t'en fait pas. Ramia n'était qu'un accident de parcours. Nos futurs enfants vont être bien mieux élevés.

-Tu sais parfois...Je sais que s'est horrible de dire cela...Mais parfois j'aimerai n'avoir jamais eu Ramia.

Cette phrase choqua Ramia. Sa propre mère ne l'aimait pas et la réponse de son père fut pire.

-Ce n'est pas horrible. Ce qui est horrible serait de penser le contraire.

S'en était trop pour la petite Ramia qui partit en courant, les larmes aux yeux. Lorsque sa mère mourut, elle fit semblant d'être triste, mais au fond elle était contente de la voir crever.

-Mes parents étaient des salauds. Ils n'aimaient pas leur fille adorée. Heureusement, il y avait des gens qui m'aimaient comme euh...comme euh...

Ramia avait beau réfléchir, elle ne trouvait personne d'autres. Tout le monde sur Jurailhelm détestait son comportement égoïste et arrogante. Tout ceux qui avaient voulu être son amie étaient rapidement écœuré par son attitude. Elle se souvenait d'une autre scène, qui se passait 3 ans après la naissance de Rumiya, dans le parc proche du château.

-Qui veut jouer avec moi ? Dit Ramia à un groupe d'enfant.

Aucun des enfants n'avaient répondu et l'avaient ignorés. Il faut dire que le jeu préféré de Ramia consistait à être traité comme une reine par les autres. Furieuse, elle alla bouder au pied d'un arbre. Assise sur l'herbe, elle regardait avec haine les enfants jouer. Elle ne remarquait pas que quelqu'un l'avait rejointe.

-Ram...

Ramia avait sursauté. Son frère avait apparu de nulle part comme il le faisait souvent. Il voulait toujours être avec sa sœur se qui n'était pas réciproque.

-Ram...Dit Rumiya avec un grand sourire.

-C'est Ramia ! Parle normalement ! Dit-elle méchamment. Qu'est-ce que tu me veut ?

-Jouer !

-Je ne veux pas jouer avec toi ! Et puis je n'ai pas envie de jouer. Je préfère rester ici ne rien fait. Jouer est pour les faibles !

-Ahhh...

Ramia pensait que son frère allait partir, mais il restait avec elle.

-Pourquoi tu restes avec moi au lieu d'aller jouer ?

-J'aime être avec Ramia.

Cette phrase avait touché Ramia et elle l'avait laissé resté avec elle le reste de la journée.

-Rumiya...Il était toujours avec moi lorsque j'étais seule...Dit la Ramia actuelle.

Ramia continuait de réfléchir. Elle pensa à une des nombreuses fois où elle avait essayé d'enseigner des choses à son frère. Elle avait installé une des salles du château comme salle d'enseignement. Il y avait un grand tableau noir et deux tables. Une pour Ramia et l'autre pour Rumiya. Ce matin, elle enseignait une dicté à Rumiya. Elle lisait debout devant son bureau pendant que son frère écrivait sur le sien.

-Les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent sur le pont. Je répète. Les deux amoureux...

-Pourquoi les amoureux s'embrassent toujours dans les histoires ? Demanda Rumiya.

-Voyons Rumiya ! Ils s'embrassent parce qu'ils s'aiment ! Dit Ramia exaspéré.

-On embrasse les gens qu'on aime ?

-Bien sur que oui !

Ramia n'aimait pas quand son petit frère posait des questions. Il devenait rapidement exaspérant car il ne connaissait pas grand chose de la vie.

-Grand sœur...

-QUOI ENCORE ?

-Tu peut venir ?

Furieuse, Ramia était allée se placer devant lui. Rumiya la regardait avec un grand sourire. Rapidement, il s'était levé et avait donné un baiser sur les lèvres de sa sœur. Après, Ramia avait reculé et elle regardait son frère avec un regard noir. Ce dernier semblait avoir compris qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal car il s'était mis les bras devant sa tête et ses yeux montrait de la terreur.

-ESPÈCE DE CRÉTIN ! TU AS GACHÉ MON PREMIER BAISER ! JE VOULAIS LE RÉSERVER À MON PREMIER AMOUREUX ! POURQUOI AS-TU FAIT CELA ?

-Parce...Parce je t'aime...

Ramia regardait son frère avec étonnement. Elle avait levé la main dans l'intention de le frapper, mais elle l'avait baissé et était en train de se calmer.

-Rumiya, ne fait plus jamais ça compris ? Dit-elle le plus gentiment possible.

-Com...Compris Dit-il, heureux de ne pas avoir été frappé.

-Bon. Voyons. Les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent...

-Tu as aimé mon baisé ?

-NE PARLES PLUS DE ÇA OU JE TE FRAPPE !

Ramia riait en repensant à ce souvenir. Elle ne s'était jamais imaginée que plus tard elle aurait envie de se faire embrasser par son frère. Elle repensant à un autre souvenir. La première fois où elle avait été seul avec lui.

Elle était dans la chambre qu'on avait emménagé pour son frère. Il dormait profondément dans son berceau et Ramia était entré discrètement. Elle regardait Rumiya avec un sourire malin.

-Il est beau le bébé qui dort...Dit-elle doucement. Tu sait Rumiya, je t'aime bien. Tu m'as débarrassé de cette horrible mère. Mon père se sent tellement misérable...C'est bien fait pour cet égoïste. Tu sait, personne ne se rends compte à quel point je suis supérieur au commun des mortels. Avec toi...Cela pourrait être différent je le sens. Quand tu sera plus grand, tu m'adulera comme je le mérite.

Ramia avait alors posé sa main sur une des joues de Rumiya. Mais elle se savait pas du tout comment être douce et elle avait accidentellement pincée son frère. Bien sur, ça avait réveillé Rumiya qui se mit à pleurer.

-Ouuuuuuuuuin.

-Hé ! Arrête de pleurer ! C'est ta future reine qui te l'ordonne !

Mais Rumiya continuait de pleurer. Sans trop réfléchir, Ramia avait prit son frère dans ses bras et elle essayait de la calmer.

-Ne pleure plus. Euh...Dort gentil bébé...Dort...

Ramia berçait maladroitement son jeune frère et cela avait été suffisamment pour le calmer. Elle tenait contre son épaule et ce dernier semblait apprécier être tenu par sa sœur.

-Ouf.

C'est alors qu'une servante avait entré dans la chambre et avait vu Ramia tenant son frère.

-À ! C'est pour ça qu'il pleurait. Qu'est ce que tu encore fait ?

-Rien ! Je voulais juste le voir !

-Menteuse. Depuis quand tu te soucie de quelqu'un d'autre que toi ? Donne le moi tout de suite !

Ramia avait donné son frère à la servante qui l'avait aussitôt remis dans son berceau. Ramia avait quitté la salle en maudissant se qu'elle pensait être une injuste.

Dans le présent, Ramia continua toute le reste de la journée à ce souvenir.

-Peut importe le souvenir que je choisis. Chaque fois que quelqu'un est gentil avec moi c'est mon frère...Malgré...Malgré...Malgré que...que...je...je...suis...suis...arrogante...

Ramia se rendait de plus en plus compte à quel point elle pouvait être horrible.

-Rumiya...Pardonne-moi...Je...Je t'aime...

Elle se coucha alors sur son lit en essayant de trouver le moyen de régler la situation.

À suivre...

Note de l'auteur

J'avais envi de montrer la vie de Ramia et Rumiya à différents moments de leur vie. Le prochain chapitre sera sur les souvenirs de Rumiya et comment ça sœur à été importante dans sa vie.


	20. Souvenir 2

**Douzième Histoire: Souvenirs deuxième partie**

Rumiya faisait la même chose que sa sœur. Il était sur son lit en train de penser.

-Mon père...Du peu que je me souviens, il avait toujours l'air déprimé avec moi...

Rumiya n'a plus qu'un vague souvenir de son père. Le seul souvenir précis qu'il avait de lui était très révélateur de sa relation avec lui.

C'était un des grands banquets qu'organisait chaque année la reine de Jurailhelm. Tous les habitants importants de la planète était convié avec leur famille. Rumiya avait 4 ans et c'était son premier banquet. Il regardait avec ses grands yeux les merveilles qu'il voyait. Après quelques minutes, il avait repéré son père et était allé le voir. Il parlait avec quelques hommes de son âge lorsque son fils l'interrompit.

-Papa !

-Hein ? Ah. Tu es là. Euh...Voici mon fils Rumiya.

Rumiya salua poliment les hommes qui firent de même. Son père semblait ne pas trop appréciez sa présence et était froid avec lui.

-Maintenant, Rumiya. Laisse-nous parler entre adultes.

-Papa. Tu n'es jamais avec moi. Tu ne m'aimes moi.

-Mais oui. Mais oui. Je t'aime. Je suis juste occupé. Va voir ta sœur s'il te plait.

Sa voix ne dégagerait aucune chaleur humaine. Rumiya partit la tête base et alla rejoindre Ramia qui était assise à une table et donnait des ordres aux serveurs.

-Où est mon poulet ? Je le veux maintenant !

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Il n'y a pas de poulet au menu.

-Tu vas pas mourir si tu en fait cuire un ! Dit-elle avec arrogance. Va le faire cuire !

-Ma sœur à raison. Dit Rumiya qui venait de s'assoir à coté d'elle. Il n'y pas de mal à faire cuire un poulet.

-Tu voit ? Dit Ramia avec un air de victoire. Va le faire cuire !

Le serviteur soupira et obéis en voyant qu'il ne pouvait pas gagner. Lorsqu'il partit, Ramia regardait son frère qui venait d'arriver.

-Tu vas être encore là longtemps ? Dit-elle avec un mélange d'arrogance et de curiosité.

-Papa a dit d'aller te voir.

-Je vois...C'est d'accord. Tu m'as aidé à avoir mon poulet alors tu peut rester.

Rumiya souriait. Il aimait bien sa sœur qui dégagerait beaucoup d'énergie contrairement à son père.

-Déjà à l'époque j'étais toujours avec elle. Elle n'était pas très sympathique...Quoique parfois...

Il se souvenait qu'un jour, il se promenait au environ du château. Sa sœur était devant lui et il essayait de la rejoindre, mais elle marchait plus vite que lui et il tomba. Ramia ne portait aucune attention à son frère. C'est alors que trois garçons qui avait à peu près l'âge de Rumiya allèrent le voir couché sur le sol.

-Alors Rumiya, toujours en train d'essayer d'être avec ta sœur ? T'es amoureux d'elle ?

-Pourquoi tu veut être avec elle ? Elle est méchante !

-Elle ne t'aimes pas du tout !

-C'est...C'est pas vrai ! Elle m'aimes ! Je le sais !

-Ah bon ? J'ai une idée. On va faire un test pour savoir si c'est vrai.

Les trois garçons se mirent à donner des coups de pieds à Rumiya. Il essayait de se protéger, mais il était trop faible.

-Grande sœur ! Aide-moi !

Au loin, Ramia ne semblait pas porté attention à son frère et elle continuait de marcher. Rumiya la regardait avec les larmes aux yeux.

-Tu voit ? Ramia ne t'aimes pas.

-C'est...C'est faux !

-T'es pas convaincue ? Peut-être qu'on ne te frappe pas assez fort.

Ils continuèrent à frapper Rumiya qui commençait à saigner. C'est alors qu'un rayon magique touchèrent les trois garçons qui avait tombé sur le sol. Ramia était devant eux, furieuse.

-Vous allez trop loin ! Partez immédiatement avant que je vous frappe. Dit-elle en brandissant son poing.

Les trois intimidateurs s'étaient enfuis rapidement. Ramia s'était penché et elle avait aidé son frère à se relevé. Rumiya saignait sur le visage et sa sœur sortit un mouchoir de sa poche pour enlever le sang.

-Franchement Rumiya ! Tu n'es pas capable de te protéger tout seul ? Je ne serais pas toujours là tu sais.

-Grande soeur...Dit-il les larmes aux yeux.

-Euh...Rumiya ? Dit-elle confuse.

Rumiya ne dit rien et alla pleurer sur la poitrine de Ramia. Elle fut surprise au début, mais rapidement elle mit ses bras autour de lui et essayait de le réconforter.

-Allons...Allons...Euh...Ce n'est rien...

Rumiya souriait en repensant à ce souvenir. Ramia n'était pas la grande sœur parfaite, mais elle essayait de faire de son mieux. Il pensa alors à la vie qu'il avait eu avec elle seul sur leur planète. Ramia avait fait de son mieux pour l'éduquer et ils étaient pratiquement toujours ensembles. Il se rappela la première fois qu'il avait pris un bain avec sa sœur, le soir même de leur premier jour sur leur nouvelle planète.

La salle de bain du château était immense. Le bain était en faite un onsen qui était plutôt grand. Ramia lui avait dit d'attendre dans le vestiaire. Elle ne voulait pas se changer devant lui.

-Rumiya, tu peut venir. Je suis prête ! Dit-elle.

Rumiya était rentré dans la salle de bain nu, mais il portait sa serviette dans ses mains alors que Ramia l'avait enroulée autour de sa taille. N'ayant jamais vu de garçon nu jusqu'à présent, elle fut très gêné par la vue de son frère sans vêtement.

-Ru...Ru...Rumiya !

-Quoi ?

-Tu pourrais mettre ta serviette autour de toi !

-Mais grande sœur...Ma serviette ne serait pas sec pour me sécher.

-Euh...Dit Ramia qui essayait de trouver un contre-argument. Bon. Tu as raison. Il n'y a rien de sexuel dans ce que l'on fait.

Ramia enleva sa serviette. C'était au tour de Rumiya de voir pour la première fois un membre du sexe opposée sans vêtements.

-Pourquoi tu as un trou là ?

Ramia donna une claque à son frère.

-Ne touche plus jamais cet endroit !Dit-elle furieuse.

Il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi, mais il avait décidé d'écouter cette ordre et il alla dans l'onsen. Il fut suivit par sa sœur.

-Rumiya, pourrait-tu me frotter le dos ? Dit-elle en lui tendit une débarbouillette.

-Bien sur ! Pas du problème !

Sa sœur était allée plus loin que lui dans l'onsen. Il nageait vers elle, mais c'était trop profond et il manqua de se noyer lorsque Ramia s'en aperçu et se servit de sa magie pour le pousser vers le bord. Ensuite, elle était allée le voir pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

-Rumiya ! Tu ne peut pas passer une semaine sans risquer de mourir ?

-Ramia...Tu m'as sauvé la vie !

Machinalement, Rumiya sauta sur sa sœur pour lui donner un câlin. Cette fois-ci, Ramia n'était pas content de ce câlin.

-Hiiiii ! Lâche-moi tout de suite ! Pervers !

Rumiya riait. Il était tellement innocent à l'époque. Il se rappela un dernier souvenir avec sa sœur. C'était la nuit. Il était entré sans la chambre de sa sœur et il l'a secouait pour la réveiller. Lorsqu'elle fut réveillé, elle n'était pas contente.

-Grande sœur...

-QUOI ?

-J'ai...J'ai peur...

-Tu as encore fait un cauchemar ?

Rumiya fit oui de la tête. Ramia comprit immédiatement se qu'il voulait.

-Okay. Tu peut dormir avec moi. Mais c'est la dernière fois.

Content, Rumiya alla se coucher à coté de sa sœur.

-Ramia...Pensa-t-il. Tu es toujours là pour prendre soin de moi et me protéger...

Le Rumiya actuel repensa à cette phrase.

-Toujours là pour prendre soin de moi et me protéger...C'est vrai...Elle est là seule personne à s'être occupé de moi durant mon enfance avec quelques servantes dont je ne me souviens même pas leur noms...Grande sœur...

Après quelques secondes de réflexions, Rumiya se leva et sortit de sa chambre. Il alla devant la porte de la chambre de Ramia et cogna. Ramia ouvrit. Elle était contente de voir son frère, mais elle ne le laissa pas paraître.

-Rumiya...Que veut-tu ?

-Ramia...Je...Je suis désolé de t'avoir insulté alors que toute ta vie tu était là pour moi !

Des larmes coulèrent dans les yeux de Rumiya. Ramia fut très touchée et elle mit ses mains sur les épaules de son frère.

-Rumiya...Je suis désolé d'avoir dit que tu avait tué nos parents...Je ne les aimais même pas...Ils n'ont jamais aimé mon caractère un peu...difficile...Tu es là seule personne qui se souciait de moi...Merci.

Rumiya arrêta de pleurer et regarda sa sœur dans les yeux. Ils avaient pratiquement la même grandeur, Rumiya n'étant plus petit que de quelques centimètres. Ramia mit ses mains sur les joues de son frère et elle approcha ses lèvres. Rumiya fit la même chose et ils s'embrassèrent. Le baiser dura plusieurs minutes. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminés, ils se regardèrent avec un grand sourire.

-Wow ! C'est trop romantique ! Dit Pixy Misa.

Rumiya regarda Misa avec un sourire, mais Ramia ne semblait pas ravie de la voir.

-Je suis si heureuse pour toi Ru ! On va pouvoir faire un trio !

Ramia enroula alors ses bras autour de son frère et elle serra très fort.

-NON ! Il est à MOI ! C'est MON frère ! Je le connais depuis plus longtemps que toi !

-Ramia ! Tu étouffes Ru sur ta poitrine !

-Grande sœur ! Essaya de dire Rumiya. J'ai assez d'amour pour vous deux !

-Tu es à moi ! À moi ! À moi ! À moi !

Fin de l'épisode.

Note de l'auteur

C'est bientôt la fin ! Encore trois histoires et c'est terminé !


	21. Tokimi

**Treizième Histoire: Tokimi**

-Alors Ru...Dit Pixy Misa avec un sourire malin. Avec laquelle veut-tu commencer ?

-Euh...

-Il va surement me choisir. Dit Ramia. Je suis la plus belle et mon corps a atteint sa maturité.

Tous les trois étaient sur le lit de Rumiya. Ils avaient encore leurs vêtements. Rumiya était couché entre les deux filles. Misa et Ramia n'étaient pas couché, mais assisses. Avec leurs mains, elles touchaient différentes parties du corps de Rumiya avec affection.

-Je ne sais pas. Ça ne serait pas juste pour l'autre fille...

-Comme il est gentil. Dit Yuzuha qui regardait la scène à travers une de ses télévisions.

-Wow ! Il a deux filles ! Dit l'ours en peluche de Yuzuha. C'est deux fois plus de personnes que tous les amoureux que tu as eu dans ta vie !

Yuzuha frappa à plusieurs reprises son ours en peluche. Elle détestait qu'on lui rappelle sa solitude.

-Crétin ! Meurt ! Hein ? Qu'est-ce que s'est ?

Un de ses boutons d'alertes s'étaient enclenchés. Elle alla vérifier dans le radar se qui se passait. Elle vit une image qui la terrorisa.

-Oh mon dieu ! Tokimi est dans les parages ! Dit Yuzuha. Il ne faut pas qu'elle découvre ma planète !

Dans la chambre de Rumiya, il avait finalement décidé de perdre sa virginité avec les deux filles en même temps. Heureuses, Misa et Ramia allèrent enlever leur vêtement lorsqu'un hologramme de Yuzuha apparut dans la chambre.

-Ah ! Dit Rumiya surpris.

-On ne peut pas avoir une vie privée sur cette planète ? Dit Ramia avec colère.

-Message à tous les habitants de cette planète. Tokimi est dans cette galaxie. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, mais pour le moment elle ne semble ne pas avoir remarqué la présence d'être humains sur cette planète. Je vais vous dire si j'ai trouvé une solution.

L'hologramme disparu.

-Qui s'est Tokimi ? Demanda Misa.

-Aucune idée. Répondit Rumiya. Peut-être que Aeka et Sasami le savent. Je vais aller les voir.

-Hé ! Dit Ramia.

Rumiya sortit de la chambre suivit de sa sœur qui remettait le peu de vêtements qu'elle avait enlevé. Elle ordonnait à son frère de revenir, mais il ne l'écoutait pas. Il sortit dehors et il cogna à la porte. Personne ne répondait.

-Il y a personne. Dit Ramia. Maintenant retourne dans ta chambre et fait moi un orgasme !

-Attends...Aeka ! Sasami ! C'est moi, Rumiya ! Ouvrez !

Il ne se passait rien pendant une minute. Puis, la porte s'ouvrit. Ramia et Rumiya virent Misaki qui n'avait plus sa bonne humeur habituelle. Elle était effrayée.

-Que voulez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Euh...Dit Rumiya. Où sont vos filles ?

-Dans la cave. Nous nous cachons de Tokimi. Pas vous ?

-On ne sait pas qui est Tokimi. Répondit Rumiya. J'aimerai le savoir.

-Tokimi est la plus maléfique créature de l'univers ! C'est une déesse qui détruit des planètes entières pour s'amuser. Des millions de gens sont morts à causes d'elle !

-Est-ce qu'on a des preuves ? Demanda Ramia de manière sarcastique.

-Bien sur que non ! Tous les gens qui l'ont vu sont morts ! Enfin, je crois...

-C'est des conneries ! Je suis sure que Tokimi n'a jamais tué personne !

Furieuse, Misaki frappa Ramia et elle ferma la porte ensuite.

-Ça va grande sœur ?

-Oui...Oui...Elle frappe fort la salope !

-Tu croit vraiment ce que tu as dit ?

-Sur Tokimi ? Bien sur ! C'est comme avec Seto...Hé ! J'ai une idée...YUZUHA ! YUZUHA !

Elle cria le nom de Yuzuha a plusieurs reprises. Rumiya ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi elle le faisait. Après plusieurs cris, un hologramme de Yuzuha apparut.

-Quoi ? Que me veut-tu ? Je suis occupé !

-Écoute. J'en ai marre d'être sur cette planète. Si je réussis à te débarrasser d'elle, tu nous ramènes moi et mon frère sur notre planète.

-Et Pixy Misa ! Dit Rumiya en levant les sourcils.

-D'accord...D'accord...Dit Ramia. Misa aussi.

Yuzuha regarda Ramia attentivement. Elle réfléchissait à cette offre.

-Très bien ! J'accepte ! De tout façon, tu seras tué par Tokimi !

Yuzuha disparut. Rumiya avait un peu peur alors que Ramia était confiante.

-Hé Tokimi ! Cria-t-elle. Je ne sais pas si tu es sur cette planète, mais si c'est le cas vient me voir immédiatement !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Ru ? Demande Misa qui venait d'arriver.

-Ma sœur veut se battre contre...Misa ! Tu...Tu...n'as pas de vêtement !

Misa avait effectivement continué d'enlever ses vêtements après le départ de ses amis. Elle était toute nue devant son amoureux qui rougissait beaucoup.

-Regarde Ru ! Je suis une vraie blonde.

-Hein ? Dit Ramia qui n'avait pas vu Misa. Hé ! Arrête d'agresser visuellement mon frère avec ta laideur !

-C'est vous qui m'avez appelé ? Demanda une voix derrière Ramia.

Ramia se retourna et elle faillit éclatée de rire. Tokimi, la déesse qui faisait peur à tout le monde était une naine qui volait. Ramia n'était pas du tout impressionnée et n'avait pas du tout peur d'elle.

-Alors s'est toi la déesse qui a détruit pleins de planète ? Demanda Ramia.

-Détruits ? Demanda Tokimi. Non. Je ne crois pas.

-Tu as tué des gens ?

-Tué ? Je ne crois pas.

-Ah ! Tu voit Rumiya ? C'était qu'une stupide rumeur ! Au fait, que fait-tu sur les planètes alors ?

-Je veux juste examiner les habitants. C'est par simple curiosité. Tu me sembles être une cobaye idéal.

Tokimi s'avança vers la bouche de Ramia et elle y entra sa main. Elle alla jusqu'au cerveau de Ramia se qui la faisait horriblement souffrir. Misa et Rumiya étaient horrifiés.

-Tu as des pouvoirs magiques. Intéressant.

-Arrêtez ! Vous faites du mal à ma sœur !

-Arrêtez ? Dit Tokimi qui ne comprenait pas. Hum...D'accord...

Elle sortit sa main et Ramia tomba évanouie sur le sol. Rumiya alla à son chevet et il tentait de la ranimer.

-Ramia ! Ramia Cria-t-il apeuré.

-J'ai une idée ! Dit Misa.

Elle alla se coller contre Rumiya et elle se mit à se frotter sur lui.

-Oh Ru ! Tu es si beau !

-Misa ! Ce n'est pas le moment !

Les yeux de Ramia s'ouvrirent et elle se releva, pleine d'énergie comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Elle donna un coup de poing à Misa.

-Ne touche plus mon frère ! Perverse !

-Grande sœur...Dit Rumiya avec honte.

Les deux filles commencèrent une autre bataille. Rumiya les regardait en soupirant et Tokimi observait la scène avec lui.

-Pourquoi elles font ça ?

-Elles sont amoureuses de moi.

-Amoureuses ?

-Tu ne connait pas les sentiments humains, n'est-ce pas ? Devina Rumiya.

-Sentiments humains ?

Ramia vit alors Tokimi. Elle stoppa son combat avec Misa et elle alla voir la déesse.

-Tu as faillit me tuer ! Conasse !

-Tuer ?

-Oui ! En me touchant le cerveau, je souffrais le martyre ! Je perdais ma vie !

-On peut perdre la vie ?

-Ben oui ! Cria Ramia. C'est ça tuer ! Tu ne t'en était jamais rendu compte ?

-Je...Je ne le savais pas ! Dit Tokimi. Au fait, est-ce que s'est mal ?

Le trio furent stupéfait par la réponse de la déesse. Malgré ses recherches, Tokimi était encore très ignorante de la vie humaine.

-Bien sur que c'est mal ! Cria Ramia. T'es conne ou quoi ?

-Grande sœur, je penses plutôt que Tokimi n'a pas de sentiment.

-Oh ! Dit Misa que s'est triste ! Elle ne connaitra jamais l'amour !

Ayant pitié de Tokimi, Misa la prit dans ses bras et lui donna un gros câlin. Cela eu un effet étrange sur Tokimi.

-C'est la première fois que quelqu'un me fait ça. Je...Je me sens étrange...J'ai envie d'affection !

Tokimi changea de forme. Elle était maintenant de taille adulte et elle était beaucoup plus sexy. Elle embrassa Misa et se mire...à lui faire l'amour...

-Hé ! Dit Misa. Je ne veux pas perdre ma virginité avec toi !

-Hahaha ! Dit Ramia. Bien fait pour toi !

-Je...Je ne sais si je dois regarder ou non...Dit Rumiya.

Tokimi arrêta rapidement sa partie de jambes en l'air avec Misa.

-C'était bien ! Dit-elle. Maintenant à ton votre tour !

-Quoi ? Dirent Ramia et Rumiya.

Tokimi sauta sur les deux. Leurs vêtements partirent et ils subissaient l'amour de Tokimi durant une minute.

-C'était bien ! Dit la déesse. Je sais maintenant tout sur les sentiments humains ! Merci et adieu !

Tokimi disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Le trio était sur le sol, pas encore totalement remise de l'attaque de Tokimi.

-Je crains qu'on ait créé une violeuse en série. Dit Rumiya.

-Comment a-t-elle osé volé notre virginité ! Dit Ramia. Je voulais la perdre avec mon frère comme le font toute jeune fille normale !

Après quelques minutes, le trio se leva et alla dans leur maison. Les gens commencèrent à comprendre que Tokimi était parti et Ramia et Rumiya n'avaient pas envie qu'on les voit nus. Arrivé à la maison, ils parlèrent de leur aventures.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous ayons été violés par une déesse nymphomane ! Dit Ramia avec colère.

-Au moins on aura de l'expérience. Dit Rumiya.

-Je ne sais pas se qui se passe...Dit Misa. Je...Je me sens mal...

Elle s'évanouit sur un sofa. Un aura de lumière l'entoura subitement et une autre forme humaine nue sortit du corps de Misa.

-Qu'est-ce que s'est que ça ? Demanda Ramia. Elle est enceinte de Tokimi et elle accouche déjà ?

-Non ! C'est...C'est Misao !

En fait, Misao était sortie du corps de Misa. Maintenant, elles étaient deux personnes séparées. Misao était réveillé, contrairement à Misa. Elle fut très heureuse de revoir Rumiya, c'était réciproque, mais elle fut très gêné en remarquant que son ami était nu...et elle aussi. Elle s'évanouit alors à coté de Misa.

-Misao ! Dit Rumiya.

-Je vais les mettre sur le lit de la chambre de Misa. Toi, tu vas te transformer et aller chercher nos vêtements.

-D'accord.

Plus tard, dans la chambre de Misa, Yuzuha retrouva Ramia et Rumiya, habillés. Elle était tellement contente qu'elle avait donné des vêtements pour Misao, qui ressemblait à une version adulte de se qu'elle portait pour aller à l'école.

-Je suis contente de vous. Dommage que vous allez partir.

-Oui. Et avec un nouveau membre apparemment. Dit Ramia.

-Vous partirez quand Misao sera prête. Faites moi signe à ce moment.

Yuzuha disparu. Rumiya regardait Misao. Yuzuha avait dit que les deux filles dormaient pour récupéré l'énergie du à leur séparation. Il était heureux de la revoir après autant d'année. Ramia s'approcha de lui et lui murmurait à l'école.

-Rumiya...Dit-elle de sa voix douce. Est-ce que tu veut le faire avec moi ?

-Ramia. Je ne sais pas trop.

-Allez. Les filles ne le seront pas.

-...D'accord...

Ramia sauta de joie.

-Super. Nous allons allez dans ma chambre et...

Ramia fut interrompue par le bruit de la sonnette.

-Reste ici. Dit Ramia. Ça ne sera pas long.

Ramia descendit et ouvrit la porte.

-C'est nous ! Dit Hiwa.

-Merci de nous avoir sauvé. Dit Tenchi.

-Comme tu vas partir, on est venue t'organiser une fête. Dit Aeka.

-Vous allez beaucoup nous manquer. Dit Sasami.

-Désolé, mais moi et mon frère ont...

-Wow ! Dit Rumiya. Une fête pour nous ! Merci !

Et c'est ainsi que la soirié se termina par une fête pour le plus grand malheur de Ramia qui n'avait toujours pas couché avec Rumiya.

Fin de l'épisode.

Note de l'auteur.

Misao est de retour elle aussi. La prochaine histoire sera la dernière en plusieurs parties. Ensuite, il y aura un épilogue.


	22. Retour à la maison 1

**Quatorzième Histoire: Retour à la maison première partie**

Misao et Rumiya était seuls dans la chambre de Rumiya. Ils avaient beaucoup de choses à se dire depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Misao était assise sur le lit et Rumiya était devant elle. Ils étaient tous les deux très gênés. Après quelques minutes, Rumiya brisa le silence.

-Euh...Tu es très belle...

Misao rougit.

-Toi aussi...Répondit-elle.

-Alors...Euh...Comment était ta vie durant toute ses années ?

-C'était...un peu étrange...J'étais dans je ne sais quelle partie du corps de Misa, en train de regarder impuissante se que voyais Misa...mais en même temps c'était comme si je contrôlais un peu se que faisait Misa. Elle était un peu la fille espiègle que je voulais être...

-Ah bon. J'imagine que tu veut rentrer chez toi, non ?

Misao regarda Rumiya avec un petit sourire.

-Non. Ils doivent me penser mort maintenant. Revenir pourrait causer des ennuis. Et puis...Je ne veux pas être séparée de toi.

Elle prit la main de Rumiya. Ce dernier rougit, puis approcha ses lèvres devant celle de Misao qui fait la même. Ils échangèrent un très long baiser.

-Je t'aime. Dit Rumiya.

-Moi aussi Rumiya. Dit Misao.

La porte de la chambre était fermée. Derrière elle se tenait Misa et Ramia écoutaient la conversation.

-Je suis si heureuse ! Dit Misa. Un autre compagnon sexuel !

-Grrr. Dit Ramia. Il veut un harem ou quoi ? Encore une concurrente !

-Mais non Ramia. Nous sommes une famille.

-Hum...Dit Ramia pas encore totalement résignée à partager son frère avec deux autres filles.

Plus tard, le groupe était dans le salon. Misao s'était habituée à sa nouvelle vie et elle était prête à partir. Ramia appela à plusieurs reprises Yuzuha.

-Yuzuha ! Nous sommes prêts ! Ramenez-nous chez nous !

Un portail s'ouvrit devant eux. Misa fut la première à le franchir suivit par Misao et Rumiya. Ramia fut la dernière. Quelques secondes plus tard, tout le monde se retrouva dans une forêt.

-On est sur la planète ? Demanda timidement Misao.

-Oui. Dit Rumiya. Je reconnais cette endroit. Youpi !

Rumiya se transforma en oiseau et alla voler. Misa et Misao le regardaient avoir du plaisir en souriant.

-Il est rigolo. Dit Misao.

Pendant que Rumiya se promenait partout, les filles allèrent vers la château. Ramia connaissait parfaitement le chemin et était donc devant les autres filles. Durant le trajet, Misa se souvenait de quelque chose.

-Hé Ramia !

-Quoi ?

-On était pas parti parce que des policiers galactiques nous poursuivaient ?

-Ne t'en fait pas. Cela fait bientôt 3 ans de cela. Ils ont du nous oubliés. Il suffit juste de ne pas commettre de crime et ils ne seront jamais que nous sommes revenus et...Hé ! Où est Misao ?

-Elle est partie exploré la planète. Tout est nouveau pour elle alors...

-Je comprends...

Misao se promenait effectivement dans les bois.

-Que tout est beau. Dit-elle.

Elle vit un pommier et elle y grimpa pour attraper une pomme. Cela fut plus facile qu'elle le pensait et elle se retrouva rapidement avec une pomme dans les mains.

-Je suis plus agile ! Probablement l'influence de Misa.

Elle alla croquer la pomme lorsqu'un rayon magique arriva sur elle et la fit tomber sur le sol.

-Aie ! Ma pomme ! Elle est détruite.

-Tu as commise un grand crime ! Dit une voix. Tu as volé une pomme de mon maître !

Misao leva les yeux et elle vit une fille magique qui avait le même âge qu'elle. La fille magique lui rappelait quelqu'un.

-Qui...Qui est-tu ? Demanda Misao.

-Je suis Love Me Eimi ! La protectrice de la justice !

-Love Me Eimi ? Attends...Eimi Date, c'est toi ?C'est moi ! Misao ! La fille qui était toujours toute seule à l'école !

Love Me Eimi regardait Misao avec un drôle d'air. Elle ne semblait pas reconnaître Misao.

-Je ne me souviens pas de t'avoir vue et je ne sais pas qui est cette Eimi Date. Allez, tu vas venir avec moi voir mon maitre ! Ne te sauves pas sinon je te tue !

Impuissante, Misao n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'obéir à la fille magique.

-J'espère que les autres ne vont pas se faire capturer. Pensa Misao. Je me demande qui est son maitre...

Entre temps, Ramia et Pixy Misa étaient arrivées au château. Ramia était bien contente de retrouver sa demeure.

-Ah ! Il y a plein de souvenir ! Dit-elle dans le hall d'entrée. Je me souviens de toutes les fois où j'ai dormi avec Rumiya et que je lui ai lavé le dos.

-Wow ! Tu aime vraiment les très jeunes garçons ! Dit Misa.

Furieuse, Ramia envoya un rayon sur Misa. Elle esquiva l'attaque de Ramia en se cachant dans une salle. La salle était rempli d'équipement que Misa n'avait jamais vu avant.

-Euh...Ramia ? Tu peut venir ici ?

-Quoi encore ? Répondit Ramia en allant voir Misa.

-Est-ce que tu as déjà vu cela avant ?

-Non ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Misa regarda partout et trouvait que quelque chose clochait.

-Tu ne trouves pas que c'est propre pour un château abandonnée depuis quelques années ?

-Tu as raison ! Quelqu'un d'autres habiterait ici ?

-Exacte chère cousine ! Dit une voix.

Les deux filles se retournèrent et virent Seiryo tenant une arme à feu.

-Je savais que vous alliez revenir un jour ou l'autre alors j'ai fait de ce château mon domaine privée ! Je vous arrête !

-Tu crois vraiment qu'une arme à feu va nous arrêtez ? Dit Ramia avec mépris. Tu es encore plus stupide que je ne le pensais !

Seiryo tira deux coups sur Ramia. Elle pensait que cela ne lui ferait rien, mais elle eut très mal et tomba.

-Ramia ! Dit Misa qui reçu à son tour une balle.

-Ce sont des balles anti-magie spécialement conçu pour vous. Vous être à moi désormais !

Seiryo regardait les deux filles maintenant impuissantes avec un sourire cruel. La porte s'ouvrit alors et les trois aperçurent Misao avec Love Me Eimi.

-J'ai capturé un criminel maitre !

-Bien joué Love Me Eimi !

-Misao ! Dit Ramia.

-Eimi Date ? Dit Pixy Misa.

-Qui est cette fille ? Demanda Seiryo. Une de vos amis ?

-C'est une fille que j'avais capturé sur une autre planète. Menti Ramia. Je voulais en faire ma servante personnelle.

-C'est vrai. Dit Misao qui comprit rapidement le jeu de Ramia. Elle est très méchante avec moi. J'ai peur !

-Je vois. Dit Seiryo. Une autre de tes victimes. Eimi, relâche la file et mets les deux autres dans la cage spécialement conçue pour eux.

-Mais c'est une criminelle ! Protesta Eimi. Elle a volé une pomme !

-On s'en fiche ! Dit Seiryo. Arrête de voir le mal partout !

-D'où vient cette fille ? Demanda Ramia à son cousin.

-Oh. C'est une fille magique qu'une patrouille a trouvé sur une planète en train de faire régniez la justice. Elle ne se souvient de rien à propos de son passée. J'ai décidé d'en faire ma coéquipière. Elle est excellente même si elle est parfois un peu trop zélé. À mon tour de poser les question, je ne vois pas ton frère...

-Il est mort. Menti encore Ramia. Je l'ai tué parce qu'il ne voulait plus m'obéir.

Seiryo fut troublé par les révélations de Ramia, mais il reprit rapidement son calme.

-Cela ne m'étonne pas de toi. Tu es tellement monstrueuse. Eimi ! Va les transporter dans la cage avant que les balles ne fasses plus effets.

-Bien monsieur. Dit Eimi.

Seiryo se retrouva seul avec Misao. Il posa des questions à Misao.

-Ton nom ? Ton âge ? Où est ta famille ?

-Misao Amano. 15 ans. Je n'en ai plus je le crains.

-Bien. Tu vas devenir ma servante personnelle. Tu verras, je suis très gentil.

-Euh..Merci...Merci beaucoup...

Misa et Ramia furent enfermés dans une cage qui annulait leurs magies. Seiryo appela la police galactique. Ils allaient venir dans trois jours. Misao était dans sa nouvelle chambre et regardait par la fenêtre. Elle espérait apercevoir Rumiya se qui ne tardait pas à arriver.

-Rumiya ! Cria-t-elle par la fenêtre.

L'oiseau aperçu Misao et alla la voir.

-Salut Misao. C'est ta nouvelle chambre ?

-Rumiya. Nous avons un problème. Un policer à capturer Misa et Ramia ! Et il a une fille magique !

-Quoi ? Et il ne t'as pas capturer ?

-Ramia a dit que j'étais une de ses victimes et il l'a crut. Il croit aussi qu'elle t'a tué. Il semble bien la connaître.

-Seiryo ! Ça ne peut être que lui ! Il faut faire quelque chose !

C'est alors qu'on cogna à la porte.

-Misao ? Dit Seiryo. Ça va ? On dirait que tu parles à quelqu'un.

-Ce n'est rien. Répondit l'adolescente. Tout va bien !

-Ah bon. Je ne le pense pas !

Seiryo ouvrit la porte..et il ne vit qu'une calme et souriante Misao.

-Personne ? Je croyais...Pardon pour le dérangement.

Seiryo ferma la porte.

-Quelle drôle de fille. Parlez toute seule. Et je ne m'étais pas aperçu qu'elle avait une si grosse poitrine.

Dans sa chambre, Misao déboutonna sa chemise et Rumiya sortit.

-Ouf ! Dit Rumiya.

-Euh...Rumiya...Tu n'as pas trop...Dit Misao gêné.

-Ne t'en fait pas. J'ai fermé les yeux.

-Tu es très gentil. Et j'aime bien quand tu es un oiseau...Cela me rappelle d'agréable souvenir.

Elle donna un baiser sur le bec de Rumiya.

-Je t'aime...Petit oiseau...

À suivre.

Note de l'auteur

J'ai l'impression que la relation Rumiya-Misao va un peu trop vite. Enfin, c'est la vie j'imagine.


	23. Retour à la maison 2

**Quatorzième Histoire: Retour à la maison deuxième partie**

Misao et Rumiya préparaient un plan pour vaincre Seiryo. Premièrement, ils allaient trouvé la clé pour libérer leur amis. Ensuite, Misa, Ramia et Rumiya allèrent combattre Seiryo et Love Me Eimi. Le plan semblait simple, mais il y avait un problème: ils ne savaient pas où était la clé.

-Ça serait trop long à chercher. Dit Rumiya. Hé ! Je pourrais peut-être me servir de mon bec ou de mes pattes pour débarrer la serrure.

-Bonne idée ! J'ai vu que Eimi les avait emmenée vers le sous-sol. Elles doivent être là !

-Allons s'y !

Ne voulant plus voir Rumiya dans sa poitrine, Misao le mit dans un panier qu'elle avait trouvé et le cacha avec une serviette. Elle se promenait dans les couloirs avec un air innocent. Tout marcha bien jusqu'à ce que Misao rencontre Eimi.

-Hé toi ! Que fait-tu avec ce panier ? Demanda Eimi.

-Je...Je vais faire des muffins et je compte les mettre dans ce panier.

-Ah bon. Dit Eimi sans être pleinement convaincue. Je peux te dire quelques choses ?

-Oui ?

-Tout à l'heure tu m'avais appelé Eimi Date...Tu me connaissait avant que je perdre la mémoire ?

-Euh...Oui...Excuse-moi il faut que je parte.

Eimi retenait Misao.

-Je veux que tu m'en dise d'avantage ! Je suis la justice et tu doit écouter se que je dis ! Reste !

Bang ! Misao frappa Eimi sur la tête. Eimi tomba, évanouie, Misao regarda son coup de poing et Rumiya sortit un peu sa tête de la couverture.

-Wow. Je ne savais pas que tu était si forte !

-Moi non plus. Bon. Assez perdu de temps.

Misao et Rumiya réussirent à aller au sous-sol sans rencontrer Seiryo. Ils surent rapidement où était leurs deux compagnons car Ramia n'arrêtait pas de gueuler.

-Si je sors d'ici, je vais tuer Seiryo !

-Ne t'en fait pas. Ru et Misao vont venir nous délivrez.

-Je commence à avoir des doutes. Ils ne sont pas encore ici. Cette pétasse veut probablement notre

morts et garder mon pauvre innocent frère pour elle toute seule.

Misao et Rumiya suivirent les voix et arrivèrent dans une porte. Misao l'ouvrit et découvrit les deux filles dans une cage.

-Misao ! Ru ! Dit Misa contente.

-Tu voit Misa ? Je savais qu'ils n'allaient pas nous abandonner. Menti Ramia. Quand je pense, Misa, que tu insultait Misao ! Est-ce que vous avez la clé ?

-Non. Mais Rumiya va essayé de la débarrer avec ses pattes.

Durant plusieurs minutes, Rumiya mit ses pattes et son bec dans la serrure, mais rien ne marchait. Son travail fut interrompu lorsque Seiryo entra dans la pièce.

-Je me demandais où tu était ! Dit-il à Misao. Tu as a trahit ma confiance. Heureusement, tu ne peux pas ouvrit la cage. Seul la magie d'un habitant de Jurailhelm comme moi peu l'ouvrir.

-Merci ! Dit Rumiya.

-Hein ? Quoi ? L'oiseau parle ? Dit Seiryo.

Rumiya reprit sa forme humain et il envoya rapidement un rayon magique qui détruisit le cadenas.

-Ahaha ! Dit Ramia Tu aurais du te méfier de mon formidable frère !

-Je ne savais pas ! Je pensais que c'était un oiseau normal que tu avait apprivoisé !

-Quel con ! Dit Ramia avec colère. Tu vas mourir !

Ramia sortit de la cage et elle avait foncé sur Seiryo. Elle lui donnait plusieurs coups de poings.

-Je pense qu'on peut les laisser se battre tous les deux...Dit Rumiya.

Les trois adolescents sortirent et montèrent les escaliers qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée.

-Tu as été formidable Ru ! Dit Misa.

-Merci.

-Je me demande comment va Eimi...Oh ! Elle est là !

Misao aperçue Eimi après avoir terminé de monter les escaliers. Elle était mauvaise humeur.

-Comment as-tu osé me faire du mal ! Dit la petite fille magique. Je vais t'apprendre à affronter la justice !

Love Me Eimi usa de son bâton pour envoyer un rayon magique sur Misao. Misao eut peur et elle mit ses bras devant elle. Misa se place devant elle et elle renvoya le rayon vers Eimi qui l'évita.

-Hum...Je pense que j'ai enfin un adversaire à ma taille. Dit Eimi.

-Exacte. Dit Misa avec arrogance. Prépare-toi à perdre.

Pixy Misa et Love Me Eimi se battirent dans l'enceinte du salle. Pleins de rayons magiques revolèrent dans tous les sens et Misao et Rumiya avaient de la difficulté à les évités. Les deux filles bougèrent beaucoup et elles étaient maintenant dehors. Misa commençait à s'épuiser alors que Eimi était toujours en pleine forme.

-T...T'es invincible ou quoi ? Dit Misa.

-Hé oui...Prends ça !

La dernière attaque de Love Me Eimi fit évanouir Misa.

-Je t'ai eu ! Dit Eimi joyeuse.

-Je ne comprend pas. Dit Misao. Pourquoi elle a perdu ?

-J'ai compris ! Dit Rumiya. Lorsque toi et Misa avaient été séparé, tu as du prendre beaucoup d'énergie alors que Eimi est encore en entier !

-Maintenant, au nom de la justice, tu vas mourir ! Dit Eimi.

-Non ! Cria Misao. Ne fait pas ça Eimi ! Souviens-toi de ta vie sur terre !

Eimi allait envoyée une attaque sur Misa, mais elle s'arrêta et elle regardait maintenant en direction de Misao.

-La terre ? Ça...Ça me rappelle quelque chose...

-Souviens-toi de notre école ! Tu aimait bien faire respecter les règlements !

C'est alors que plusieurs souvenirs défilèrent dans la tête de Eimi. Des souvenirs qui lui montraient une petite fille lui ressemblant portant un costume d'écolier. La petite fille n'était pas très populaire. Elle répétait à tout le monde les règlements. Personne ne l'écoutait et les autres enfants étaient cruels envers elle. Dans un souvenir, elle se faisait frapper par une bande de fille, dans un autre, elle recevait des objets derrière la tête et tout le monde riait et dans le dernier souvenir qu'elle avait eu, elle était seule à son anniversaire avec comme seul invité ses parents. Ses horribles souvenirs firent pleurer Love Me Eimi.

-C'est affreux ! Dit Eimi. Je sais pourquoi j'ai perdu la mémoire. Je ne voulais pas me souvenir de ça ! Comment as-tu osé me redonner ma mémoire ! Tu vas payer pour ça !

-Quoi ? Dit Misao Eimi...Je sais que tu n'as pas eu une vie facile...Moi aussi je n'étais pas heureuse...Nous pouvons devenir amies...

-La ferme ! J'en ai marre ! Quand je pense que je voulais revenir sur terre ! Je vais me détruire !

-Eimi...Non ! Cria Misao.

Eimi ne l'écouta pas. Elle concentra toute son énergie afin de ce suicider. Son plan était d'envoyer le plus d'énergie qu'elle pouvait mettre dans une attaque qu'elle lancerait au-dessus d'elle. Son attaque lui tomberait dessus et elle mourrait.

-Adieu monde cruel !

Rumiya comprit se qu'elle faisait et il envoya un rayon magique pour faire reculer Eimi. Il se passa alors quelque chose. La magie de Eimi et la magie de Rumiya entrèrent en contact. Il eut un grand rayon autour de Eimi et ensuite une explosion. Eimi revola de l'explosion et atterrit contre un arbre. Elle était inconsciente et son costume magique avait disparu. Elle était redevenue normale. Rumiya alla la voir et il mit sa cape mauve sur elle. Eimi se réveilla rapidement et elle vit Rumiya.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé ? Tu ne me connait pas.

-Je sais se qu'on ressent quand on se sent seul...Et puis je n'aime pas voir les gens mourir et tu me semblait être une gentille fille.

-Merci...Dit Eimi gêné.

Rumiya fut rejoint par Misao et Misa.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda Misao.

-Je pense que Ru a fait une nouvelle conquête ! Dit Misa.

-Pas du tout ! Dirent en même temps Rumiya et Eimi.

Ils entendirent du bruit venant du château. Seiryo sortit du bâtiment avec plusieurs blessures et les vêtements à moitié déchiré.

-Salope ! Je vais revenir avec ma bande !

Et il partit en direction de son vaisseau pendant que Ramia se moquait de lui.

-Adieu crétin ! Bon débarras !

Elle remarqua les quatre adolescents et elle alla les voir.

-Ah ! La fille magique est redevenue une fille normale ! Hé ! Pourquoi elle est nue et géné !

-Rumiya a une quatrième amoureuse !

-QUOI ?

-Ce...Ce n'est pas vrai ! Dit Rumiya. C'est juste une amie.

-Rumiya n'est pour moi qu'un ami. Dit Eimi.

-Ah. Dit Ramia. Donc ça ne te dérangerais pas de retourner sur ta planète.

Eimi regarda Ramia, puis ensuite Rumiya.

-Euh non...Les gens sur ma planète sont méchants. Vous avez l'air plus gentils.

-Je vois. Tu es amoureuse de mon frère !

-Pas...Pas du tout ! Menti-t-elle.

Furieuse, Ramia enleva la cape de Rumiya et Eimi était maintenant nue. Rumiya saigna du nez en la voyant et il tomba sur le sol. Eimi essayait de cacher ses parties intimes avec ses mains. Ramia riait.

-Ahaha ! Encore une rivale ! Dit Ramia. Mon frère est à moi !

-Je croyais qu'on allaient partager Rumiya. Dit Misao.

-Comment ? Dit Eimi. Vous formez un harem ?

-Ben oui. Dit Misa. On est une grande famille bientôt très intime !

-Je refuse ! C'est contre le règlement !

-Tu es chiante avec ton règlement ! Dit Ramia. Nous faisons se qu'on veut ! Pas de règlement avec moi !

-Mais c'est...

Eimi pensa une seconde. Elle ne voulait plus être la Eimi que personne n'aimait. Elle décida de devenir un peu plus rebelle. Elle se jeta sur Rumiya et se mit à l'embrasser.

-Oh Rumiya...Tu me trouves attirante ?

-Euh...

Ramia donna un coup de poing à Eimi et elle le sépara de son frère.

-Comme oses-tu ! C'est contre le règlement !

Eimi fut facilement acceptée dans le groupe. Misao et Misa fouillèrent dans les tiroirs et trouvèrent des vêtements pour Eimi. Ramia n'était pas content de partager son frère, mais elle se fit à l'idée on se disant que sa relation avec Rumiya était la plus profonde. Le soir venu, tout le monde mangeait un grand bol de riz autour de la table.

-Ça fait du bien de se retrouver ici ! Dit Ramia contente.

-Mais Seiryo...Il ne va pas venir ? Dit Misao.

-Il va falloir changer de planète. Dit Misa.

-Non ! Dit Rumiya. Je ne veux pas changer de planète !

Les quatre filles regardèrent Rumiya avec des grands yeux.

-Je ne veux pas quitter cette planète. J'ai pleins de bons souvenir ici !

-Tu as raison Rumiya. Dit Ramia. On ne changera pas de planète. Sauf que Seiryo est un problème à moins que...Yuzuha !

Ramia se mit à crier plusieurs fois le nom de Yuzuha.

-Encore ? Dit Misa.

-Elle doit avoir un plan. Dit Misao.

-Qui est Yuzuha ? Demanda Eimi. Une de tes petites amies ?

-Je n'aimerai pas que ça soit le cas. Dit Rumiya.

-Yuzuha ! Je sais que tu nous regarde ! Montre-toi !

Un trou noir apparu et Yuzuha en sortit. Eimi eut peur et elle alla se cacher derrière Rumiya.

-Que me veut-tu encore ?

-Je veux que cette planète soit dans une autre dimension.

-Je ne suis pas assez forte pour faire cela. Sinon, je l'aurais fait avec ma planète quand Tokimi est venue.

-Oui, mais si on combinait nos deux pourvoir ? Peut-être que ça va marcher.

Yuzuha réfléchit et elle accepta. Plus tard, elle et Ramia étaient dehors, face à face. Rumiya et les trois filles regardaient le spectacle. Yuzuha et Ramia s'envoyait en air leur pouvoir à l'autre. Les deux attaques fusionnèrent et donnèrent un trou noir aussi grande que la planète et qui engloutissaient la planète.

-Euh...Grande sœur... Tu es certaine que c'était une bonne idée ?

-On va mourir ! Cria Misao.

-Adieu ! J'ai été bien contente de vous connaître ! Dit Yuzuha avant de s'enfuir.

-Lâche ! Cria Ramia.

Rapidement, la planète fut engloutit par le trou noir. Tout le monde avait fermé les yeux car personnes ne voulaient voir la massacre. Après quelques minutes, ils ne se passaient rien. Ramia ouvrit les yeux et vit que rien n'avait changé sauf les étoiles.

-J'ai réussit ! Dit Ramia. Nous sommes sauvés !

Tout le monde cria de joie. Ramia alla voir le reste du groupe. Elle mit sa main sur l'épaule de son frère et elle lui sourit.

-Je crois que j'ai droit à une petite récompense...Qu'on penses-tu ?

-Eh ben...

-Oui ! Dit Misa. Nous allons tous avoir une orgie avec Ru !

-Quoi ? Dit Ramia. Chaque une son tour et je suis la première. Priorité.

-Ce n'est pas juste ! Dit Eimi. Je viens à peine de le connaître. Je ne peux pas avoir du sexe avec lui la première journée ! Ça serait ridicule.

-Moi je ne suis pas sur si je suis prête. Dit Misao.

-Ça suffit ! Je ne suis pas votre objet sexuel !

Les quatre filles regardèrent Rumiya avec des gros yeux. Elles ne l'avaient jamais vu si furieux.

-Je n'ai pas envie en ce moment. Dit-il.

-Mais enfin petit frère...L'autre jour tu voulait...

-Il y a eu des imprévus. Dit-il. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir du sexe.

Les quatre filles semblaient déçues, spécialement Misa et Ramia.

-Mais euh...J'aimerai bien prendre un bain avec vous toutes.

Les filles crièrent de joies et entrèrent rapidement dans la maison en direction de la salle de bain. Rumiya soupira.

-Quel triste destin que le mien ! Je vais avoir quatre femmes !

Fin de l'épisode

Bientôt la fin ! Il ne reste que l'épilogue. Rumiya a un harem maintenant. Je n'aime pas les harem dans la réalité, mais j'aime bien dans les œuvres de fictions. Je n'avais pas prévue que Eimi Date tombe amoureuse de Rumiya, mais je trouvais ça drôle et puis maintenant tous mes personnages préférés de Pretty Sammy sont ensembles.


	24. Épilogue

**Épilogue**

Les mois avaient passés depuis. Les filles et Rumiya s'étaient rapprochés. Ils formaient plus ou moins une grande famille, mais Rumiya n'avais pas couché avec l'une d'elle pour une raison qu'il n'avait jamais dit.

Rumiya se promenait dans la foret sous sa forme oiseau comme il le faisait souvent. Cela lui permettait de relaxer. En volant, il aperçut Eimi qui lui faisait signe. Il alla la voir. Eimi était assise sur une roche et Rumiya se posa à coté.

-Rumiya...Je suis bien contente...Je voulais te parler seul à seul.

-Que veut-tu ?

-Je sais pourquoi tu ne veut pas être intime avec nous. Tu crois que je ne suis pas prête.

-Euh...Pas...Pas du tout...Dit-il timidement.

-Ne ment pas. Et tu as bien fait. Après tout, cela aurait été ridicule de coucher avec moi alors qu'on se connaissait à peine. Je me souviens lorsque je suis tombé amoureuse de toi. Comme c'était un sentiment nouveau, j'ai été un peu excessif si je me souviens bien...

-Que veut-tu me dire ? Demanda Rumiya qui ne comprenait rien.

-Eh ben...Maintenant, je suis prête. Je suis absolument certaine de vouloir finir ma vie avec toi. Je veux être avec toi pour toujours...

Elle donna un petit baiser sur le bec de son amoureux.

-...et je veux avoir un enfant avec toi. Dit-elle en souriant.

-D'accord...Je comprends...Merci...Je t'aime moi aussi.

Il se transforma et lui donna un très long baiser. Ensuite, il se leva et tendit sa main vers Eimi.

-Tu veut venir avec moi le dire aux autres ?

Eimi regarda Rumiya avec un sourire et elle prit sa main. En arrivant au château, Rumiya appela les autres filles qui accoururent rapidement. Elles furent très contentes quand il annonça se qu'il voulait dire.

-J'ai ma décision. Je n'ai pas envie de choisir aucune d'entre vous. Vous être toutes spéciales pour moi. Mais vous devez déjà le savoir...En revanche, se que vous ne sachez pas, c'est que...je suis prêt pour accueillir chacune de vous dans mon lit...Enfin, si vous voulez...

-Mais bien sur qu'on veut Ru ! Dit Misa. Allez vient avec moi.

Elle prit Rumiya par la main et elle voulut l'emmenez au premier étage, mais Ramia, furieuse, lui donna un coup de poing sur la tête. Misa lâcha Rumiya et se prépara à se battre encore avec Ramia lorsque Rumiya l'en empêchèrent.

-Arrêtez ! Dit Rumiya. J'en ai marre de vous voir vous battre ! J'ai assez d'amour pour vous quatre !

Misa et Ramia eurent honnête et s'excusèrent toutes les deux.

-Désolé Ru.

-Oui...euh...Désolé...

-Avec qui tu veut faire l'amour en premier ? Demanda timidement Misao.

-Je ne sais pas...Répondit Rumiya. Vous être toutes les quatre de superbes femmes...

-Peut-être...nous quatre en même temps ? Demanda Eimi.

Cette suggestion donna beaucoup d'énergie à Pixy Misa.

-Oh oui ! Nous allons faire ça ! Tout le monde dans la chambre de Rumiya !

Misa partit la première, suivit de Ramia et enfin de Eimi. Misao et Rumiya les regardèrent partir et ne savait pas trop quoi faire.

-Euh...Elles...Elles auraient pu nous demander notre avis avant, non ? Dit Misao.

-Bah. Ce n'est pas grave. Je savais que ça allait finir comme ça un jour ou l'autre.

Plus tard, toute les filles étaient sur le lit de Rumiya, totalement nues. Le lit était conçue pour deux personnes seulement donc il manquait un peu de place. À la gauche du lit, Misao était la seule sous les couvertures, toujours un peu gêné, Eimi était à coté d'elle, un peu plus confiante. À la droite du lit, qui était le premier coté qu'on voyait lorsqu'on ouvrait la porte, Misa et Ramia se tenaient fièrement, attendons se qu'elles voulaient depuis longtemps. Ramia était la plus confiante car elle avait le seul corps totalement mature alors que les autres filles n'avaient que 16 ans. Finalement, après quelques minutes t'attendent, Rumiya entre dans sa chambre, totalement nu. Toutes les filles regardèrent ce qu'il avait entre les jambes. Elles appréciaient le spectacle.

-Bon ben...Dit-il timidement. On commence ?

-Tu peut commencer avec la fille que tu veut, petit frère. Dit Ramia avec un grand sourire. Tu peut choisir avec qui tu veut avoir du sexe en premier.

-Ah bon. Euh...

Ce n'était pas un choix facile. Il avait peur de rendre triste les autres filles. Il vit que Misao était un peu mal à l'aise, elle cachait un peu ses yeux mais elle regardait tout de même Rumiya nu, et décida qu'il devrait commencer par elle.

-Je choisis Misao ! Dit-il.

Il alla vers son lit en direction de Misao, mais il fut arrêter par sa sœur qui avait tiré sur sa tresse.

-Comment oses-tu ! Cria-t-elle. Quand je dis que tu choisit, tu doit ME choisir !

Ramia embrassa Rumiya et elle lui mit ses mains sur sa poitrine. Les autres filles regardèrent le frère et la sœur s'amuser.

-Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire nous pendant ce temps ? Demanda Eimi.

-Je ne sais pour toi, mais moi je vais m'amuser avec ma petite Misao. Dit Misa avec un sourire malicieuse.

Elle enleva le drap que Misao avait prise pour se cacher et ensuite elle l'embrassa.

-Misa ? Demanda Misao. Qu'est-ce que tu fait...

-Nous allons nous amusez !

Misa commença à avoir une relation sexuelle avec Misao. Cette dernière fut très surprise, mais elle commençait à trouver cela très amusant. Maintenant, Misao et Misa faisait l'amour sur le coté gauche du lit alors que Ramia et Rumiya le faisait sur le coté droit. Eimi était au bout du lit et elle boudait.

-Je me demande si je compte vraiment pour eux ! Dit-elle.

Après quelques minutes, Ramia se leva du lit.

-J'ai terminé ! Dit-elle.

-Bien ! Dit Eimi. Je vais enfin...Hé !

Rumiya semblait très fatigué et n'avait plus beaucoup d'énergie.

-Tu l'as fait exprès ! Dit Eimi en colère.

-Oh. Ce n'est pas ma faute si j'ai un corps d'adulte. Dit Ramia. Mais bon. Je suis sure qu'il ne ressentirait rien avec vos pauvres corps d'adolescentes...Au revoir.

Elle partit de la chambre et Eimi et Misa la regardaient d'un air furieuse.

-Tu vas voir sale peste...Dit Eimi.

-Nous allons contenter Ru...et toutes les deux à la fois !

-Hého non ! Dit Rumiya.

Les deux filles ne l'écoutèrent pas et sautèrent sur lui. Après quelques minutes, elles avaient terminées et elles sortirent, heureuses. Il ne restait que Misao qui regardait son pauvre Rumiya totalement épuisé.

-Pauvre Rumiya...Dit-elle tristement.

Elle lui donna un baiser sur la joue.

-Merci Misao...

-Elles ont beaucoup d'énergie...

-Bah...C'est pour ça que je les aime...Désolé...Je ne suis pas capable en ce moment de...

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je peux attendre pour demain. Tout se que je veux, c'est être avec toi et les autres filles. Je vais avoir une famille aimante...

-Oui. Nous allons être une grande famille !

Rumiya ne savait pas si bien dire car quelques semaines plus tard...

-Ru ! J'ai mal au ventre !Dit Misa.

-Moi aussi...Dit Misao.

-Nous sommes trois alors ! Dit Eimi.

-Rumiya ! Vient tout de suite t'occuper de moi ! Cria Ramia.

….toutes les filles étaient enceintes.

-Je ne sais pas si je dois crier ou pleure. Dit Rumiya.

Fin

Note de l'auteur

C'est la fin de la série ! Je remercie mes 1 000 000 admirateurs qui ont lu ma série. Je suis content que Rumiya finit avec plusieurs filles. Il mérite beaucoup d'amour.


End file.
